To Survive
by CrazyMorbidity
Summary: Alistair/Cousland Sequel to 'Don't Let Go.' No longer heroes, Alistair and Aliea are seen as traitors to the throne and now their struggle is to simply survive... and protect a life that should not exist. R&R lime & lemon Currently On Hiatus
1. Family

**Premise: **Sequel to '_Don't Let Go_.' Six years of living as exiles and traitors to the throne matters not to Alistair and Aliea so long as their only child, Alistea is able to survive. But living with the constant threat of danger is not the life they want. For so long they have been running, but is that really the best way to survive?

**Pairing: **Alistair/Cousland (warning... lime does pop up and I'm certain that there will be lemon in the future... ^w^ )

**Misc:** As said, this is the companion story to '_Don't Let Go_,' which I had to write after falling in love with my one-shot. Takes place around three years after '_Don't Let Go_,' and without giving too much away, basically Alistair and my Cousland character, Aliea, are exiles in Ferelden and traitors to the crown, spending their lives now by wandering around Thedas with the centre of their lives, Alistea, their five-year-old daughter. Where I plan to go with the story, I'm not saying, but I will say that, if you didn't read any of my plans elsewhere, I want to bring Morrigan back into the story as I do like her... to a point. And as the title is '_To Survive_' and Morrigan's philosophy is 'First, survive'... well, you can imagine that Morrigan's going to have some push in the plot as it goes. Draw your conclusions from there. XP And watch a bunch of you figure everything out by the end of the chapter. Gah!

Anyhow... last thing I can think to say is again, my greatest sin in the world of fanfiction is OOC. I am terribly sorry if I do, though I have tried not to. But I will also say that remember, this is six years after the events of _Dragon Age: Origins_... and with how Ferelden's growing into a more treacherous land for Alistair and Aliea, I'd say that it will cause some changes of character. Maybe. I'm not sure. Still... just heads up and I hope I didn't mess up too badly.

**Song Suggestions:** Again, _Krypteria_'s album _In Medias Res_ sets the atmosphere when write in the realm of Thedas. I don't know why, the songs just always make me think of _Dragon Age_ when I hear them. I also listened to 3_0 Seconds to Mars_' _This is War_. It fits here and there, methinks. Probably because it does fit _Dragon Age_, even if some people want to complain about an emo rock song being used in the credits of the game. Also... I'd say that the song _Little Wonders_ by _Rob Thomas_ from '_Meet the Robinsons_' is kinda like the theme for Alistair and Aliea's small family. It's not a definite, but I like listening to the song while writing the scenes of the two with Alistea.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, _Dragon Age: Origins_, its characters, and settings all belong to _BioWare_. At least Aliea belongs to me as does Alistea, Alistair's kid. BWHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**_To Survive_**

**Chapter One**

**Family**

"Here you are, sir. I hope it meets your satisfaction."

Giving a smile and nod, Alistair took the small and embellished dagger from the hands of the vendor and stashed it into his rucksack before continuing on through Highever. Smiling was probably the last thing anyone could imagine him doing if they knew who he was. He had no establishment to call home, living in exile and on the run. He couldn't remain in one place too long, for fear of being recognized and having his location reported to the loyalists of Queen Anora. And right now… he was within Ferelden, the last place he should be in. It was risky to be here, but… it didn't matter.

He was here for the sake of his wife…

And that was reason for the man to smile, no longer fearing of being without the love of his life and for the first time in his life… actually having a family surrounding him. It wasn't a large family, but it didn't mean the love and happiness amongst them wasn't immense. It didn't matter to any of them that life was hard; he and his wife had suffered through more than enough to know to be grateful for what they did have.

And they did have a lot to be grateful for.

Most of it… lay in the smile of a small girl with lively brown eyes and hair the color of soft sunshine.

"Ah! Papa! You're back!" the said girl cried out once Alistair stepped into the room at the tavern where he and his family were staying for the time being. She swiftly jumped up from where she sat with her mother's mabari hound to tackled her father's legs before he lifted the five-year-old into his arms.

As much of a rambunctious scoundrel the child could be, his little girl could hardly frustrate the man.

Not as each day he saw her, Alistair remembered that it was even a miracle for him to have his daughter Alistea.

"Yep. I'm back," he returned as he kissed the girl's cheek, still finding himself in awe to be able to hold this child. Three years ago, he didn't even know he was a father; had her mother not tracked him down after he left, he probably would have never known. And it wasn't just that, but… he was amazed that the girl even existed. Her parents were both Grey Wardens and it was nearly impossible for two people with the taint to even conceive a child.

He was very lucky to have his little girl.

"What'cha buy me? You did buy me something, right?" Alistea began to prod, her wide eyes shining brightly with expectation, making her father laugh with delight.

"Ali… haven't I told you not to hound your papa for gifts all the time?"another voice broke in, beckoning the father and daughter both to turn their attention onto the other human amongst them – Alistea's mother and Alistair's wife – sitting next to her mabari, Markus, as she smiled up at the two of them, a smile Alistair returned… though Alistea responded with a groan.

"But Mama! Don't I get something today? Please!"

"Oh? Why is that? Is there something special about today? I don't remember…" teased the ivory skinned woman with the same soft gold hair of their child but possessing brilliant green eyes that had always been so full of life.

"Mama! Don't joke! You know what today is!" Alistea cried out before spinning back around to face Alistair, her small hands tugging onto the collar of his shirt. "Papa… you remember what today is, don't you?"

"I do? I'm not sure… it's obviously not 'Run For Our Lives' Day… or am I calling it too soon? I hope not. I'm quite enjoying not having bandits or darkspawn on our tails today…"

"Papa! That's not funny!"

But Alistair gave a chuckle, finding it just as entertaining as his wife did – judging by the amused smile on her lips. Though he had no intentions of provoking the child further as he carefully moved to sit down by the mabari and his mistress, kissing the cheek of his girl again. "Alright… you're too smart for me. I give up…

"Happy Birthday, Ali…"

To that, the child gave a delighted squeal just as her mother leaned over to kiss the girl's cheek as well and gave her congratulations, only making Alistea giggle all the more. She then looked over to both of her parents, her brown eyes once again shimmering with expectancy. "So… presents?"

"Your one-track mind is as bad as your papa's," the woman laughed, brushing her fingers against Alistea's bangs. "I told you… wait for a bit, Darling. You'll have your gifts when you see your uncle today…"

Now a pout was on the child's face, her arms crossed as she glared at the floor. "I don't even know Uncle. How do you know I'll like him? Or that he'll like me…"

"You will like each other, don't worry. He's as foolhardy and ridiculous as your papa…"

"Thank you for trying to keep me in high regards with our daughter," Alistair scoffed rather dramatically, swinging his head over to no longer face his wife… and invoking an indignant gasp from her.

"Oh please! It's like I'm raising _two_ children!"

To this, Markus gave a happy bark and Alistair could easily imagine how the woman's green eyes would have thrown a glare to the dog, which was quite evident in her words. "Oh be quiet. I don't need _you_ backing these two up…"

"But Mama… why do I have to wait? Please?" Alistea begged, leaning out of her father's arms to tug at her mother's hand. "At least just _one_ present… I do get something to play with, right?"

As his wife gave a sigh, Alistair relented to turn back to regard her, the both of them gazing at each other sadly. This was one of several things that they _both_ regretted in regards to their child. Alistea didn't have a normal childhood in the least, constantly moving throughout Thedas with her parents, her only constant companions aside from Markus. Though her life was hardly devoid of playtime, she also did without many luxuries other children had. The child barely interacted with anyone her age, so used to being with her parents and their friends; in fact, she only got frustrated when she did attempt to speak with kids her age, but lacking the maturity that Alistea already possessed. But it didn't mean she wasn't a child. Alistea enjoyed toys as much as any other child, actually more so, given that she didn't have many. They had to travel so much that it just was unwise to own so much that they had to carry.

It did hurt Alistair as he didn't know whether or not his daughter had a better childhood than he did, a sentiment that was probably what strongly drove him to express his love for her as much as possible, to at least give her something that he never had. And he knew his wife felt terrible about their daughter's situation, particular because, if life was as it should be, Alistea would have never had to deal with this sort of issue.

After all, her mother was hardly a mere commoner.

She was Aliea Cousland, born of one of Ferelden's most powerful noble families. Her child should be living in luxury that would make almost every other child envious of the girl. She shouldn't have to fear for her life and the coming day, only know that she did and would have a future.

But Alistea didn't have that life. Instead she was the daughter of an exile and traitor to the throne, living the life of a scavenger with no certainties save that uncertainty could always be expected.

He wondered if he and Aliea could finally do away with this sort of life, able to give some certainty to their child.

"Mama… Papa… don't look like that. It scares me."

"Sorry, Darling," Aliea sighed, holding her arms out to the girl who quickly took the hint and scrambled into her mother's arms, allowing the woman to embrace the daughter she loved dearly. "Your papa and I just wish things could have been better for you. It's not right that things aren't better for you…"

"It's okay, Mama… Papa. It's okay. I don't mind things like this. I have a mama and papa that love me and each other. And we have lots of friends that help us, so I'm happy. Don't be sad," Alistea whispered, hugging her mother tightly as her solemn brown eyes gazed over to Alistair, a gravity contained within them that made the man feel so much pride for his daughter… as well as despair. She really was such a brilliant girl with such maturity that it was sometimes hard to remember that she was only a child. But she would not have had such development if she just had a simple life that every child deserved to know, blissful and devoid of the world problems before she had to transition to adulthood. Certainly she might be better prepared as she grew older, but…

Alistair just wished that his daughter could live for a time without any true worries of life.

"We could have done better for you, Sweetheart," he murmured, reaching over to draw a thumb over her round, rosy cheek. "There are things your mama and I both could have done to make things better for you…"

"But… I thought it was the queen's fault," the girl questioned, her face contorting for a moment just as his would in suspicion though it fell away as she went on. "I thought she's why we have to run… why we can't have a home…"

"She is, but…" Aliea gave a sigh as she gazed back at Alistair and he could easily see – and feel – the caution and uneasy lingering behind her emerald eyes. They had yet to explain to their daughter about how they were once Grey Wardens, their exploits during the last Blight, even the lineages the girl was descended from. Alistea had no idea that her mother had been part of a family with power and influence second only to royalty or that the last of the Theirin legacy flowed in the veins of her father – and herself. They weren't ready to explain all of this to the girl, uncertain how she would take it and what it would mean. They were going to risk letting her know of her Cousland heritage today. Anything else… they weren't willing to… yet.

But that… unfortunately meant lying… or at least not telling the whole truth…

"You remember what we told you, Ali, right?" the former noble woman murmured, turning back to her daughter. "Your papa and I, with all of our friends… we didn't agree with the queen. So… we had to leave and hide…"

"Because you were part of the first rebellions?"

With a deep breath, Aliea lied, "Yes." She then swiftly shook her head thought and forced a smile onto her lips before nuzzling her daughter's nose, causing the child to giggle. "Now… let's forget this, Darling. It's your birthday after all. You better get ready so that we can see your Uncle and you can have your surprises today…"

"Okay," Alistea piped up before quickly granting both of her parents a kiss and jumping out of her mother's arms and running over to their packs to rummage for a new change of clothes, having already been told that it would be best for her to look as nice as possible. It did make Alistair laugh to see his daughter so energetic.

"Alright… so what did you get her?" Aliea interrupted his laughter, regarding him skeptically as she scratched Markus behind his ear. "It better not be something that is going to make me start screaming…"

"Well… what would that be?" he inquired, turning away and scratching his chin as if pondering the thought. "I don't really remember you screaming much… except, well… that's not even applicable. So what would make you scream otherwise? I'd suggest a genlock head on a pike, but knowing you, that wouldn't be enough… and that's hardly something I'd want to encourage Ali to like…"

"Alistair… I'm serious. What did you get her?"

With one look at the smoldering glare in his wife's eyes, Alistair had to resist the desire to press the teasing, well aware that when she got that look in her eye, she was hardly one to be soothed over or distracted. "I think we should discuss this outside… so we don't upset Ali," he pointed out instead as he stood and held a hand out to her.

She glared at him, his hand, and back before looking back to where Alistea was… then giving a sigh, grasping her husband's hand and letting him help her up onto her feet. But before she followed him out of the room, she glanced down at Markus, commanding, "Keep an eye on her." Then she joined him outside.

"What is it? What did you get her?" she grumbled, crossing her arms as they stood in the corridor which was thankfully devoid of passersby… for now.

"First… I just want to say… it's definitely not a head on a pike. Or anything like that…"

"Alistair…"

"And I am thinking of her best interests…"

That was met with a scoff and a harsh glare. "Now I _know_ you got her something I'm not going to like. How is it in her 'best interests' whatever it is?"

"Well… you remember a few weeks back?"

"That's very vague…"

"That time that worried us? _Really_ worried us."

Swiftly horror settled into Aliea's now wide eyes as her mouth fell open. "Alistair… you didn't…"

"She's been asking for one…" he murmured, reaching into his bag to pull out the dagger he had bought earlier… which Aliea swiftly shoved back against his chest.

"She's _five_, not fifteen…"

"Two years younger than you when your father started to train you…"

"That's not the point!"

"Aliea… my dear," he whispered, striding up to her and wrapping an arm around her, holding her close despite how he felt the woman's body tremble, probably from both fear and anger. He understood what she must be thinking, but he couldn't react the same way as his wife did. "I know she's young, but… she's already living a life that only adults should be exposed to. We can't keep babying her for our sakes…"

"She's growing up too fast. I don't want her to," Aliea muttered, her forehead buried against the crook of his neck and her hands gripping tightly onto his shirt. "She's only _five_. I just want her to be a child, like she should be."

"And how many children her age have faced darkspawn? How many of them are running and hiding for their lives? How many of them have to face battles on a weekly, if not daily, basis?" he reminded, kissing her by the ear, understanding her desires. She wanted things to be right for their girl for once, as did he.

But right now… he was more concerned with keeping Alistea alive and well…

"But… we're leaving this soon," she whispered back, her voice beginning to break. "We're going to find somewhere where we'll be safe and…"

"Aliea, I doubt that we'll ever find a 'safe' place for the three of us," he returned, pulling away slightly and moving a hand to hold her jaw, tilting her face up towards his. "But if we're talking about being safe… listen. The last things I want to risk are your and Ali's lives. And we almost lost her back then. If something like that happened again and we aren't as lucky as we had been… I just don't want to face that prospect…"

"Ali starts fights though, Honey," she countered, her voice still soft as she reached a hand up to his and grasped onto it tightly. "I don't need her to be armed around kids her age…"

"Then only when we're traveling or teaching her. That will appease her," Alistair said, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. "I know you don't want to lose our baby by seeing her mature far too quickly, but I'd rather that than to lose her for good…

"I'm happy to have her in our life. I don't want to lose her at all… our only child…"

She gave a sigh and touched her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss, one that made him hum, glad to feel such a delicious, moist mouth against his. "I wish it didn't have to be so hard to have another baby… I'd also feel better to if she could have someone to play with that's far closer to her age…"

"Well… we haven't exactly had much a chance to 'try'…"

"Oh, don't even say it…"

But he smirked and pressed a deeper kiss to her lips, muttering, "So… you think we can try sometime today?"

"Alistair!" she gasped, slapping his arm, but… he could feel the smile on her lips and the eager impatience in her slender figure. She didn't at all mind finding a chance today to give into their passion. He doubted she would. After all it must have been weeks since they had been able to indulge. It had been quite easy to tell that she had been growing restless lately…

"Mama, Papa, why is it that every time you run off, you're kissing? You guys do know that _I_ know you kiss, right?"

The interruption hardly caused embarrassment for the married couple as they broke off and looked down to Alistea. Of course they knew that their daughter was aware of some things that happened between romantic couples. They'd kiss and embrace around her, though… they always tried to keep it less… intense around the girl. And they certainly hoped the girl remained unaware of exactly how babies were made…

"Actually, Ali… your Papa and I were discussing something else," Aliea began, her hands moving to pry the dagger from Alistair's grip. She then quickly moved to stash it back in his rucksack. It was a movement that made the girl's eyes go wide and delighted, especially as her mother shooed her back into the room and knelt before her. "Five is a very important age you know. You're growing up so fast and into such a bright girl…"

"Yeah…" Alistea said slowly looking from her mother to her father and back expectantly. "I try my hardest…"

"I know you do, Sweetheart," Aliea nodded before moving one hand to take a steady hold of Alistea's head and press a kiss onto her forehead once more. "And you know… when you grow up, you get to do new things, but… you also have to learn some responsibilities… do you know what I mean?"

"Like… making sure Markus is fed and to be ready when you and Papa tell me to be?"

"Exactly. Your Papa got you something, but… I need you to promise me a few things first…"

"Okay…"

"First… no more fights with other kids, okay?"

"But they're never my fault!" Alistea cried out in outrage. "The other kids pick on me and call me ridiculous! And they make fun of me when I tell them about what Auntie Leli and you taught me about the Maker! And the boys never believe me when I say a girl can be as strong as any boy!"

"And that's when you throw the first punch," Alistair sighed, shaking his head and leaning back against the door. "Ali… what have we told you? Why is the Ferelden's queen causing problems for the nation and us?"

It was Alistea's turn to sigh as she hung her head, kicking her foot into the ground. "Don't force others to be who you want them to be. It only makes things worse…"

"So… don't you think your fighting does just that?"

Another sigh. "Yes."

"So can you promise us that you'll at least _try_ to stop?" Aliea questioned, reaching under her daughter's chin and turning her eyes up. "I'm just asking that you _try_, Ali. Try to remember what your Papa and I tell you…"

"I do," she muttered despairingly. "But everyone else… they make it so hard…"

"We know, Sweetheart. It's life, but it's a lesson you have to learn," the girl's mother went on, stroking Alistea's cheek. "So please, just try your hardest from now on to not get into fights. It's better to ignore what you can…"

"But we get into fights when we travel…"

"Life and death situations are different, Ali," Alistair interjected, now moving to kneel down next to his wife. "You know your mother tries to talk things over when was have that chance. Darkspawn don't really give us any…"

"Okay… I promise," Alistea cut in with a nod. "I'll try not to fight other kids anymore."

"Good girl," Aliea smiled, granting the girl another kiss which also made the corners of the child's lips quirk upright as well. "Now… another thing is… we're going to trust you _a lot_ with Papa's gift and we're going to have to set a few rules…"

Somehow, despite hearing that she was going to have certain restrictions set on her use of whatever present she was about to receive, Alistea just nodded and looked to both her parents expectantly. Alistair had to contain the chuckle he wanted to give at how unreal it seemed for this girl to understand circumstances so well.

"First… you're going to have to listen to your papa and I when you can use it and can't, when you can and can't have it, okay?" Aliea went on after their daughter nodded. "It's your birthday gift and it is yours, but while you're still young… it's just not a good idea to let you always have it.

"So we're only going to be able to let you have this when we're traveling or training you…"

As Aliea had spoken, Alistea's face had begun to fall, hearing the limitations that she would have to adhere to in regards to _her_ gift. Perhaps she had been okay with a few rules, but hearing that the use of her gift would be decreed by her parents… that certainly hadn't brightened the girl's spirits.

At least until the word 'training' had been mentioned…

"Wait… training?" Alistea repeated, sudden excitement leaping into her eyes as she looked from one parent to the other. Then she was bouncing on her heels, her hands clapped together. "What is it? Huh, Papa? What did you get me?"

"First… you have to agree to your mama's terms…"

The birthday girl just gave a vigorous nod, her eyes still eagerly focused on her father. "So… what is it?"

"Well, since you're five now and growing up into such a big girl…" Alistair began with a smirk, reaching a hand into his bag to draw out the small blade once more, this time for Alistea's eyes.

The immediate reaction from the child was a squeal as her hands went to her mouth. She stared at the blade for some time, held out before her, but she did not reach for it. She did not take it. Only stared. Until her eyes shifted between her parents and she uttered, "Really? You mean I… I actually… I get to have my _own_ blade?"

Still smirking, Alistair nodded and gazed over to his wife who smiled as well, though her eyes still held a caution within. But then she closed her eyes and sighed before she hugged Alistea, murmuring, "Your Papa thinks you're ready for one. And I know this is a big responsibility, but… you're a smart and brave little girl, Darling. So I think you're ready too. What do you say?"

"I… wow," Alistea whispered, a shaking hand reaching out for her birthday present. Her small hand wrapped around the hilt before the other grabbed it by the sheath, steadily drawing it closer to her. Alistair released the dagger and let the girl hold it out before her, watching her as she took in her present with awe. Especially as she slowly drew it from its sheath…

"Wow… pretty," she murmured, staring at the slender metal blade, adorned with delicate etching. It was a weapon that was as beautiful as it was deadly, something Alistair felt was best for any daughter of Aliea. It was a motif he believed fit his wife and thought it was only right for any daughter of hers to inherit that same trait. He _wanted_ Alistea to follow her mother's footsteps as a warrior, though he knew Aliea would have only been glad to see their daughter be fall away from her warrior lineage if only for hopes of peace and safety in her life. She was a mother now and had already seen her daughter's life fall into risk. She didn't want that to be a constant of life for Alistea.

But… Aliea had also lived a harsh life herself and understood that sometimes… life was not what you wanted.

You just had to work with what it gave you.

They both knew this and they were both grateful that at least… they had their family and friends amidst it all.

So if giving Alistea her own means of defense and training her to use a weapon was what was needed to increase their daughter's chances of survival… then Aliea would not be foolish enough to hold onto a dream that could never be.

Alistea slipped the dagger back into its sheath, hugging it to her chest as a wide, delighted smile spread over her lips. She then looked up at her parents, granting them both her bright, big smile, her brown eyes dancing with excitement before she leapt at Alistair and Aliea both, throwing and arm around each of their necks and hugging them with all the love her small body could contain.

"Thank you, Papa… Mama. I… I know this is a lot and I won't make you regret giving this to me. I'll make you proud. I promise."

"We already are, Sweetheart," Alistair whispered in mher ear, running a hand down her back. "We already are…"

* * *

"Wow… Mama… you used to live _here_?"

As the small family waited in the main hall of Castle Cousland, those were the first words out of Alistea's mouth after they spent several minutes waiting for Aliea's brother, the Teyrn Fergus Cousland, to greet them. The young girl was bouncing on her heels, holding her father's hand as she looked around the room in awe.

"I… yes," Aliea murmured as she wandered around the room, taking the moment to gaze over to her daughter before turning back as she soaked in everything around her. The place might put their daughter in a state of awe, but for Aliea… it was as relieving as it was painful. Alistair wondered what did so to her exactly. He knew that the castle had once been assaulted by the late Arl Rendon Howe who then had set himself in the position that had been Aliea's father. He could remember the day they had rescued Anora when Aliea finally had the chance to bring Howe to justice, how the woman had fought with all the sorrow and pain that she had suffered since that day… and stared down at the murderer's body, her face blank and lost; she found no satisfaction in the death the man deserved.

Because there was nothing that could bring her parents back…

But what Alistair didn't know was… what did the sight of the castle itself do for her? He knew nothing of whether or not it looked at all similar to the home she had grown up in. Was it the same? Was it different? Was that where the pain originated from? Or was it the thought of her parents' death?

Or that she no longer lived in these halls?

"I can't believe my memories were true. I worried that Fergus hadn't done as well as I last remembered," he soon heard his wife give a forced laugh. "It's still the exact same as it used to be. Same colors. Same decorations… same arrangement. Just…" She gazed over the walls, the tears welling up in her before she trudged over to where her husband and daughter stood, Markus trailing after her. "Howe destroyed the pictures of my family… they're not here anymore. I guess Fergus couldn't acquire more anywhere else either. I can't show Ali her grandfather…" she murmured in a broken voice as she took hold of the amulet at her neck and gazing at the back; it was the same amulet that had been given to her by the spirit resembling her father when they had gone to search for the Urn of Andraste's Ashes. A fleeting smile appeared on her lips before tears began to fall down her cheeks. She gazed back to Alistair, her eyes bloodshot and filled with so much pain. "Alistair… it's not fair. It's not. It's as if he and Mother never existed… it's not…"

She said no more as the tears began to flow immensely and she allowed her sorrow to overtake her.

Alistair quickly took the chance to try to comfort his wife, releasing his hold on Alistea's hand and wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman, inwardly mourning for her loss as well. He felt terrible for her. To have had two loving and doting parents… then have them violently taken away from her.

He didn't know which was worse. That… or living without parental love at all…

He just wished she could take some comfort in his arms and the presence of their daughter.

"Papa… what's wrong with Mama? What does she mean about… about showing me my… 'grandfather?'"

Alistair looked down to the youngest of both the Theirin and Cousland lines, her small hand gripping at his tunic and tugging, sadness and worry engulfing her bleak eyes, trembling as she gazed to each of her parents.

"Your grandfather… your mother and uncle's father… he died before you were born, Ali," he whispered softly, tightening his embrace around Aliea as he felt her body begin to tremble greatly to hear of her father. He knew his wife loved the man dearly; she wouldn't have Markus, be so aptly trained as a warrior, or have such a kind, just, and fun-loving heart if it hadn't been for the late Teyrn Bryce Cousland. "She would have wanted you to meet him, to be able to love him as much as she does…"

"Oh…" was the simple murmur that left Alistea, helpless staring at her crying mother. She didn't see this often. Sad, worried gazes, yes, but there had only been one time Aliea had bawled so hard around their child; and that was when Alistea had been snatched away by darkspawn and had been a mere second away from death. Alistea just was so unfamiliar with this sort of situation… of course, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Love," Aliea finally croaked, still clutching onto her lover, now resting her head on his shoulder, no longer sobbing, but lingering tears still leaked from her eyes. "It's just… it hardly looks different… and… I feel as if my father and mother are somewhere here, about to tell me it was just a nightmare, their deaths, yet…

"I know that if they didn't die… I couldn't have met you. We wouldn't have our baby…"

Alistair nodded, his arms now shaking against her form, hating these thoughts. Thoughts of wishes that certain things could be different in some way, for it to be better than it way. Yet… as the realization sunk in, the former templar had to admit, for life to be any different from what it was… it would mean that their small family would have never existed…

It was not a thought that settled well with him…

"Huh? Mama… what do you mean? How did you and Papa meet? Why did your mama and papa have to… to die so you could meet?"

A sigh escaped Aliea as her grip tightened on her husband's shirt once more. Again, the fear of the truth haunted the couple, wondering just how far Alistea's questions would go, how much information she would probe for before declaring that she wished to know the truth instead of the vague claims her parents made. She would have to be told one day, Alistair and Aliea knew they. She no longer was a child that could not hold her tongue; she knew how words could bring you a step closer to death. Just for now… they didn't want to say too much, explain too much to the girl…

Luckily… they didn't have the chance to give an answer to Alistea.

Not as Aliea's brother finally strode in.

"By the Maker… so my little sister is truly alive and well and here to see me! Andraste be praised!" the teyrn exclaimed, striding up to them as Alistair loosened his hold on his wife as she turned to face him, a sad smile on her face. "Oh, Little Sister… still crying for Mother and Father, Maker bless their souls…"

"Just for some fool ideals that I wish could have been fulfilled," the younger Cousland murmured, releasing her husband and moving to her brother, embracing him instead as one would embrace a fond friend that had been missed for so long. "It's good to see you again, Fergus…"

"And you too, Aliea," the man returned, giving a short moment to his own longing sadness for his sister's presence before he pulled away and smiled once again. "And I doubt they are fool notions in the least. Of course Mother and Father would have wanted to see your daughter! Speaking of which… where is that niece of mine?"

"Um… right here, Uncle…" Alistea spoke up, softly and timidly, a sheer contrast to the girl that Alistair knew.

"Oh? Well, I should have known, shouldn't I? That she'd be such a striking image of her mother…" the older man remarked as he came apart from his sister and knelt before the girl. "Oh, don't tremble so, little Ali. It would be such a pity for me to see you again after so long, especially on your _birthday_ of all days, to only think that you fear me…"

"Wait… huh? Again? We've met before?" Alistea murmured, a little bolder, but drawing in closer to her father, her small hand tightly gripping onto his.

"You wouldn't remember, but you were born here as befitting any Cousland. And remained here until your mother felt she was well enough to travel and comfortable with the notion of taking you on a trek in search of…" The man stopped and turned his gaze up and over to Alistair, a sudden fire in his eyes that was no less fierce than the one that could reside in Aliea's, but it lacked the brilliance of his sister's gaze; his eyes only a pale green in comparison to the younger. "And I suppose you found him, Sister. Maric's bastard…" the man hissed as he stood up again.

"Brother, please," Aliea pleaded, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I told you before not to be angry with Alistair. He would have been there, had he known he was going to be a father.

"And he's been a good father to Ali. She loves him dearly. Don't speak harshly of him near her…"

The noble man gave a sigh and crossed his arms, shaking his head before gazing back to his sister. "Sorry, Aliea. It's just a 'protective brother' complex. Especially as you've had to spend a life of running and hiding because of him…"

"Fergus… mind what you say," Alistair's wife bit out in a rather hostile tone. "He _is_ my husband and father of my daughter. He helped me out a lot after Mother and Father died. He gave me my baby and made no attempt to shunt off his responsibilities as a father to Ali. And he certainly didn't stall in marrying me after we found each other again…"

"Again, I'm sorry, Sister. But I didn't mean it in a harsh way. It's a simple truth and more Anora's fault than Alistair's own," Fergus returned solemnly and sincerely… before he quirked his lips up in an amused smirk. "But my… you know… Father would find great delight in this moment… seeing you berate me as Mother would…"

"Fergus… don't you even…"

"I told you that you'd turn out like Mother sooner or later. She was as much a headstrong battle maiden as you are," the teyrn laughed robustly, turning a jolly smile down to Ali. "So… how similar is your daughter to you? Does she have a fighter's spirit as well?"

"Papa gave me a dagger for my birthday," Alistea declared, making both her parents freeze with shock as all three adults stared at the young child. "They're going to start training me to use it soon."

For a moment, silence drifted amongst them. Long enough that, edgily, Aliea and Alistair turned to each other, both looking rather worriedly to each other, wondering how disproving Fergus would be now…

At least until he gave a hearty laugh.

"So here it is then, huh? I last I see the girl is when she's barely a year old. Then the next time I greet my niece, she might as well have grown up into a warrior!" He turned back to his sister, still smiling widely as he met Aliea's shocked gaze. "So eager to see her taking on the world as well, Sister?"

"Please, Fergus… don't give the girl any such ideas. Alistair only bought her the gift… to be on the safe side when we travel. We just had a close call recently. We don't want them to get worse…"

"I imagine you wouldn't. And I wish I could harbor you here for longer than a mere day," the noble sighed, sadly looking over the small family before him. "I just hope the two of you can find a place to settle down, somewhere where Ali's life isn't in such danger…

"You'll be leaving Ferelden, right? Your redheaded friend said you would be leaving tomorrow…"

"Yes… and unfortunately we can't tell you where…"

"It's for the best, my dear Sister… now, if I may, I wish to speak with your husband alone…"

"A… what?!" Aliea cried out with shock, just before she grabbed her brother by the shoulder and forced him to face her. "Fergus, there's no need. He's no entity that you needn't trust…"

"As much as I believe you, Aliea… I don't, in a way. I believe that _you_ believe he is to be trusted. That he has no improper ambitions or motivations with you. That he's an excellent husband and father, but… he _is_ an _unknown_ entity to me," the teyrn reminded firmly. "I don't doubt your beliefs… I simply would like to find them more… confirmed.

"After all… it's hard for a brother to believe that the man is decent when he left my sister on the eve of a severe battle and left her alone to birth and raise a child…"

"Fergus, I told you… he didn't have a choice and he didn't even know I was carrying Ali!"

"Aliea… Dear…" Alistair took the moment to interject, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder and gazing at her somberly. "It's fine. I should speak with your brother. If I don't… he won't trust me and I'm sure he's only worried about his sister and niece's own welfares…"

"Alistair… there's no point and…"

"You had some things you want to show to Ali… why don't you now? Things will be fine," he said with a nod before turning away and kneeling before his young and baffled daughter. She blinked a few time, not turning to him but keeping her eyes on her mother and uncle… until Alistair spoke her name. Then she gazed at him. "Ali… you'd like to see more of the home of your mother's childhood, wouldn't you? And she still has much to explain to you about her family. I don't think she explained to you that your grandfather was _actually_ the teyrn, Bryce Cousland…"

"The… wait?! You're not kidding?! You mean… didn't he fight with King Maric?!"

"He did…"

"Mama! Is that true?! Really?! Oh Mama, is that really who my grandfather is?!" the little girl cried out, bounding to her mother and gripping onto Aliea's dress as the child bounced with excitement.

With a sigh, Aliea glanced over to Alistair, their firm gazes meeting before she gave in, turning to her daughter and murmuring to her in a low voice of confirmation for her girl's words. She steadily then led the girl out, the mabari hound following them, and both men watched as she did, seeing her glance over her shoulder warily just before she closed the door…

And Alistair could honestly say that after a few moments of silence… he was left surprised.

"Well… I was expected a punch to come…" he admitted, turning to regard the nobleman, his brow cocked.

"Honestly… so was I. Having one's honor spat on, whatever little of it might be left… it's never a welcome prospect," Fergus nodded before scoffing as he turned a disgusted look away. "But make no mistake that I mean _you_ caused yourself to lose what honor you should have. I merely mean that your technical sister-in-law has done such…"

"Surprises me that you seem to be rather approving going by those words…"

"Given that my sister holds no animosity towards you despite leaving her and not being present for Ali's birth… I trust that you are a man with honor. You married my sister and aide in the care for her child. I won't hold you in contempt.

"I simply would like to speak with you, get to know you without my sister lingering around. She tends to have an overshadowing presence, if you know what I mean…"

The former templar nodded, but shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms as he did. "She's also cautious when it comes to her family. Ali doesn't have much of a blissful childhood. The last thing Aliea wants to see is Ali lose what she does have."

"And she holds me in suspicion, I suspect?" the teyrn inquired, not exactly in disbelief. More like… realizing a worry was confirmed. It seemed so as the man shook his head. And it was certain as he spoke. "I had feared that she no longer trusted me as she once would. I suppose I should be grateful she's trusting me at all to visit me now…"

"She's uncertain," Alistair corrected. It might not be much of a difference, but there still enough of one. "If anything, she doesn't trust Anora. She worries what happens if your queen somehow finds out that we were here and interrogates you for information…"

"And she told me when I last saw her not to put my life on the line for her," Fergus nodded and began to stride out the same door Aliea had exited with their daughter. And before he gripped the doorknob, the eldest of the siblings beckoned Alistair to follow him. "I'd rather we went somewhere else to converse. The last thing I need is some unexpected visitor striding in to see me speaking with the last of the Theirin bloodline."

"I'm surprised that my family can even be within your walls," Alistair remarked, falling in step behind the nobleman. "Your guards and servants…"

"They're all swore loyalty to the Cousland family, _not_ Anora. They won't do anything to strike against a member of the Cousland family. Aliea and Ali are blood relations and you are married to my sister… you are all persons that they have pledged their lives to. And it's already known by any aware of your existence that Aliea is a threat because she loves and aids you. All those here are people unhappy with Anora anyhow," Fergus explained as they made the short journey to the estate's library and the study connected there. He waved Alistair over to a chair in the room, which was accepted, before the teyrn sat behind the desk there. "But it matters not, so long as no one recognizes you. As much as you bear a resemblance to Maric and Cailan, I doubt anyone will truly realize the why. After all, Anora's decrees are still rather… unknown. Only those of high ranks know of her plans. She would risk too much if she allowed commoners knowledge that Maric has a surviving son."

"No one knows I exist? How? The rebellions…"

"They were ended so quickly and as your presence was not amongst them… few even believe you ever existed. And if they do… they feel certain that you are dead. Though I know Arl Eamon does not…"

"How is he? And Teagan?"

"Alive. And as worried about you as I am about Aliea." A somber look crossed the noble's face as he gazed a questioning glance Alistair's way. "I'm surprised you haven't visited them at all. They have inquired about you, hoping Aliea sent me some word of your welfare…"

"Do they know of Ali?"

Fergus mournfully shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "The last thing I want is to fear for Aliea or Ali's existence. I let Aliea stay here during her pregnancy and Ali's first year not only because I wanted to know they were safe but because I was certain that I could keep their existence hidden for some time. And if I release such details to anyone that need not know…"

"It was risking too much," Alistair nodded with a sigh of relief. It was a bittersweet thought, to revel in the knowledge that Eamon didn't know _anything_ of his current situation, especially of the fact that he was the father of a beautiful and brilliant little girl. He hated hiding much from Eamon, but… after how willing the man had seemed at the Landsmeet to let him be exiled, the former templar had been much like the angry boy that had been sent to the Chantry. Right now however… letting Eamon know he lived… he worried if the man might try to convince him again to take up the throne, in Ferelden's best interests. Perhaps he wouldn't, but Alistair wasn't chancing it, not while it would affect Alistea.

The last thing he wanted was risking the chance that Anora would learn of Alistea's existence.

"For what it's worth… I thank you for what you did. I know she's your sister, but you are right… she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me," he murmured, grateful and quiet. He really didn't know what he would be doing right now if Aliea had died. Especially if she had died because of him, for him…

And he didn't even want to think about Alistea never having the chance to live…

"Don't blame yourself. She's a Cousland after all. If there's anything I've noticed of our family, we're headstrong and utterly devoted to those we love," Fergus explained with a shake of his head. "And my father raised us both to be willful and strong. It wouldn't have been Aliea if she didn't set her heart on the path to devote herself to you." He paused and gave a scoff, but it was an amused one, judging by the smile on his lips. "History seems to repeat itself in a way, doesn't it? My father fought for yours and now his daughter would do the same for you…"

"I'd rather it never has to come to that…"

"I gathered as much, but… Alistair… do you mind if I call you such?"

"It's my name, isn't it? And I don't have any titles… or any that I care for."

"You should. Especially as we rarely chose our own fates. Frequently, they are thrust upon us and the more we fight them, the harder and more burdensome life becomes. After all… would you say you'd rather a life if you fought against a life as a father to Ali, a husband to my sister?

"Or is life easier because you've accepted these facts of life?"

"Aliea and I made the choices that brought us into this reality…"

"But had you any idea that when you left, she was carrying your child?"

"Your Grace… if you are trying to use my daughter to convince me to try to take back what I've renounced, it won't work," Alistair scoffed as he stood. "Yes, I accepted the duty of a husband and father, but I do not see how doing so risks Ali's life. She's my daughter and just because my blood flows in her veins, she cannot be safe within Ferelden. Even if I refused to be there for her, her life would be in danger. Perhaps more so as an extra blade is better than none.

"If I continue to hide and refuse the throne, then she stands a better chance at survival. If I sought to challenge Anora… then I _am_ risking my child's life. I don't care to be that kind of fool…"

Silence drifted within the room as both men continued to stare at each other, their gazes harsh and firm… until the teyrn allow his lips to turn up in a smirk. "Either you've always been a stubborn man, or you've let my sister influence you greatly," her murmured with evident amusement as he got up onto his feet as well. "I'm glad my sister was right to trust so deeply in you. I thought she was being the naïve fool she and my father were when she left to find you. I didn't think you were going to actually accept the responsibility to a child you had no notion, never mind the fact that you left.

"I'm glad to be assured that you do love my sister and niece as greatly as you do.

"Now… as much as I _wish_ you'd reconsider your birthright, I won't try to press you further. I'm sure you wish to return to Aliea and Ali, though I doubt you know your way around the castle…"

"Your help would be appreciated," Alistair nodded as he gave a bit of a helpless shrug, also relieved that this talk had come to an end, except… "Teyrn Cousland… I actually have a few questions for you myself…"

"Given that I have interrogated you, I think you're entitled to a few," the elder Cousland sibling permitted with a nod. "Oh, and call me Fergus. You're my brother-in-law. You needn't be so formal around me. I doubt you were so formal around my sister. When you first met I mean…"

"That's because she was also a Grey Warden. Or at least a recruit. But… speaking of Aliea…" Alistair began, quirking an eyebrow as he regarded Fergus suspiciously. "I have to wonder… do you wish me to be king for the simple fact that you _know_ I would take your sister as my queen? If such would happen, that is."

"It would merely be a delightful bonus, in my mind, not a motive. All I want is to see Ferelden in just and reasonable hands… and no longer fear for the wellbeing of my sister's family. I don't know if she mentioned to you, but… I lost more than our parents.

"I had a wife and son… both who had gone to be with the Maker that night Howe attacked…"

"Yes… she did mention that," the blonde said in a morose whisper. "I don't want her to gain more pain either…"

"Yes… now is there anything else you wish to ask, or…"

"It's more a request. You made mention that I am Maric's bastard earlier. I don't take offense to what you said. It's the truth, I know," the former Warden stated, flat and even. He was desensitized to the notion in all honesty. He didn't care if anyone saw him that way. He had lived with it all his life. He was used to it. But there was another reason… "But… Ali has let to learn everything about Aliea and myself. And while her life is threatened, I'd rather there is no way people could learn from her lips that she's a Theirin…"

"I can see your caution, yes. And I do apologize for the term I called you. It was insulting and I shouldn't have, but…," Fergus returned in a voice that made Alistair able to see how this man was his wife's brother. There was soft concern in his voice, yet… there was also a firm and compelling force behind it… the same kind that had made Alistair defer the decisions to Aliea in their mission during the Blight. She was a few years younger than him, new to the Grey Wardens… but she was a woman perfect to be placed in the leader's position. It seemed that perhaps that was a Cousland trait as well; even Alistea was beginning to radiate the attribute. "You should know that while you do have Ali's best interests at heart, you do have to realize that she will have to be made aware of why her life is in danger. The true reasons.

"Before someone else is the one to inform her…"

* * *

Absence of one's presence hardly ever sat well with Aliea anymore these days.

It always meant 'if I can't see you, I risk learning that you died' to her anymore… or that death had indeed happened. Especially in these days when contact was far and few between amongst her old companions.

And it was even harder in regards to the people that had spent almost every waking moment at her side.

Wynne had been amongst the first. The old mage had been the first – by only a mere second though – to assure Aliea she wouldn't face her unexpected pregnancy alone. Nothing seemed to be more important to Wynne other than seeing that the young Grey Warden gave birth to a healthy baby and eventually raise her with all the nurture and love a mother could provide, as well as seeing that Aliea had the love and support to do so. It had been hard enough to go through the pain of motherhood without Alistair at her side; Aliea was just glad that Wynne had been there, along with so many others.

The young mother could still remember how delightful those first few months with Alistea in her arms had been… and how she would tease Wynne that apparently she _was_ the grandmotherly type, how she was being so to the daughter of Alistair as those two had been rather fond of each other… and how she asked Wynne if she minded being seen as a grandmother to the girl. The mage didn't… but there had barely been a chance for her to be called such by Alistea.

As Aliea once told Alistair, the worry for both the lives of the young mother her child, had been a strain on everyone… and it had been worse for Wynne.

She hadn't even been able to witness Alistea's first birthday.

The pain of the mage's absence had brought everything crashing down around Aliea greatly, made it impossible for the woman to leave her daughter out of her sight for even a moment… and made the cold nights without Alistair near her all the more unbearable.

Then there was Leliana, the one of two women Aliea had come to think of as a sister. When the noblewoman had made the decision to leave her family's estate to seek out Alistair, many of her friends voiced how she couldn't run off alone, but they all knew that they couldn't all go with her. Leliana had been the only other one to accompany her, switching between keeping contact with Zevran, seeking out relevant information, and being Aliea's companion and Alistea's 'aunt.' Aliea didn't know what she would have done without the bard during that time, knowing that none of the others where ones she would have so willingly trusted Alistea's care to. And given how the woman who was both Fereldan and Orlesian was gifted in spinning a tale and in song, it only seemed right for her to be one that was part of the child's care, especially as Aliea wanted her daughter to hold the same ideas of the Maker that Leliana did, instead of the Chantry's.

But even Leliana's time with her came to an end, though not in the painful manner of Wynne's.

Leliana no longer spent so much time with the mother and daughter because Alistea had her father now; Aliea didn't need to worry about someone keeping an eye on the baby if she couldn't and again, if too many of them were together it would probably give their identities away. But Leliana was still the one that visited the family the most, yet…

Aliea just hated how she could hear nothing of her friend's welfare otherwise and always worried for her.

There were others too of course, though not with exactly the same effect except loss.

Fergus, of course, was one, being the last remaining member of her family before her time as a Grey Warden; but it wasn't impossible for her to know how well he was doing… just being away from him hurt. She missed the company of Zevran, Oghren, and Shale and was always glad when they were able to make the sparse visits… that would happen no more. And then… there was Morrigan…

She remembered how outraged with the witch she had been that last time she saw her, the night she came with a deal to the Warden, a deal Aliea had turned down. The last thing in her life she wanted was to spare Loghain. She allowed him to live so that he could die; she wasn't going to betray Alistair further. But there was also the worry that… what if Loghain had been killed as Alistair wanted and instead… the lovers were forced to make that deal so they could be together. Aliea couldn't take that thought and she doubted her husband could have either, never informing him of Morrigan's words.

But as much as she wanted to punch the witch that night… Aliea was grateful.

Morrigan didn't want to risk the noble's life, the life of her friend… sister. Aliea could hold no anger towards the woman anymore and only wished that she hadn't disappeared, or would at least return. She doubted that the woman could so easily be killed and she had to admit that the notion of introducing her – and Alistair's – daughter to Morrigan would probably be a hilarious scene to play out before her…

But the humor was lost to Aliea as she sat on the bed in her old room, in the same room she gave birth to Alistea, watching the girl play with Markus and all the old toys that had once been hers; she was glad Howe didn't destroy those at least and it granted her daughter a chance to experience a childhood she should have had. But while Alistea played about happily, all her mother could do was worryingly watch the child, worrying about her father and what life would be like if the last of the Theirin line received the treatment Anora no doubt wished upon them.

She hated mistrusting her brother, but… she knew she was giving him a painful burden by harboring them, even for just one day. If Anora found out… Aliea knew she'd lose her brother, the only person she had left of the near blissful life that had been theirs before the last days of King Cailan. And as much as she couldn't bear the thought of losing Alistair or Alistea… she couldn't lose Fergus as well, not after being blessed to still have her brother alive and well after everything…

She would rather he betray her than to see him die.

But to betray her husband and daughter, she didn't want such to happen… and knew it wouldn't

Yet still, she sat here, worrying about Alistair, hating having him out of her sight and arm's reach. Yes, he would leave her frequently to accomplish a job posting when it was his turn, just as she would leave him and Alistea when it was hers. But somehow, she trusted his skill too greatly to worry. But here… she couldn't help but worry…

She hoped it was only because she was worried about how Fergus would handle a talk with Alistair because he could be a bit of an overprotective brother and had been greatly agitated that his sister had gone through a birthing without the father at her side.

Still, whatever worries were on her mind they were pushed aside as a voice broke through her ruminations.

"Mama… Uncle called Papa 'Maric's bastard.' What does that mean? Did Papa know _King_ Maric?"

_That_ made Aliea jerk as she turned wide eyes onto her daughter. She was _really_ going to have to chew her brother out for using that word around her girl. Though… there was something a bit more… imperative focus in that question that the mother didn't want to answer. She hoped she could make Alistea forget about it…

"Ali… don't repeat that word… bastard. It… it's an insulting way to… describe someone."

But still the girl probed. "Oh… what does it mean? And why'd Uncle use that word then?"

"Ask me when you're older."

"But… Mama… what does it mean? How is it an insult to Papa? Did he not like King Maric? He doesn't always seem to, but… he never says anything bad of him, like Queen Anora…"

"Ali… please," Aliea snapped, a little more harshly than she would have preferred, but panic was beginning to grip her heart. "It… it's just not an easy topic for your papa, so please… wait until you're older…"

The child gave a pout, but went on playing, albeit in a more frustrated manner, ignoring the mabari this time, leaving the dog staring at her rather sadly. But Alistea paid him no heed, not as her hands were clenched around the stuffed dolls of people and animals, slamming them into the floor and against each other at times. And there was no longer a smile on her face or a laugh on her lips… making Aliea give in with a sigh…

"Ali… don't be mad at Mama," she murmured, slipping off from the bed to sit down next to Markus while her daughter proceeded to ignore her. "Sweetheart… do you really want to know how or why people think badly of your papa, especially if none of it was his fault?"

"But… Mama… I don't understand _anything_ that's going on," Alistea mumbled, her movements slowly stalling until she shoved the doll into her hand to the ground… as her shoulder began to tremble. "You and Auntie Leli always told me stories about Teyrn Bryce… and you never told me he was your papa. Why? Why didn't I know before and…

"Mama, what happened? If Uncle doesn't hate us, why can't we live here? This was your home before, right? Your papa helped free Ferelden so… why aren't we safe here? If Anora's a bad queen… why does it matter if you were in some rebellions? Why don't others fight her as well?

"What's going on? Why are you hiding things from me? I thought you loved me…"

"Oh, Baby… don't say it like that. You know I love you," Aliea said in a pleading voice as she pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close, running her hand over the girl's shoulder-length, soft hair as she leaned back against the bed. "I… I know your papa and I don't tell you some things, but… Baby… it's because you're still a small girl. We just… we want you to stay safe and we don't want to tell you things you might not be ready for…"

"Like what? What can't I know?" the child said in a low voice, her small hands gripping at her mother's clothing.

"Things that… Baby, you remember the nightmares you had a few weeks ago, after… after we almost lost you?"

"Yes," was all Alistea mumbled out, her shoulders shaking, the chill of the memory still evidently present.

"Some things your Papa and I know of… they might have that same sort of effect on you. Make you be afraid. And I don't want you to be fearful. You're my brave little girl. I don't like seeing you afraid…"

"Is it really that bad? But… what about your papa? Why didn't you ever tell me about your papa? How could he make me be afraid? Why couldn't I know about him?"

"You did, Sweetheart," Aliea whispered, pulling away and tilting her head to gaze sincerely into her daughter's big, brown eyes. She loved seeing those eyes. Innocent, loving, and lively… so much like her father's, yet so much more. "Auntie Leli and Mama told you all those war stories remember? We did tell you of your grandfather. You knew who your papa spoke of earlier, remember? You knew about him… you just didn't know that he was your grandfather…"

"But… I… why didn't you just tell me before? Why couldn't I know?"

To this Aliea gave a sigh as she carefully stood, Alistea still in her arms, before she returned to the bed, setting the child against the pillows before she lounged by the girl. "Baby… you know that your papa and I, we have to be careful. And we especially have to be careful with you. We don't want anything to happen to you, Darling. And… we don't want you knowing something that others might _kill_ you for. At least if you don't know, some might see you as a harmless girl…"

"But Mama… you told me never to trust bad people. They're never always good to children…"

"I know… but… can you blame your mama for wanting to at least give you that chance of mercy… if those that might take you from your mama and papa have any room for mercy…" the nobleborn murmured, her fingers gently brushing aside the little girl's bangs before she gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Baby… I promise, everything there is to know about you, your mama and papa… you'll know one day. Just let yourself grow up a little bit more, okay? And don't grow up too soon…"

"Not if it means I have to help wash Markus," Alistea wrinkled her nose with disgust. "That never looks like fun."

To that, Aliea had to give a relieved laugh before nuzzling her nose against her daughter's, drawing out more giggles from the girl. "It never is. He just doesn't appreciate bubbles like you do…"

Though there was a fresh wave of giggles on the young girl's lips, they were quickly silenced as there was a knock on the door and they heard Fergus call out, "Sister? Are you and Ali in there?"

"We are," she returned as she got up from the bed, pulling Alistea into her arms before she went to open the door… and felt relieved to see Alistair's smiling face as he stood by her brother.

Although the soft and silent reprieve was quickly shoved aside as Alistea exclaimed, "Papa!" before practically leaping from her mother's arms into her father. "Oh, Papa! Mama gave me her presents! She said I get to pick _three_ of her old dolls! _Three_!"

"Great… my own wife is trying to compete with me for our own child's love," Alistair groaned mockingly, making Aliea glare and cross her arms as he and Fergus stepped into the room. "Trying to outdo me with her presents…"

"Oh, please… like that can ever happen. Not while the both of you act like you were raised by dogs," Aliea grumbled, setting a skeptic glare on her husband. "Ali's always been more drawn to you since you're less keen on setting rules around her. I'm the 'boring, mean' one…"

"For the record… I didn't say that…"

"Oh, Mama… Papa… don't be silly," Alistea laughed as her arms went around Alistair's neck. "I love you both. And… Papa, your dagger is really pretty. I really like it… just as much as I like Mama's dolls."

"Would it be too soon for me to imagine that Ali has to frequently play peacemaker between the two of you?" Fergus spoke up, directing everyone's attention back to him, as he knelt by Markus, delighting the dog by scratching him behind the ear. "So… why exactly did you two marry if you're at each other's necks like dragons?"

"For no reason why you need to know," Aliea muttered as she slumped onto the bed.

"Ah… say no more," the elder sibling smirked… just as Alistair did.

"Don't you try to read anything into that," the only adult woman warned the younger man, barely noting how her brother stood or how her husband allowed Alistea's feet back onto the ground.

"Read into what?" the other former Grey Warden questioned with fake innocence as he knelt before their daughter, inquiring, "Did your mama show you around the castle at all? Your uncle was going to if she didn't… especially the armory…"

"Wah! Really?!" Alistea squealed before shaking her head. "No, Mama just showed me her toys. We've been in here the whole time." She swiftly whipped her head around, staring over at Fergus with excited eyes, again bouncing on her heels. "Uncle… really? I get to see the armory? Oh… and you have a library, right? Can I learn more about our family? Oh please!"

"You sound as bad as your mother was at your age," Fergus laughed as he strode over to Alistair and Alistea. "You have an enjoyment for history and battle, don't you? I don't see why I can't indulge your requests then… provided that your mama doesn't mind…"

"I'll regret it if I say I do. Just don't let her play with any blades," Aliea sighed before casting a glare at Alistair… who only continued to smirk that sickeningly contagious grin of his, frustrating her to no end. Frustrating because she suddenly knew what he was up to…

And because it was making her want to shove her own brother and daughter out of the room sooner.

"Oh yay! But wait… Mama… Papa… aren't you coming?" Alistea wondered, coming down from her high as she looked from her mother to her father, her face scrunching up with suspicion.

"Actually… I'm rather tired out," Alistair said, faking a yawn as he moved to sit down by his wife. "And you have so much energy… you're only making me more tired…"

The girl's face remained contorted, not at all dropping as she turned to her other parent, murmuring, "Mama?"

"Well… you know how Papa is…" Aliea began as she positioned herself behind her husband, gaining an approving hum from him as she began to massage his shoulders. "He gets cranky if I leave him to his solitude…"

Alistea's nose was quick to scrunch up with disgust as she stuck her tongue out. "I keep telling you that I know you guys kiss when I'm not around! Why did you still have to hide from me?"

"It's an adult thing, Ali. We're funny that way," Fergus cut in quickly as he gently led the girl towards the door. "Besides… do you really what your parents around, kissing and such, while we're looking at swords and armory?"

"I don't care… I just think they're being silly, acting like I don't know what they do," the little girl grumbled, but them seemed to ignore the adults around her as she turned to the mabari and called to him, "Come on, Markus. I bet Mama and Papa want to hide from you to…"

Alistair just shook his head as Aliea rolled her eyes, but said nothing else as they watched Markus run to join Alistea before they followed Fergus out of the room. But her brother was the last one out, giving a wink as he shut the door… after locking it.

"You sneaky scoundrel, you…" she hissed at Alistair as she shoved him down to the bed and hovered above him, glaring… and only growing more annoyed as he simply smiled at her. "Use my brother to get us alone…"

"I did no such though. He wants to see is niece so I mentioned that he should take her to the armory. She's got a bit of a sadistic mind and enjoys sharp things. It would keep her occupied for hours… oh wait… I might have, actually…"

"I should beat you for that…"

"Please don't. Haven't I told you enough that when you're being rough it's just not as much fun?" he continued to tease, the fool's grin still plastered on his face as he pushed himself up on an elbow. "Besides… just _try_ to tell me you don't want to do _it_."

"You know… there are times… that I hate you," the former noble growled, but had to surrender to her husband words as his hand reached to cup her jaw and he leaned forward, touching her lips to his… before he swiftly spun around and forced her onto her back. She couldn't help but give a surprise, but amused laugh as they finally kissed. "By the Maker… Fergus better keep that girl occupied for awhile…"

"So do I. I'm not eager to even think of when this ends," he rumbled, his lips sensual and sultry against hers, hands roaming, his touch possessive and hot, even through the layers of clothing. It still had Aliea panting and gasping into his mouth… until his hands found her breasts and pinched her nipple, forcing her to give a pleading cry. "Definitely don't want this to end…"

"Well… would you stop the teasing and get on with it?" she hissed, her hands at his shirt, forcing it up his torso.

"Now, Love… you know that I just can't do that," he smirked against her lips, but did break away to tear the shirt from his body before he returned to her, this time sliding his lips against her neck as his hand groped her thighs, shoving her skirt out of the way. "I've missed having you like this. Can't we savor it…"

"As long as you don't drive me crazy and… dammit, Alistair!" she gasped, her hands gripping at his back as she gave a jerk… feeling his fingers already teasing the sensitive bud above her entrance. She couldn't stop herself from twitching and squirming, her blood growing hot with everything about her lover, from his lips on her shoulder to his deft fingers and his strong back to his heated breath on her skin… and even the mischievous snicker he gave. Though _that_ made her blood rage with irritation.

"Stop driving me insane," she snarled, her grip on him shifting as she tried to angle her body. The ache in her hips and at the bottom of her spine made her restless and needful, her breathes heavy and interrupted with shrill gasps, unable the fight against the movement of his fingers. "Alistair… you're making me go crazy!"

"And you do the same to me, Dear," he murmured, his lips at her ear. He then shifted, lifting his head to allow him to gaze down at her was a dark smile and moving his free hand to gently un a finger along the corner of her mouth. But his fingers at her core did not leave nor stop, both to her delight and ire. Though… as she stared into his eyes and felt his fingers at her lips, Aliea's exasperation began to wane, her hips rocking with his movements, only wanting to gain that pleasure and relief that waited at the end.

A damaged gasp leaked from her lips as her movement began to speed and her nails dug into Alistair's back. He gave a pained grunt, but his fingers didn't stop just as his eyes did not pry away from hers. It was driving her mad, unable to break away from his intent gaze even as she began to thrash, unable to take this much torment.

Just as her body neared its breaking point, she gave an urgent cry, her hands gripping him by the back of the head and shoving his lips down to hers, their mouths meeting in something more akin to a crazed clash than a kiss. Aliea didn't care and she doubted that Alistair did, not as she realized how heavy his breathing was and how quickly his own heart was beating. It was all she needed to let go, giving a muffled scream as she did.

She felt like a wreak as she felt her body slowly wind down, her head racing, heart still beating so rapidly, and hips muscles still giving uncontrolled spasms. But… she could smile and do so delightfully, even giving light laughs as Alistair gave her tender kissing along the side of her face, his hand now drawing soft circles against her hip.

"You can stop now," she whispered, turning her face to meet his lips and relishing the lazy, lingering kiss that came. However she broke it rather quickly, smirking as the former templar jerked away with wide eyes, heaving…

As her hand had no slipped beneath his pants and held him by his length.

"See? You can stop now. Don't be so tender now. Get us naked and can knock yourself out," she said in a lusting, low snarl, confidently caressing him, enjoying having _him_ helpless and involuntarily reactive to her touch, making him tremble with restrained pleasure.

"And you complain about me driving you insane," he growled, grabbing her by the wrist and shoving her hand out of his pants before he proceed to obey her earlier directive and rid himself of anything barring his body from hers, just as she did the same with her own clothing. She had to chuckle with delight as she met his dark, hungry glare before he stalked back to her, shoving her down to the bed and kissing her hard. "You drive me crazy every damn day… Woman. Hell… I just have to see you smile and I want you against the wall…"

"Well… it's not like you _can't_ have me against the wall, if that's what you really want," Aliea teased then laughed as she watched her husband jerk away to stare at her with wide eyes. But the laugh died away as she gave a gasp, feeling herself wrenched from the bed before Alistair swiftly brought her against the wall, her breasts pressed against the cold stone and Alistair's chest pressed to her back, his lips already taking to suckling her neck and shoulders. And it only made her laugh all the more, her head thrown back as she did. "I take it you really wanted to, huh?"

"Hmm. You know… this is why I love you," he rumbled against her skin, his hands rough against her hips. "It might be Ali's birthday, but you sure do a great job of making me feel like _I'm_ the one getting the special treatment."

"You're married to _me_. You should consider _that _special treatment," she murmured, reaching back to grip her lover by the hair as she twisted her head to allow her to kiss his cheekbone. "Now… make love to me before I start screaming…"

* * *

**Endnote:** There it is then... the first chapter and I apologize for it being so long. I wanted it shorter, but explanations and explanations and well... the fun lime scene kinda wouldn't end as quickly as I hoped. XP

So... I hope I didn't do too badly with Alistair here. I know I needa listen to his sense of humor more and try to fit it in better. Just didn't think that it would be quite the right thing to do though when getting an 'interrogation' from his brother-in-law. XP

Well... I dunno what else to say right now except that I hoped you liked it and are as eager as I am to get to see Chapter Two. To let you know... I think Fergus will have a few appearances and I'm going to have Anora pop in as well, along with the Guerrein family. Also... sorry to any lovers of the mabari party member and leaving Markus as an afterthought. He's kinda tough for me to work in, especially knowing what my plans are for the story. As for other party members, in all honesty, I don't know Zevran, Oghren, or Shale that well as I raced through my first and only completed playthrough because I had to see the Landsmeet on. So only Alistair, Morrigan, Sten, Leliana, and Wynne got any attention from me. XD

Anyhow... that's all I have to say I think. R&R ^_^


	2. Fear

**A/N:** Just to say... FINALLY!!! Ugh, this chapter has been a headache for me, particularly because I couldn't remember what exactly I wanted to accomplish with the first section. I don't know if I did, but... at least it's something I do like.

Oh, and just to say, since I just recently finished my second playthrough of the game and was a little more thorough, There are things I didn't know about when I started this fic (or '_Don't Let Go_' for that matter), but I want integrated in the story. Just to let you know in case things seem rather weird. This mostly applies to companions and their stories since in my first time through I only completed Wynne, Alistair, Morrigan, and Sten's quests. I'll let you know exactly what's going on with each character when the time comes (except Wynne... poor Wynne... I do wish I didn't have her die...).

**Song Suggestions:** Again, _Krypteria_'s album _In Medias Res_ would be a choice for atmosphere. In the 2nd section I was also listening to _Breaking Benjamin_'s latest album _Dear Agony_ as well, particularly for _I Will Not Bow_. That... and I just grabbed the DA:O soundtrack. XD So of course... been listening to that too.

Well... here you go now then. As much as this was a bit of a pain to write, there are points in this story I found... amusing at least. Hope you will at least and that something might intrigue you as much as it did me. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Fear**

"_Take care of yourself, Sister. You've stayed alive this long… so don't die on me – or on Alistair and Ali – anytime soon."_

Aliea gave a sigh as her mind drifted back to those parting words of her brother… and how their lives had changed so much. She remembered how she made no mention to him to take care of himself before he left for Ostagar. She mentioned how she'd miss him, how she wished to go with him… but her own worry that anything would happen to him, no. In fact, she and her brother both berated their mother for doubting his own skill. The two of them always had a sense of invulnerability about them… until their lives changed.

Now… despite surviving the events that others hadn't, the siblings had realized how fragile their lives really were.

Especially the life of her baby girl.

She brushed her fingers over the bangs of Alistea, sitting by the child as she slept. They had spent several days at sea now. There had practically been no reason to visit her birthplace, except for the sentimental ones. Simply that Aliea didn't know if she'd ever have a chance to even contact her brother. Zevran and Leliana would bring short and vague messages from one sibling to the other in the years since she left the family estate. But now… Aliea had enough of running to and fro in an attempt to keep her family's location from being revealed to Anora and those loyal to her. It wasn't helping, not in the least. It was putting Alistea's life in just as much danger and gave the child no stability.

This needed to end.

"Aliea… Alistair… why don't the two of you step outside for a bit? Maybe the fresh air will do you some good," Leliana's soft voice sounded, calling to her the attention of the mentioned couple, the former noble's husband, off sitting in a corner of the cabin, picking at the pages of a book he barely seemed to notice. "I'll watch after Ali. She'll be fine.

"And don't argue with me," she went on to say when Alistair and Aliea both made to ignore the redhead as she stroked the restless and twitchy nug in her lap. "You two are getting too morose for my tastes right now."

With a groan, Alistair closed the book on his lap and tossed it over to his pack before standing and nudging his head towards the door. Aliea released another sigh as she leaned down to kiss the forehead of her daughter as the child took an afternoon nap, mostly due to sheer boredom. She then stood to follow Alistair out and up to the deck of the ship, wrapping a shawl around her shoulder before exiting the cabin. She gave another sigh at the feel of the sea spray against her face once she reached the deck, a sigh that had been accompanied by the former templar's as well.

"I guess Leliana was right. We've gotten rather… depressive," she said languidly, her one arm wrapped around his and their fingers entwined as they made their way to a less crowded area at the side of the ship. "By the Maker… I'll be glad when we're on land again. Traveling by ship is rather boring when compared to land. All those hordes of darkspawn and bandits that just couldn't get enough of our company…" she attempted to joke, wanting to hear her lover laugh and see him smile.

It worked and she swiftly was rewarded with such

"Please… you're making me want to jump into the sea and swim back," he returned in a voice that sounded just as forced as hers, but… also relieved as he untangled his arms from hers and instead wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in. "Think they'd throw a welcoming party for me? Glad that I decided to come back to play our game 'Who Dies First' again? I suppose it won't be much different than the ones they already gave us, huh? Celebrating with blood splatters and gift giving by looting…"

"Don't forget all the lights and explosions their emissaries treat us with as well," she was able to laugh lightly as she felt Alistair's lips at her temple. It _was_ better to be out in the sea air rather than to remain in that stuffy cabin. Though the minor relief she felt was just that… minor. Even considering the relative safety of their journey, Aliea would prefer to feel ground beneath her feet and no longer having to breath in 'fresh' air that was salt stained.

She had never been one for ships, ever since the travels she had gone on with her father…

"Do you regret leaving Ferelden at all?" she murmured, resting her head on her husband's shoulder as the thought of her father reminded her of _everything_ of her life before. Before she had been called a traitor… "I mean… despite everything, can we really say we're anything other than Fereldans?"

"Given that the three of us were raised by dogs? Oh, don't try to say _you're_ an exception," he added with a chuckle as Aliea gave a scoff. "You love that mabari of yours more than I'll ever understand and… sorry," he sighed, his hold tightening around her waist. "I shouldn't have said anything. Not while you have to leave him behind…"

"It's okay. At least Markus is with Fergus," she responded as she bit her lip, hardly enjoying the thought that after all this time… she no longer had her faithful hound by her side. "It… it's not like bringing him along would have been a good idea. It's like a huge sign saying 'Ferelden nobility.' I doubt we need that issue…"

"It might have helped though. They'll complain of our plain accent, how we smell of wet dog. At least if we had Markus we could say that at least we're 'special'… or at least sic the hound on them."

"And we wonder why Ali starts fights," she groaned then muttered. "Also… I _don't_ smell like wet dog…"

"I didn't say _you_ did. But you know how it goes with foreigners…"

"Perhaps, but… so what do _you_ think I smell like? If it's not wet dog…"

"You really want the answer?"

She pulled away and glared up at him to see that damnable smirk of his… which only infuriated her all the more. "You know I _never_ ask unless I want to know. I'm not some scared little girl that can't handle the truth."

"I doubt you ever were, considering that fearless child of ours," he pointed out, the smile evident in his voice as he drew a thumb over her cheek. "So… you really want the answer?"

"Stop stalling and just say it…"

But the smirk lasted a moment longer before he leaned in and breathed hotly against her ear… "Vanilla and cream… and sex…"

"Alistair!" she shrieked indignantly, slapping his shoulder impulsively which only seemed to succeed in drawing a robust chuckle from him. "Oh, you… would you stop thinking about that! Andraste's ashes! It's only been a few days and we don't have anywhere right now…"

"So… are you saying that if we did…"

"No!" she snapped quickly and spinning away, hoping that her husband didn't see the blush in her cheeks as she realized now _she_ wanted to shove him off in a dark corner somewhere. She shook her head, frustrated that it took only one single mentioning… and she was already growing impatient. And when could that impatience be sated? They had to wait for morning before they'd disembark. There was certainly no way she'd let her and Alistair hide themselves in some dark crook like a pair of illicit lovers. Especially not if there was the risk of Alistea hearing of such… conduct of her own parents.

Maker's blood, Aliea didn't even want to think of the inevitable day the girl found out about sex…

And needing to forget about all the thoughts now filling her head…

"Alistair, Love… seriously, are you… really that disturbed by where we're heading to?" she questioned as her fingers gently traced over his at her hip. "Do you… feel more a traitor than ever because of it?"

"I… I don't know, to be honest," he whispered as he slowly drew her closer, shifting to hold her in both arms and tucking her head under his chin. "I know we've been… everywhere, you could say. So, part of me is unfazed, yet…

"Still… it's just hard to think on _where_ we're actually going? And to live? It's just… strange…"

"I know, but… Leliana does think that we _could_ disappear there," she murmured back, her arms around his waist, holding him as she cherished the warmth and strength she found in his arms. "And… I actually enjoyed the place when I went. I know it might sound a little… traitorous to say that, but…"

"We _are_ traitors, remember? All over again. Although… I guess if you think about it, we've been traitors since Ostagar," her husband muttered as he held her close, a hand at her neck, his fingers teasing her skin tenderly. "Sad though that you of all people are considered a traitor. After everything you did for Ferelden, to save it from the Blight. You could have left the nation to its fate…"

"I only stayed on because of you, Love," she whispered, her grip tightening on his shirt as she shifted to breathe against his lips. "You might think you did little, but… if you hadn't been there, refusing to leave, I couldn't have gone through with the task. I suppose if another senior Warden lived, maybe. But I would have just been a shadow then.

"But I wasn't one, because you were there. You urged me on that we _had_ to do our task and… I know I fell in love with you since I saw your smile and heard your laugh. And I never wanted to see the world be devoid of them.

"_I_ never wanted to lose them…"

She took advantage of the pause that followed, allowing herself to press a kiss to his lips, reaching up to grasp the back of his head as she moved her lips against his, both possessively and eagerly. She wasn't at all surprised, but no less delighted as his hand at her neck took a steady hold and his mouth moved just as fervently against hers, his wet and warm tongue sweeping over her lips. She felt herself moan with yearning and shove herself against his body, suddenly forgetting that they were out in the open. The chilly sea air hardly seemed to register in her mind as she only felt the heated blood of her body and the delicious warmth of Alistair's. All sound around them seemed nonexistent; silence enveloping them, making it difficult for Aliea to repress her moans, unable to recall why she should…

"By the Maker! If the two of you have such eager desires, could you at least find a room for yourself?"

The complaint broke through the trance Aliea had been in, making her break her lips from Alistair's and whip around to face the disgruntled man, though he had already walked off, leaving her with her husband's amused laugh.

"And you slapped me for mentioning sex," he said, still laughing as he took hold of her chin and turned her gaze back to his before he gave her a light kiss on the lips then pulled away. "See? You're just as restless as I am. I don't think that that day at your family estate made things better. More like it just… fanned the flames…"

"Yeah? And you tend to have a one-track mind," she muttered jadedly just as she ground her hips against his, admitting to herself that she enjoyed the way his eyes widened and the startled grasp that fled his lips. She gave a chuckle as she let her arms rest in a lazy circle around his neck, smirking up at the man, glad that neither one of them had experienced a diminish in the passion that had awakened in them six years ago.

Of course… that longing did come with a bit of disappointment. Particularly because they had a daughter.

"You're hardly one to talk," he groaned, his breaths slightly heavy and shallow. "Told you… you just have to smile and my mind goes crazy. And then you'll kiss me or provoke me… do me a favor, Dear. Try not to torment me so much until we've got a room of our own…"

"We'll have to wait until Ali's settled in her own room as well," she pointed out before giving a sigh and resting her head against his shoulder. "She's not going to like that, you know… having to spend her nights alone. She's so used to sharing a room with us or a tent. I don't see how she'll enjoy being alone…"

"Not right away, but… she'll get use to it eventually. Want it as well. We just have to give her some time," he murmured, kissing the crown of her head before giving another chuckle. "Well… at least _there_ she's still a child. Oh… don't let that get you any ideas of trying to let her keep _that_ particular tendency…"

"And lose the chance of sharing some hot, steamy nights with you? I think not!" she laughed lightly then gave him a quick peak on the cheek. "I'm sure there are other traits that she can pick up. I hope she'll start to gain other habits… ones that don't leave me worried and wishing…

"Alistair, are we doing the right thing with our baby? Tell me we are…"

"Your guess is as good as mine, my love," he sighed, giving her a comforting squeeze and another affectionate kiss. "But… I don't see how this choice is a wrong one. You're a good mother, Aliea…"

"But I almost got our baby killed, Alistair! Of course I've done things wrong! We should have tried to settle down earlier and that would have never happened!" she cried out, breaking from his arms and stepping away. She turned a fuming glare onto him, but she let it fall as she sighed and turned away, leaning against the side of the ship and looking down at the rhythmic beating of the waves against its hull. "I just… I can't stand this. I thought I was done with all this worry on whether or not we were doing things right for Ali. Then that attack and… I don't even remember what happened. Just I remember seeing that shriek rush past and… I didn't even realize it grabbed Ali until… until…"

A fist went to her eyes as Aliea felt her body tremble and break, her eyes clenched shut as the tears broke free at that memory of the terrified screams of her daughter, the numb fear that flowed through the former Warden's veins, realization dawning on her too late. If Markus hadn't been there, hadn't tried to drag the darkspawn from Alistea… and if Alistair hadn't reacted as quick as he had, hadn't retrieved Ali when he did…

She couldn't stand to think of what might have been. It was bad enough that she had been too numb to react.

_She_ had almost let her child die that day and the nightmares that had haunted her were worse than her daughter's.

She wasn't waiting for something worse to happen.

Alistea needed a stable, _safe_ life. It was time she had it.

As Aliea continued to let the tears fall, she felt a strong warmth encircle her and she did nothing to refuse her husband's embrace, letting her grief-stricken body relax as best it could in his arms. She could, to a point, knowing that this was all he could give him. He couldn't say anything. He knew that they had almost lost _everything_ that day. Alistea was their life, their only child – probably _ever_ – and they almost let her slip away. They both faced guilt and incompetence that day and still did… and she was glad Alistair didn't try to say anything contrary. He couldn't, she knew that.

Risking their daughter's life wasn't an option. They couldn't continue to do so.

But in the midst of the sullen mood that had fallen onto them, a sudden gaggle of noises caught the couple's ears, making them both turn towards the commotion on deck and give an exasperated groan.

Before them, racing around deck was Alistea, not seeming at all languid from her earlier nap. Instead, with the boundless energy the girl possessed, now she was chasing Leliana's nug, Schmooples, yelling at it to run even as she giggled uncontrollable, easily dodging and zipping around other passengers, evading her pursuer. Aliea couldn't help but feel pity for her friend, watching the bard attempt to catch the small child… and fail. Yet, she couldn't help but give an amused laugh, joined in with Alistair, both of them finding in unbelievable that here was a woman that had ensnarled adults with no difficulty… but couldn't handle the job of babysitting one child.

Of course… to be fair, Alistea probably was as troublesome as _five_ children – or more…

"Oh! Schmooples! There they are!" the girl cried out, jerking to a stop once she must have caught the sound of her parents' laughter, which burst – though it shouldn't have – as Leliana seemed to think that she could catch Alistea now that she halted. But Alistea swiftly dashed over to her parents, eluding the bard once more and instead leaping into the arms of her mother. "Mama… Papa… so why'd you run off? It wasn't… you were kissing again, weren't you?" she accused, the girl letting her face contort with annoyance.

"We'd be lying if we said we weren't," Alistair chuckled, leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheek. "But that's not why we're out here. Your auntie Leliana thought it'd be best if we got some fresh air…"

"Salty air isn't _fresh_," the girl muttered, scrunching her nose up with disgust. "I want back on land. This is the longest boat ride I've been on and it's _boring_! Are we there yet?"

"In the morning," Aliea sighed, but smiled, unable to be completely exasperated by Alistea's impatience. Instead, she found it a touch endearing. And seeing some immaturity in her girl was rather relieving. "Don't worry. It won't be much longer…"

"But it's _boring_ here. I like Schmooples and all but…" Again, Alistaea's face cringed with aggravation as she glared at the nug now safely in the arms of its owner. "Schmooples isn't Markus. Markus is more fun." A soft sigh escaped the girl's lips as she turned her gaze back up to her mother, her brow now creased with despondency. "Mama… I miss Markus. Why couldn't he come? He's not such a bad dog, is he?"

"No, Sweetheart," Alistair spoke up, beckoning the girl's attention to him as he softly caressed her cheek. "But… your mama doesn't think he'd enjoy where we're going. It's not exactly a place as… rough as the others places we've been. Markus would stand out and he'd let others know that we're Fereldans…"

"And that wouldn't help hiding," Alistea sighed as she rested her head on Aliea's shoulder, but kept her sad, brown eyes on her father's. "Papa… I don't like hiding. It's like… when boys are chasing someone and they call him a coward because he won't face them. I don't like thinking I'm a coward… or that you and Mama are. I mean… I've seen you fight! You're not cowards! So why do we have to hide?"

"Oh, little Ali…" Leliana spoke up before either could even open their mouths. "Your mama and papa aren't cowards. Don't ever think that they are. Don't listen to anyone that would say such. If they did, they don't realize just how much your parents love you and how precious you are to them.

"They don't want to lose you, to see you hurt.

"They don't care about being called cowards, not while they have a little girl to protect."

The 'little girl' gave a morose nod, her grip on her mother's shoulder growing taunt as she mumble, "I wish I wasn't still a 'little girl.' I can't seem to do any good being little…"

"Ali, hush," Aliea murmured in her daughter's ear, holding the girl close. "Don't say that. Remember what Mama told you at Uncle Fergus's? I don't want you growing up to fast. And you're no trouble, Darling. Auntie Leli is right… you're precious to your Papa and I. Don't think otherwise. And don't worry.

"All that matter to us is that you stay safe and that you can grow up as a little girl should…"

For a moment, it was silent. Then Alistea pulled away from her mother, leaning back so that she could look her in the eye… allowing Aliea to almost laugh at the sight of her daughter's disgruntled face. "You're not trying to tell me that I can't learn to use the dagger Papa got me, are you?"

"As much as I know I'm the 'mean, boring' one… I'm not _that_ mean," Aliea said, cynically cocking an eyebrow as she regarded her girl. "I already made enough rules on your _birthday present_. It wouldn't be fair to you to make more."

"And don't worry, Ali," Alistair spoke up, the mischief in his voice making his wife face him and she had to glare at the smirk plastered on his face. "If your mama ever changes her mind… we'll figure something out. After it's not fair that she gets to wield _two_ swords if you can't have one. And I _am_ the one that got you the dagger. She doesn't exactly have a say…"

"Alistair… by the Maker, I swear…" Aliea began to mutter, but was cut short quite quickly.

"But Mama… Papa _does_ have a point," Alistea murmured, staring at her mother with an earnest and innocent gaze. "It _was_ Papa's present and you told me that you were a little girl too when your papa taught you. So why would it be bad for me to learn?"

"You know… I hate it when you side with your papa so often."

"That's because he's the silly one," her daughter beamed and laughed as Alistair sardonically muttered, "Thanks." She gave another burst of childish giggles, accompanied by Aliea and Leliana both, much to the chagrin of the sole male amongst them. But the light laughter died away shortly and Alistea wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, giving her a kiss on the check as she added in an amused voice, "But you're being silly now too, Mama. You both know I'll always love you. So stop being so silly…

"And… I'm hungry," the child swiftly changed the subject, jerking away and upright before wrestling out of the adult's arms to return to the deck. "Can we go get supper now? And if it has to be soup again… I want cheese. Mama, do you think you can try to get one those mean men to give me some cheese?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Alistair piped up, wrapped his arm around his wife's waist while that foolish grin of his spread across his lips. "Don't you agree, my dear? Persuading a bit of cheese for garnish for your darling daughter and handsome husband?"

"Don't try to push your luck, _Husband_. Or I'll remind you just _why_ Duncan recruited me and you'll lose _all_ of that 'special treatment' of yours," she warned under her breath, her arm also snaking around his waist and her fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his pants… before she gave him a hard pinch on his hips. It would be a lie to say she didn't relish the surprised yelp that resulted from the act.

"Ow… but… just a bit of cheese, please?" he pouted, the innocent act making their daughter giggle again as she tried to get Leliana to let her hold Schmooples again. "And you're so much better in speaking than I am. You are quite talented in the use of your mouth after all…"

"Alistair!" Aliea hissed, slapping a hand against his chest. "Don't make innuendos around Ali…"

"Mama. Papa," the mentioned girl grumbled loudly, hugging the large nug that was practically her size. "Can you just kiss and make up and _not_ hide to do that so that we can go eat and stop fighting." She paused and gave a heavy sigh as she turned and began to trudge off to the lower deck, muttering, "And Mama says _I'm_ a kid. They're the kids. Schmooples… adults are strange people, don't you think? Well… better get to back in the room. Can't bring you to dinner. Others might think you _are_ dinner and that would be bad."

"Just imagine what it will be like when she learns that you two don't hide just to kiss," Leliana whispered to the couple under her breath, the three of them following the child. "I'm sure she'll think you're all the stranger…"

"Please, Leliana… that's the last thing I need to think on," Aliea sighed, her and her husband's arms still wrapped around each other. "I'd like to think she'll remain blissfully ignorant about that notion for a _long_ time from now.

"So could we just hurry after the girl before she runs off again. I _don't_ need to have to chase and search her in the crowded mess hall."

* * *

At first glance and to common knowledge… Ferelden seemed to be no different than it had been roughly a decade ago. At first glance…

There was no censure amongst the commoners in regards to their queen. Hardly a soul amongst the citizens seemed aware of the faults of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, which seemed to be no more than an afterthought in the minds of those that did know. After all, the man had died when the Archdemon had been slain; he was – and would always be – a hero. And his daughter reigned. It mattered not to the common people that a woman who had no Theirin blood and bore none to continue the line was their queen; she was the daughter of a hero and if someone was to rule now that Calenhad's line had ended, she was seen as the perfect choice.

At least in the minds of those that hardly knew what had conspired in the event directly preceding the fall of the Archdemon.

But for those that knew, the men and women of nobility that had been present at the Landsmeet and had laid eyes on the last of the Theirin line, none of them believed the claim that Anora had made that the man had been nothing more than an imposter; they knew that there was no doubt that Alistair was Maric's son. A few of the lesser and foolhardy nobles had even spurred some people into rebellion, but they failed and they only succeeded in cementing the common belief that Cailan had been the last.

However… as much as Anora was satisfied to see the rebellions work more in her favor than against her, to see that the majority of Ferelden was devoted to her, dealing with the forced fidelity of the nobles that had stood with Aliea and Alistair was no less than frustrating and maddening. She knew that they only did nothing to usurp her for who was there to lead after her? Eamon would do no such thing as the man was indeed wise and aware that making such an attempt would truly only hurt him. Vaughan, the current arl of Denerim, was probably the most ambitious of those that had supported the Warden, yet… he wasn't fool enough to attempt his own coup.

The rest of her opposition hardly had any real standing to overthrow her… except for one.

The very brother of woman that Anora detested.

She didn't trust the current teyrn of Highever in the least. He spoke in no way against her; not as Eamon or Teagan would, the former, subtle in his words and the latter, hostile in his tone. But… it was the void in Fergus's words that insulted Anora more than any other noble. He spoke in such a factual, detached tone that there were several times the widow wanted to slap the man. But she could do nothing against him. Not while he held the favor of the people.

He was believed to be the only surviving child of Bryce Cousland, for many had forgotten his sister in the years following her disappearance. An amazing fact given that it had been a rather common opinion that Aliea should have succeeded her father, her cunning mind and enchanting charisma having swayed many nobles into seeing the woman's brilliance as her skill in arms earned her the respect of soldiers. Not to mention, she had accompanied her father more frequently to court and on diplomatic trips than Fergus had. Several had believed that Aliea was the more competent of the Cousland children.

Though now… it was a forgotten thought as Fergus no longer seemed the boy he had been in the years prior to his parents' deaths. He had restored Highever to something near its former glory, easily taking up the firm and just lead of his father. And many held sympathies towards the man for the loss of his entire family and rejoiced that he lived. Now that the Theirin line was believed to be spent, it seemed that others worried for the loss of the Cousland line as well.

Because the man seemed to have so much going for him, Anora knew that to have Fergus against her would help nothing, especially in the public eye. She attempted her hardest to win him on her side, hoping that his absence during the whole mess that happened during this last Blight might make it easier to gain his support. She knew declaring his sister as a traitor would work not do so however, even if she kept the declaration amongst only the upper echelons of nobility. But had she any other choice as Aliea began to rebuke her, declaring that Alistair truly should have been king? She relayed that to the man, reminding him that his sister had doomed herself in that move, but all she had received was an empty agreement. It did not sit well with the woman at all.

And thus, she kept the man nearby, closer to her than any other noble. Especially as she had heard the whispered words of her subjects, what many thought would be an ideal arrangement both for Ferelden and in their own idealized thoughts… and what she knew to be true. Not only for her own reign or to give her own heirs a stronger foothold for the throne, but more importantly…

She could see how marriage with the 'last' of the Cousland line could work against the siblings…

So, it went without saying, that Fergus's company could be just as frustrating as it was satisfying.

Especially in the latest news that had reached her ears.

"Tell me, is it true? Someone matching your sister's description was seen in a port of your teyrnir. Was it her?"

Infuriatingly, the man just looked at her with bemused and innocent surprise, the both of them partaking an afternoon tea in the privacy of her chambers. Though it would have seemed that she simply wanted a private, friendly chat with the man, Anora knew that the charade would fool her servants better than this man. He always seemed to know when she used a ruse with him…

"It's probably just random dock gossip," he shrugged, a casual and eased air about him, as if this news had little effect on him. "People say many things to amuse themselves. It's foolish to believe everything bored men say."

"It's foolish to ignore anything that has potential threat as well," she bit back, her blue eyes glaring at the man who still seemed utterly nonchalant about the issue.

"Ah, you are right… _if_ my sister indeed has set foot in Ferelden," he seemed to agree, but there was a hint of mockery in the man's tone that Anora did not like one bit. Her grip on the handle of her teacup tightened. "I imagine you fear that she's returned to Ferelden then? With Alistair in tow?"

"And what's to say that she hasn't already been in these lands?" she returned, biting back her snarl. "I said nothing of her coming or going. How do I not know she's received some aide from you and is now leaving now that whatever plans she has are in motion?"

"True, but I merely assumed that you spoke of this suspicion now because you believe that she's in Ferelden and wish to stop whatever plans she might have before they can begin," he went on to say. "If you thought that she had some sort of plan _in effect_ with my aide… why set up a charade and not just arrest me? It would save us both the trouble…

"And I also don't see why there would be cause to worry if she has left. If there's anything within her as the sister I knew… she fights her own fights. So if you fear assassins and the like… I see no reason…"

"Yes… she fights her own battles… but allowed my father to die when they faced the Archdemon. I have a hard time seeing what was honorable of your sister when she was quite satisfied to disparage the hero of Ferelden as she did. And to my own face, Fergus!" she exclaimed, this time unable to hold back the snarl, finding herself focusing on the insult she had felt after her father's death and hearing _that woman_ hiss out that he deserved that death and how she had wanted it that way. "You still wish to acknowledge such a selfish and uncouth woman as your sister?"

"Can you deny the truth, Anora?" the teyrn questioned, his eyes holding a careful glare, as if he was questioning her on several different matters. All of which… she knew exactly where his thoughts lay, though his words did not reflect that. "Whether or not I agree with her, whether or not I detest her… it cannot change the fact that she is, by blood, my sister. It's like trying to deny that the blood in my veins is not my own.

"The truth is not always easy to face."

"No… no, it isn't," she had to admit with a sigh, staring down at her tea, gently swirling the liquid inside her cup. Of course, the truth wasn't easy and in all honesty… who better to know than the two of them. Both were widowed and by people they had not expected would murder the love of their lives; his father's old 'friend' had killed almost all of his family and it had been her very father that allowed her husband to fall. And as Fergus's family was all but gone, so was hers.

And the similarities in their lives were probably what infuriated her so much about him, because the last thing she wanted was to be drawn to this man and to allow herself any chance to continue seeing the man without the interest of using him.

She did not need to find herself actually falling for the brother of her father's 'murderer.'

Especially as she knew she could not trust him…

"But to return to the prior topic… I imagine that what you've asked me here for was to try to drain me of any information of my sister, once again," he gave a groan before Anora could speak her mind, replacing the cup on the table and lowering his head, his now empty hand reaching for his forehead, massaging the ceases of his furrowed brow. "How often have you asked me these questions for the last two years? The answer will _always_ be the same as it has been. I know _nothing_ of her plans. It matters not if she contacts me or not. If my sister feels her life is threatened, she will not be fool enough to reveal such information to persons she can't trust… and that includes me, as I'm certain she'd be aware that there is the possibility that you'd try to use me…

"And we both know that is _precisely_ why you bother to summon me."

"Teyrn Cousland… if you are trying to guilt me as your sister had tried with my father… yes, I _am_ using you as I intend to use any piece or source of information as I can. Especially while so many others have the sort of loyalty you have… empty," she accused with an angry snarl, also setting her cup down as she held a fierce glare on him… only worsening her agitation, as he stared back at her with no reaction. Just the same bleak stare she was always subjected to. "I will do what it takes to survive, just as anyone would. Can you disagree? You, Eamon, your sister and all her companions… can you dare say that they are any different from me in that regard?"

"It is those with the same goal that fight the hardest against each other," he muttered, his pale green eyes still void, but now tired. "Then I'll say it now and hope you listen this time…

"I know nothing of Aliea's plans and if she is anything like the sister I grew up with, she has no plans against you.

"Now… if that's all you want from me…"

He stood and turned his back to her, clearly with intent to make his way to the door and would have… if Anora hadn't stood up as well and reached for his hand.

"You know that there are reasons other than your sister that urge me to invite you to my chambers…"

He halted before slowly turning back around to face her. His cautious and apprehensive gaze settled on her, knowing _exactly_ what she spoke of. But he did not look at her this way because he was unwilling. She knew he was willing the moment he walked in that door… and as he took the chance to shove her to her bed.

But he was uncomfortable with this act, as she was, yet… neither of them could resist.

If they could, she would have never invited him into her chambers before and he would have never entered.

The damn talks she had with this man had opened that door because she let her guard down, believing him not to be a man she could consider in the least. But as she attempted to gain his trust, voicing her regrets for his mother's death… Anora had made a mistake opening that wound. It had been one of the few times his emotionless façade fell and her hate of him fell as well. At least the hate that had been simple and without conflict.

Instead now… whatever flooded her heart was mixed with complications.

She knew the loyalty of his heart rested not with her, but his sister, no matter the words he would speak to her. She knew she could not trust this man, just as he did not trust her. She would kill him if it came down to it and he would do the same. They were both taunting their fates as they gave into their need for companionship and finding it in the wrong person. But they didn't bother to fight the desire.

They had enough to fight. They both needed something to submit to, to be weak for once… something of an escape from their struggles, even those they had with each other… even if it only made things worse later…

But she shoved the thoughts from her mind as the submitted to their lust, feverishly disposing of the clothing barring them from each other. She then gave an approving chuckle as she felt Fergus's warm, rough hands grope about, preferring this feral thirst he had for body to his indifference in conversation. She especially enjoyed the brutal way he handled her; it was not a form of cruelty, just fierce passion.

And the way he ravaged her, fierce and violent… it expressed their frustration perfectly.

That was all this act was between them, a chance to act on all these frustrations with no restraint.

In time, the deed was done and now their bodies were spent, making neither one of them even attempt to move from the bed. Anora had no desire to, not as she found her body still insatiable. And why should it be otherwise when the man with her held and caressed her, his lips at her shoulder and a hand resting against her inner thigh, as if… he wished to tend to her like a man who wanted to fully please the love of his life? Not for a second did the queen fool herself into thinking that this man loved her or that he even wondered if he did. But she knew that he did want a woman to love, just as she wanted a man she loved as much as she had loved Cailan… or to love one more so.

And given how Fergus comprehended the notion of post-coital cuddling better her late husband had… it was hard for her to _not_ want such with this man.

But that was not to be. She'd accept that. She'd use him as he would use her and expect nothing else.

"You are a cruel woman, Anora. You know that, don't you?" he muttered in a hoarse rumble by her ear, making her jerk as he interrupted her thoughts. "I'm sick of these games… _this_ charade. Not as the rumors are beginning to surface…"

"And what? Do you fear that your sister will hear and feel betrayed?" she snapped back, her heated blood only growing fiercely irritated as he continued to please her body, a move in conflict with how his words angered her. "Your loyalty either belongs to me or that traitor. And I shouldn't have to say what happens if you choose the latter…"

"My loyalty lies with Ferelden, as should yours," the teyrn replied vaguely, groaning as he slid away and sat up. There would be nothing else to gain from him carnally and it didn't matter. That wasn't what was important to her anyhow.

What was important was what he was hiding…

"And you think that your sister has Ferelden's best interests at heart. Better than I do…" the queen snarled, watching as the man gathered and pulled on his clothes.

"You wished to see King Calenhad's line decimated completely. To see the brother of your husband dead…"

"He was _not_ the brother of Cailan. They might have had the same father, but Maric did not acknowledge Alistair. And neither will I," she stated with disdain, angry at Fergus's statement that she should accept the bastard as a brother… and that his sister was had been in the right, not Anora. "So you think I was a fool in wishing so and your sister better by pleading to keep the bastard alive? You saw what happened soon after the archdemon fell. Rebellions! And those will continue so long as Alistair lives! So long as others believe he does…"

"The common folk believe him to be nothing more than a rumor," he returned bleakly, his pants on now as he wrestled on his boots. "The danger is past…"

"Hardly. People like _you_ and Eamon know that there was no lie in the rumor that Maric had a bastard and also know that chances are, Alistair yet lives. And I _know_ that sister of yours went after him. She found him, didn't she? She's back with him… and you know it. What is she planning?!"

"I told you, _I… don't… know…_" he growled, focusing a glare on her. "But if there is anything the woman is planning it's just to live. Forget her. She's had enough of death in her life. She wishes no more…"

"And she told you this? How long ago?"

"I saw it in her eyes at your coronation."

She would have believed those vague and empty words if the man hadn't faced her. But Fergus made a mistake. His eyes were on hers and she could see the emotions he betrayed within his pale green eyes. Emotions so strong he could not keep them utterly hidden from everyone…

There was fear within those orbs. Fear of discovery…

"She was in Highever, wasn't she? She came to see you, whether she left or returned…"

He said nothing and instead turned away, returning to his prior task. To anyone else, he might seem impassive to the conjecture, but not to her. It was subtle, but she had been around this man for two years now; it was easy for her to catch the stiffness and urgency that had encased him.

_Finally_! She was able to use this man as she needed.

"But… she left, didn't she?" Anora went on, sitting up and moving towards him, grasping him by the wrist as she breathed against his neck, making him shudder as she spoke, "You said she wants to live and if you are right in that… remaining in Ferelden would not be a choice to make."

"Are you finally going to believe that she has nothing planned against you?"

"No… not if her reason to live is to give herself the time that is needed …" She paused, letting the words sink into the man's thoughts, watching him and seeing… his body stiffened slightly more. The teyrn was growing frightened and now that he was nearly fully dressed, he was about to run for the door. But she tightened her grip on him, not wanting him to run now, not when she almost had what she needed to know.

"She's bidding her time… isn't she? She has an ace of sorts… doesn't she?"

"I have no idea what you mean…"

"She wasn't alone, was she? She had two others with her, in the least. That… redheaded bard friend of hers and… a man. A man who I imagine was Alistair, by the description…"

"I wouldn't know…"

"And there was another with her… a child…"

Suddenly, his body grew taunt and straight, freezing for a moment as he pulled on his boots. It lasted hardly a second even, but again, the time she had spent with his man had made it possible for her to perceive the icy change in his demeanor. And all of this… it was more than enough to make her smile, even as a realization settled upon her. One that threatened every single one of her ambitions.

And Fergus picked up on it, standing and pulling away from her. "It was probably some beggar child, asking for coin. My sister is a Grey Warden after all. I thought that it's supposed to be nearly impossible for them to have children."

"_Nearly_. Then there must be a chance, wouldn't you say? And if it is her child… wouldn't that give you much reason to hide this truth from me?" she questioned as she reached for his arm and jerked him back down to the bed, pinning him down as she held a fiery glare on him. "And reason for you to remain a Theirin loyalist.

"Because that's your niece, isn't she? Your niece is both Cousland and Theirin… the child of Alistair.

"Otherwise… _no one_ would need to hide this child so…"

"It doesn't matter… none of this does," the teyrn snarled as he swiftly shoved her aside and against stood from the bed, his eyes no longer those empty, pale green orbs Anora had been accustomed to for so long. Now they were blazing with the same fire she recalled Aliea had, that day when the Warden defied her before the woman disappeared. She recalled that fierce fire that rested within the gaze of those of the Cousland bloodline, how it agitated their enemies… and feeling that same notion having faced such by both siblings.

"My sister never cared for the nobility and their affairs, for the trivialities that consume their lives," he continued, his voice filled with insult and anger. "All she ever wanted was to live a life that was her own. And how many times has she been denied that?

"Leave her alone. Your throne matters not to her. If it did, she would have been part of the rebellions, yet you never found her amongst those numbers. Because she is no threat."

"And why should I believe what you say? Why should I think there might be any truth to your words?" she retorted, standing from the bed as well and jerking him around once more to face her. "All you care for is that sister of yours. You would find no guilt to lie to me to do so…"

"If I lie, that's treason…" he murmured carefully.

"Yes… but I imagine you know just as I do that to act against you would only make things worse for my reign. And even if you wished to do so, you'd know I wouldn't risk that chance," Anora returned, her voice quiet, but still fierce. "And just to let you know… I did note that you did not say outright that your niece is not Theirin nor explicitly deny her existence…"

With a groan, the man threw his head back then heaved a sigh before he lowered his gaze back to hers, his eyes hard and frustrated as they glared "You know… there are times I respect and admire you for your brains… and days that I hate you for it."

"Don't worry. It's a fairly mutual feeling and as I said, I won't act against you."

"But I'm not my sister."

"And no matter what you say… she is a threat, especially if she has found Alistair and had his child."

"Then it's a good thing that I have no idea where she is," he smirked and shrugged her off, making his way for the door. "Farewell, Your Majesty… and may the Maker always keep at least that one important fact far from your grasp."

* * *

"Ah! Schmooples! Look!" Alistea cried out with delight as she hugged the nug to her before spinning around to face Leliana as they all watched the ship dock. "Auntie Leli, you were right! Val Royaeux is beautiful!"

"Oh, but just wait until we venture further into the city," the bard smiled as she knelt down by the elated child. "I'll have to give you a tour, won't I? It just won't be right for you to come to Val Royaeux and not experience just how magnificent it is."

"Does that mean I'll get to see the Grand Cathedral?! Oh please Auntie! I really, _really_ want to go there…"

"Don't worry, Ali. We'll all be going," Aliea said, smiling down at her girl, enjoyed the uncontained excitement and glad that at least Alistea had no qualms with the location where they would _hopefully_ settle down.

Though she did wonder about someone else…

"So… change your mind at all?" she whispered to her husband, noting how speechless the man had been since the city had been within sighting. It had worried her to see him so. "Regretting this now?"

"No, not… exactly," he breathed, staring at the sight before him, his eyes shifting restlessly. "I just… I never really imagine that… well, I know we're not in Ferelden anymore. I'm rather surprised I've never even seen a place like this before…"

"Well… there is no place like Val Royaeux," Aliea smiled and hugged Alistair, remembering just how amazed she had been when she had first laid eyes on this city. "And it's not like we've even been to many large cities of late. We've been a bit of a hobo family, you know…"

"Ha ha… so that's what a teyrn's daughter has been reduced to?"

"And don't forget… you _are_ a king's son," she whispered in his ear as she slid a tongue along his ear, urging out a chuckle from herself as he gave a shiver and swiftly gripped her hand as her fingers teased the length of his neck. "You know… I do find it rather thrilling about this whole notion. Once a noble, running off with an illegitimate prince and his child… trying to keep you all to myself…"

"Glad to know that you're not growing bored of me," he murmured, turning around to neck her just below the jaw. "And that you don't regret being with me…"

"We've already covered this, Love," Aliea sighed then failed at repressing a laugh as he gave another shudder. "Alistair! How am I supposed to hold a serious conversation with you when you keep reacting like this?!"

"And how do you expect me to act otherwise when you're teasing me _on purpose_?" he groaned in a hoarse voice that made _her_ wish to moan and shiver.

But whatever else was to come of their teasing or conversation, it was halted as Aliea felt something tugging at her pants, turning to look down and Alistair doing the same, as he took note of her movement. It hardly came as a surprise to see Alistea's excited, brown eyes staring up at her parents.

"Mama. Papa. Come on! You can kiss later! The ship's docked! Can we go now? Can we?"

Aliea just smiled and gave a sigh of relief. No… there was nothing to worry about, to have decided to travel to Val Royaeux, to live here despite what had transpired between Orlais and Ferelden. Did it matter anyhow? As Alistair said the day before, they never truly had been without being known as traitors after all.

And at least in Orlais, hopefully this was the last place anyone might think them to go. There was a chance they could disappear here, give Alistea a life she deserved… and never worry of the problems that faced them in Ferelden.

But as they disembarked, Aliea had a cold, dreaded feeling in the back of her mind that the problems had barely began…

* * *

**Endnote:** Bwha-Ha! So... anyone thought of throwing Fergus and Anora together? I didn't, but what plans I did have did set things up for it and well... let's just say I'm intrigued to see where this goes. Also... if any of you were hoping for some smut, as much as I was willing to write some between Fergus and Anora, I was too frustrated with the time this chapter was taking to even write it decently. That and I didn't feel it was necessary for the story. What needed to be shown was already stated and honestly... as much as this thought intrigues me, I'm not exactly as ecstatic about them as I am about a romance with Alistair. XD Maybe another day...

I've no idea if there's anything else to say, though I know I had a ton of thoughts I wanted to mention, but oh well... Only thing I can think of is... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the wait was worth it. I also hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, as am I... given who I'm gonna have pop up. ^_^

**Edit:** Just remembered one thought... I know that if you play as Cousland, all the options you seem to have make it sound like you never got out much. To me... I think that's just plain stupid, especially if you talk with Dairren and ask him what he's heard of the family. He remarks that everyone thinks that the younger, your character, are more likely to succeed the teyrn. And just because you can fight pretty well in training? I think that's ridiculous. And given that Bryce seemed quite taken with his kids, I'd think that he'd at least let one travel with him if he or she desired so. And since Aliea is my character and traveling as been part of my blood, I'm saying Aliea had been all over Thedas with her father, at least as she got older. And given she ends up friggin' persuasive... I'll say that she learned those skills from her father and meetings she attended and blah blah blah. Just to me, it would be stupid to put such faith in a kid that's still wet behind the ears you know. Or something like that. Ugh... it's late... I'm done rambling here...

R&R


	3. Friends

**A/N:** Again... I feel like screaming FINALLY with this chapter. It wasn't actually as hard as Chapter Two when it came to writing (except I had to cut a few ideas because it was getting too long). My problems just came in the form of babysitting and my new obsession with Assassin's Creed (pathetic that I JUST got the first game, isn't it?). Anyhow, due to the latter and its sequel, I might be getting rather slow in the writing of this story, especailly as I'll be heading back to school this January. Oyi... Hopefully though... I'll still be able to write and all.

Which reminds me... after this chapter, I only have a few chapters with certain plans. I have an idea where this is going to go, what will happen, but I'm trying to figure out all the timing and such as well. i have ideas... I just gotta play a mix and match game with them. XP Just a heads up...

**Song Suggestions:** Song selection is no different... except I've been grabbing a few more songs here and there. Only thing I can think of right now that I listened to while writing was _Clint Mansell's Lux Aeterna_ and it's variant, _Requiem For a Tower_. Such pretty songs, don't you think?

So that's it... read now... XP

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Friends**

The lands of Ferelden, every sight and city, all of it… they seemed to be nothing more than fonts of pain nowadays.

Ostagar, where much of the king's army – and Cailan himself – had been lost…

The Kocari Wilds... how many scouting bands had been lost there as well by a darkspawn ambush?

No longer did a Theirin hold the throne in Denerim. Perhaps one's wife, but… she had exiled the last of the bloodline and declared that man's love as a liability despite all of her efforts to save Ferelden from the Blight.

And the Castle Highever… the site of murder of the late Teyrn Byrce Cousland and his wife Eleanor…

Fergus didn't know if many people felt as badly as he did these days or if they had as troubling thoughts – or as many – but… he had a hard time caring. Much of Ferelden still regarded Loghain highly, the former Hero of Ferelden. But their living hero… she seemed to have fallen from the minds of many. And nothing could be done to change that fact, not in these circumstances. Not while Maric's only surviving son refused to take up the crown and the one woman who could convince him to do otherwise only held one concern: the wellbeing of their child. In a way, Fergus was as frustrated with his sister as he was with much of Ferelden, yet… he held nothing against her.

After all, he had no desire to see Alistea's fate to follow that of her cousin's…

However part of him knew it was probably foolish to worry about the girl. She was nothing like Oren. He had been eager to fight as well, had an enthusiasm for war stories as well, but… he hated to admit that his lost son had never been as strong as Alistea… like Fergus had been nothing like his sister. In truth, she should be the teyrna. She had always been the stronger, more promising one, even though neither of their parents would admit to it, loving them both too greatly to life one over the other.

But Fergus had always known, even without hearing the words of others, he had seen it clearly.

It wasn't fair in the least that he was teyrn and she was a 'traitor' living in exile.

"My lord… we should head in now…"

The teyrn gave a sigh as he dismounted his horse and turned his head towards the voice, giving a slow nod to Ser Gerard, a knight in his service. "Then I suppose we should proceed," he said as those of his entourage to lead the horses off to the stables and he fell in step behind the knight as they made their way to the entrance of their destination.

"Milord… does something bother you?" the knight questioned in a low, uncertain voice before they took three steps. "You have been rather… pensive through the trip…"

"Is it possible to not be bothered, given the times?" the noble sighed, trudging up the steps of the castle and allowing his voice to grow low as they neared the doors. "You are aware of who paid a visit and that the queen has suspicions… how can I not be bothered? And now… to have to deal with the next person to call on me…"

"At least he won't wish to find means to call you a traitor," Gerard added with attempted optimism, but hardly sounded as convincing as he tried to be.

"No, but he'll still want the same information Anora did," Fergus groaned, shaking his head before muttering, "He has a right, I suppose and I know he'll mean no one any harm, but… this is just an uncomfortable position I'm in…"

"Of that, I have no doubts…"

And with that, their voices fell silent as they entered the main hall to see the lord of the castle pacing before the fireplace impatiently. The man certainly had reason to do so and who could blame him? Given that he knew nothing of the fate of the boy he once raised…

It was rather painful for Fergus to think that he was one to have a hand in this anxiety of Arl Eamon Guerrein.

"Milord, the teyrn of Highever has arrived at your behest," the knight called out, his words beckoning Eamon to halt and turn to face the newly arrived, just as his brother did.

"Ah, Fergus… it's good to see you, lad," the elder brother began, quickly striding over to greet his guest with a warm smile and enthusiastic handshake, both of which made the teyrn's insides twist 'round with guilt. "It truly is the Maker's blessing that you yet live and hold your family's estate despite all that's happened. I hope that gives your father's soul some ease…"

"Or at least less unease," he returned trying not to cringe before he gave a nod. "Well… I can say that it is good to see you alive and well yourself, considering several things. Everything is going well for your family as well, I trust? What of Conner's progress? Is he still doing well? And how is he?"

"The First Enchanter has been kind enough to keep Isolde and myself updated, but we haven't spoken with Conner himself for several months. Irving worries that constant contact might make it harder for the boy to forget his born status… make it harder for him to see fellow mages as equals."

A look of loss came over the man's face as he fell silent and allowed his gaze to fall. The pause made the atmosphere fill with discomfort, something evident by the troubled look on Teagan's face. Fergus himself pitied the elder Guerrein… and felt relief that neither he nor Aliea had shown any tendencies to magic. To be taken from family and made to live at the Circle Tower… he was just glad that had been a situation not part of their lives.

"But Connor has been doing very well, yes," the father added, a sad, but proud smile spreading across his lips, eyes still downcast. "Irving says that he has a very advanced control of his abilities, but Connor is best with the theories and knowledge of the Fade and all that is connected with it. And… he is rather eager for the next visit Isolde and I will be able to make, to share with us all he's learned…"

"I'm sure he'll also be eager to see little Gwyneth again," the teyrn nodded, allowing a smile to cross his own lips. "How is the girl?"

He had a certain fondness of Eamon's second child, particularly because the girl had been born a year after his own niece and he always wondered if seeing the girl was anything like seeing Alistea grow up. It wasn't. He always knew that and such had been confirmed a few weeks ago when he saw his sister's daughter for the first time in four years. Gwyneth was a bright, energetic girl herself, but… she did not have Alistea's fiery spirit nor such enthusiasm for the affairs and lore of battle. He didn't see Gwyneth growing up to be a warrior maiden like her late aunt had been.

Alistea would, seeming much like her own mother had at that age.

"Doing well… which is an accomplishment as Isolde worries too much if Gwyneth will join the Circle as her brother has." Again the smile dropped, but there was no loss or sadness in the man's eyes. Simply… consideration. "I don't know my own thoughts there. As much as I would hate to see another child leave… I know Connor wishes he could see his sister more, the poor boy. Though he is grateful that he's even allowed to keep in contact with us.

"And he's rather delighted to know he'll be granted leave to attend Teagan approaching marriage…"

"In Andreste's name… _marriage_?" Fergus repeated, not at all hiding the shock he felt… before he turned a smirk onto the other man. "So things with Kaitlyn have gone well? Congratulations! I had no idea…"

"It's rather fast, I know, but I'm certain this will work out," the bann finally spoke, displaying an eager smile that Fergus remembered wearing for _months_ before his own marriage. It was good to know the event was something the man was looking forward to.

At least it was good for awhile… before Teagan's demeanor sobered and he spoke rather melancholy.

"You know… Kaitlyn knew your sister. Said that Aliea had been the one to make it possible for Kaitlyn to establish her foundry. She… she was hoping to know what became of the woman. And… am I to guess that the news is not good given that her hound accompanies you?"

To that, Fergus gave a sigh and grudgingly glancing over at Ser Gerard. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later. He wished he remembered that Kaitlyn had been one of those that prospered from his sister's actions. He remembered how the woman had approached him, to speak to him of a woman she regarded highly, not believing Anora's decree as the woman was a rather prominent figure at court now and privy to such things.

But it didn't matter that the mentioning of Kaitlyn had urged the conversation in this direction. It would have gotten here eventually. Still… Fergus would have preferred to draw this out further and maybe even gain the chance to not even speak of this, but… that had been a vain hope.

"All I can say is that the woman still lives. At least I believe she does," the teyrn sighed, shifting uneasily on his feet, wishing that this wasn't a topic that the Guerrins would constantly take up with him. Yes, he understood that Eamon worried for Alistair and the best bet to discover the man's welfare was if Aliea had found the man. And Fergus was the only noble with any chance to hear news from the woman. Not that he ever informed them anything, something helped out by Aliea's own vague messages. "A woman such as she does not go down easily after all and what can be more treacherous than slaying the Archdemon?

"But other than that… I know nothing."

"Are you certain? Anora believes otherwise," Eamon challenged, a stern look in his eyes. "She says that she's heard several interesting things from her informants… and yourself."

"She has, has she?" Fergus questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "And when has she spoken with you, might I ask…"

"Not long ago, actually. I only just arrived back in Redcliffe a day ago," the arl said. "I sent my messenger to you while in Denerim. I wanted to speak with you as soon as possible about this…"

"Eamon… whatever you want out of me… don't ask for it. I imagine Anora told you much of what she divested of me and it pains me to think on how foolish my reactions had only led the woman to continue to believe her paranoia. My only solace is that there is nothing the woman can do to discover my sister's location because that I do not know.

"So don't ask me a word. Believe as you want. Just don't make me go back on my word anymore…"

"Your word?" Teagan repeated, a hint of outrage in his voice. "You mean that you promised your sister to not speak a word to my brother of whatever occurrences make up her life in these last six years? If there is anyone that knows of Alistair's location…"

"Yes, I know. It would be she," Fergus groaned, turning back to face the eldest amongst them. "My sister wishes _no one_ to know of her new life, in any part… for everyone's safety. So that none of us can unwillingly betray them to Anora and so that there is no way the woman can discover what she wants from us…"

"But what does it matter now? Anora knows or at least believes she does… except the location," Eamon pointed out, desperation leaking into his voice. "Fergus… please. It's been six years. I _need_ to know how Maric's only living child fares. And you can't possibly know how it feels as at least you've _had_ messages from your sister. I know you have.

"After what you two went through… I doubt she could easily sever ties with you…

"So please… if she has told you _anything_ of Alistair, please let me know, especially if Anora knows…"

Another groan left the young teyrn's mouth as he shook his head in defeat. The arl had a point. Why bother hiding this from the man while Anora now knew? At least there was no way he could tell of their location and it would be pointless to search out the small family. He could take comfort in that…

"Fine, but… could we go somewhere more private. I hate to distrust your knights…"

"This is your family's life on the line. I understand," Eamon said, waving a hand as he led the way to his study… while his words made Fergus's brow cease with pondering. _Family's life_? So Eamon did believe that Aliea was a mother? Otherwise… wouldn't the man only refer to his sister? After all, the man had no knowledge of Fergus's own thoughts in regards to the relationship between Aliea and Alistair. Of course… then again… maybe Eamon only referred to the couple, knowing that the teyrn was a Theirin loyalist and did wish for Alistair's survival.

It did not matter though. He would wait until Eamon posed the questions and he would answer. But he would not assume the man knew anything before those questions…

Which did not start with an inquiry of Alistea…

But as expected… her father.

"So… Alistair… does he live then?" Eamon asked once the three of them stood in his study, while Gerard stood guard outside the door to keep prying ears from the door. "Did Aliea find him?"

"She did. And yes, he still lives," Fergus admitted in defeat, hoping he wasn't risking the lives of his sister and niece and instead was helping them in part. If Anora was now convinced that Alistair and Aliea were, not only reunited, but caring for their child, wasn't it helping them, aiding them to let their allies know the same?

"Thank the Maker. That is relieving," Teagon spoke for his brother, both of their shoulders falling just a bit, as if relaxing from a heavy burden. "But I wish there was some way to convince the man to return and claim his throne. The Landsmeet would certainly call for his reign in light of Anora's paranoia…"

"But what's to guarantee he'd even live long enough for such choice to be made?" the elder brother disagreed sullenly, shaking his head and facing his brother. "Anora would be ever so watchful now. She'll anticipate his return because of her paranoia and I imagine she'd be like her father, sending personnel to rid the threat…

"But I'm not interested in this topic. Alistair won't come back, I'm sure of that. He never wanted the throne, especially as he's only always heard for much of his life that he would not be king." He turned back to Fergus and continued his questions. "I'm glad to know he lives and… am I wrong to believe that he is once again in Aliea's company? Or… is there a chance that they are no longer…"

"No… the two have reunited. My sister said that they eloped the same week she found him."

"And they're still together? Good. I'm glad for it," Eamon nodded as he mused. "It broke my heart when I saw them speak during the Landsmeet and to see how forlorn your sister had been after Alistair left…

"I know Loghain committed a grievous crime and I understand how Alistair could not fight alongside the man, but… Riordan was right. They did need all the help they could get. Aliea did not make the wrong choice. Not seeing that she was the only one of those three to survive…

"But now… I have to know… Anora mentioned that… that they had been seen in Highever…"

"They came to see me before they fell out of communication with me," Fergus interrupted, easily seeing where the question was going.

"So then… did you… do you know if what Anora says is true?" the arl spoke, his words uncertain and rather desperate, as if he needed to know and feared that the need would be denied. Well… why wouldn't he think as such? He _had_ been denied much information in the past years. "That… that they had a child in their company?"

"Yes… it's true," the brunette man admitted shortly, truly feeling defeat with those three words… especially as the arl did not stop…

"Is it… is the child your niece?"

"Yes."

"And she's Alistair's daughter as well?"

"Yes."

He watched as disbelief, shock, and a small amount of joy dawned on the faces of the brothers before him, Teagan regarding his brother as Eamon paced, murmuring to himself in his disbelief.

"I… I can't believe it. Alistair? A father? And the mother… to think… Bryce's girl. It just seems… unreal." He came to a halt, jerking around to face Fergus, his eyes shining with an eagerness for knowledge, questions pouring from his lips. "What's the girl's name? How old is she? You've seen her… what's she like?"

"In all honesty… she's exactly the kind of child you'd expect to come from those two," Fergus said, unable to deny the man of his request. Alistair's father had not been part of his life, for his own sake and instead Eamon had been there in those early years. The thought certainly broke the teyrn's ability to withhold such information anymore.

"She's as obstinate, fierce, and smart as a mabari… like her mother. And she's a beautiful girl with hair the same shade of gold as Aliea, but… you can see much more of Alistair in her face. She has his eyes and looks very much like him, especially in her facial expressions. And she's a mischievous little one…"

"She couldn't be Alistair's child if she wasn't," Eamon chuckled with a shake of the head. "Now I wonder what it's like for him to deal with a child that probably causes as much damage as he did. Would be quite interesting…

"But you haven't mentioned her name yet? Or how old she is…"

"Alistea, named for both her parents since… she was born while Alistair's location was still unknown to her mother. She was born barely more than a half a year after the Archdemon's fall. So she turned five the day that they visited me… but she seems so much older…"

It seemed to be a relief to inform the man all this of Alistea, watching Eamon take it in, a small smile on his lips, engulfed by awe. And Fergus was glad that the man found such delight in his words, though it only deadened the sense of threat and anxiety that was growing in his numb fingers. He knew this wasn't what Aliea or Alistair wanted. He hated acting against their wishes. Though…

He probably could have avoided this mess if he never let himself sleep with _that_ woman…

He _knew_ that if Aliea ever caught wind of how he had let it slip to Anora of his sister's family and now the same to Eamon and his brother… she'd probably only have more reason to kill him for taking the woman to his bed. She wouldn't listen if he tried to tell Aliea that he hoped to fool the queen, make her think that he cared enough to not act against her and he had more concern for his own hide than his sister's.

No… she's just holler how he was just being a man, unable to restrain himself, to think of the consequences.

She would be right in that…

"I wish I could have met the child, but… I suppose the lad has lost his trust in me after all these years," the arl sighed, his words breaking through Fergus's thoughts as he slumped into the chair behind his desk.

"I wouldn't take it too harshly, Eamon," the teyrn tried to console the man. "The two of them have a child to raise after all. And protect. They know Anora will consider Alistea a threat. They're just not willing to risk the girl's life and can you blame them? They hardly kept in contact with me as well and certainly never told me of their location. Even now I have no idea where they seek refuge.

"They just won't tell anyone that is… too 'close' to Anora's grasp…"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," the eldest man nodded. "I imagine letting her discover the existence was amongst the last of the things you would willingly reveal to the woman, yet… unfortunately such happened. That woman would probably be able to extract whatever she needs given the proper circumstance…"

"Taking on a source of information as a consort sounds like one," Teagan responded with obvious disgust, setting a glare on Fergus. "Was that truly necessary? It's not going to take long for all of Ferelden to learn just how 'close' you are to the queen. And how does that help Alistair, your sister, and their daughter?"

"If the woman could believe that Fergus was not about to risk his neck for his sister, it could help," Eamon spoke up for the youngest in the room, facing his brother as he spoke until he turned to Fergus and addressed him. "However… I suppose that with your last encounter with the woman… it doesn't seem she'll believe such easily now…"

"She never would. Not easily," the teyrn groan, his body giving a twitch as he cringed. "I can only think of one thing that would ever delude her into such thinking, though it's far from something I want to admit or acknowledge…"

"But with things as they are… it may be the best choice. Not only for the survival of the last of the Theirin and Cousland lines but for Ferelden's sake as well," Eamon said with some strain, looking up at Fergus intently. "I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear…"

"But it's the truth. And I don't see any way out of this nor reason to avoid it except out of personal preference."

"It is sad though to see what has become of your family. Bryce, Eleanor, and your wife and son murdered by a deceiving friend. Aliea declared traitor and forced to live in exile with her daughter. And perhaps what is to be expected of you… I can't envy such fate," Eamon murmured mournfully. "I pray the Maker watches over your family and rewards you for all the hardships you and your sister have and will face…"

"As long as Aliea doesn't lose her own family… it doesn't matter what happens to me," Fergus sighed, his gaze lowered as he shook his head. "Though… I doubt she'll feel the same…"

* * *

Alistair had once heard that the Orlesian culture was a rather ridiculous one, but he never knew quite what to think. He always thought of what ridiculous might mean in Fereldan terms – which didn't take much given the nation's sense of practicality. When he heard the same from Leliana however, he began to wonder. The bard seemed peculiar to him; he was worried to think what might seem to be too extreme for her. And so he had asked Aliea when the decision had been made to attempt at a life in Orlais. She admitted that Val Royeaux was a very extravagant place, beautiful for no other reason than to be so, that there was no true point for it to be so except to please the eye and draw attention and _that_ was one thing that resonated everywhere, in the architecture, culture, people…to outdo those around them, to seem better than the rest.

_That_ he saw clearly in the days they spent in Val Royeaux, particularly amongst the nobles. Each one seemed more done up than the last, many of them leaving the realm of extravagance and instead being dressed up – or acting – preposterously. It was like watching children compete in an overly foolish game, one that _children_ would laugh at.

Just as Alistea was giggling behind her hands as the two of the strolled about the Market District.

"Papa, did you see that one? Her hair was so high and poofy! How can she walk around like that? Wouldn't she fall over?" she asked, twisting around to look at her father's face as she sat atop his shoulders. "And then that other woman had such a small waist. I thought Mama said that it's not good to be so skinny. And so many people have such poofy and colorful outfits. They look so funny, Papa. Why are they so silly like that?"

"They're nobles, Sweetheart. Your mama's always told you how silly they can be," he reminded with a smile, amused by his daughter's endless amount of questions since their arrival to the Orlesian city. "Like how they want to be better than other and do different things to do that…"

"So they want to look sillier than everyone else? That's just silly."

"Especially given that spend a load of money to look the way they do. Somehow… they think they're special that way, I suppose." He gave a scoff as he edged his way to a stall, muttering under his breath to keep Alistea from hearing him, "Special in the head maybe."

The girl didn't seem to as she said, "Special? You mean they want to look the prettiest? But Mama's prettier than them and she doesn't even have to dress up as fancy!" she exclaimed, again craning around to look at Alistair. "But she is _really_ pretty today. I like _her_ dress. Maybe Mama should talk to them and tell them they look silly…"

He gave a chuckle to the suggestion though his eyes did not meet with his, his attention instead focused on the merchant's collection of runic statuettes. "Ali… sometimes people are too silly to even listen to your mama…"

"Like Papa?"

"Hey!"

A few more giggles escaped the girl as she jabbed a hand forward, pointing at the figurines before them. "Well you are! Why would you want to look at funny looking dolls if you weren't silly, huh Papa?"

"They're not dolls, Ali. They're statuettes…"

But the child remained unconvinced, her voice picking up the same sardonic tone the former Warden's would. "Sounds like a fancy way to say 'dolls.' Come on, Papa, just admit it. You like to play with dolls. You play with me…"

"And what kind of papa would I be if I wouldn't play with you when asked?"

"But you have fun…"

"Because you're pretty silly yourself when you're playing with your dolls…"

"Papa!"

Alistair just gave a laugh, before picking up one of the figures, one that seemed to be fashioned much like a pride demon. "Anyhow… this is a representation of a Fade demon. You think that a mama or papa would buy this for their child to play with?"

"Ooh! But I could use him!" Alistea cried out, beginning to bounce up and down on her father's shoulders. "I need something for Ser Markus and Ser Shayle to fight! Please oh please, Papa! Can I have one?"

"You _want_ something like this?" he questioned with disbelief, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face her. "You've got some morbid tastes…"

"But you and Mama fight darkspawn. They're just as ugly…"

"And your mama would _kill_ me if I bought you something as hideous looking as those things to play with."

"Mama wouldn't kill you. She enjoys kissing you too much to do that…"

"All right… she'd torture me," he corrected, putting the figure back down and attempting to navigate from the merchant stall… a task halted as Alistea suddenly grabbed him by the jaw and pulled back. He stumbled, but regained his balance before falling back. But not without bumping into several disgruntled persons. The irritated remarks, the slight pain in his jaw, and the worry of falling – and hurting his daughter – were all more than enough to aggravate Alistair. With that, he quickly shifted his hold from the girl's legs to her arms and quickly pulled her down – ignoring her still strong grasp on his chin – as he stormed out of the crowded area of the market, carrying Alistea over to a nearby sitting area. He sat down on one of the benches. But Alistea did not join him.

Instead he stood her on the ground before him, setting a stern glare on her as he kept a firm hold on her arms.

"Alistea… _don't_ do that again," he directed in a low, imposing voice… and feeling his blood heat as the girl's own gaze grew hard and challenging. "_Don't_ give me that look. You're not getting anything by throwing a fit with me, young lady. Especially not when you could have hurt the _both_ of us. If I say you're not getting something…"

"You didn't!" she shouted before her voice lowered and she muttered, "You didn't actually say 'no'…"

"Alistea… you're a smart girl. You knew what I was saying…"

"But _why_?! Why can't I have a new toy?! Mama gave me _three_!"

"For your _birthday_. And shouldn't three new dolls be enough for you?" he questioned, finding himself rather baffled to have an argument like this with his daughter… as well as to hear her sound rather greedy. She never asked for anything unless she was asked first. And she never acted _this_ defiant.

"But I told you! I need someone for my dolls to fight! Mama didn't have any dolls of bad people and neither do I! I just want _one_ doll for them to fight!" the girl continued to argue. "And why can't I have more? You and Mama always told me I couldn't have too many toys because we were traveling. But we're not traveling anymore! We have a home now. But that's not as fun as it used to be. I miss traveling.

"And it's not fair… not when Mama didn't tell me that we had to leave Markus behind. I miss Markus…"

"And so does your mama," he told her, his voice softer, realizing that it wasn't exactly greed that Alistea was reacting with. He had wondered when the girl was going to act out due to the change before forgetting the notion, thinking that all Alistea's life had been made up of was change and she found it easy to adept. But… it did make sense for her to have a fit to coming later rather than sooner. They never spent more than a week in any given establishment and it had now been over a week since their arrival to Orlais. _Now_ was when things would seem different from the life Alistea was used to, now was when she'd realize life really was going to be different from here on out.

Before this, even Markus's absence must have seemed 'temporary'… but not anymore.

And how could he blame her for not understanding why she couldn't have a new toy? She was right. The only reason Aliea and himself had ever given her of why she couldn't have many toys was because of all the traveling they had to do. That reason wasn't applicable to their current – and hopefully permanent – situation.

"Your mama didn't think you'd be willing to see your uncle if she told you that leaving Markus with him was part of the reason for returning to her old home," he explained, no longer making her stand and lifting her up to sit on his lap. "And we couldn't bring him with us. You know that…"

"I still miss him," she mumbled, leaning against his chest, her small hand gripping his shirt. "It's no fun without him. There's no other mabaris here…"

"Well, I'm glad to know that after all these hours that I've played dolls with you, _I'm_ no fun…"

"Papa, you're being silly again," she gave a giggle… but it died immediately as their eyes met and a look of fear and guilt came over her face. Her voice failed her, becoming no more than a whisper as her gaze fell and her hands began to wring themselves. "Ah… Papa, I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I know you and Mama tell me to stop hurting others and… I'm sorry. But… why can't I have one?"

"Sweetheart… what did you tell us on your birthday, when your mama said she wished things were different?"

"That… ah… you mean when she was sad about it?"

"Yes."

"I said I was happy with being with you and Mama… because we love each other…"

"And you know… some kids forget that. They always want more and more toys and never think about what they do have. Do you want to end up like that? Or do you think that having dolls is better than having your mama and papa?"

"I'm not that silly," Alistea muttered, cautiously glancing back up before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging tightly. "Papa… I don't want to be like that. I love you and Mama. I didn't try to say I didn't by wanting toys. I…"

"No, Honey, I know you didn't. I just don't want you to get greedy," he murmured, hugging his girl close to him. "And fighting for a toy… that's not a good thing, Darling."

"I know… I'm sorry, but… does that mean I can't get anymore toys now?"

"Well, not today, okay? No more fits and… we'll see. And we'll need to ask your mama, especially if you really want something that she'll probably throw _her own_ fit over." Moving the girl from his chest, she turned to gaze up at him as he gave her a rather jaded stare. "I can't believe you're crazy enough to want something like that anyhow…"

"I'll have to fight something like that someday too, won't I? Because I want to be as good as you and Mama at fighting," she returned rather innocently as she tilted her head.

"Don't mention that outcome to your mama. She'll definitely start yelling at me for putting ideas in your head," Alistair groaned before directing the child back onto his shoulders, which she quickly followed, clambering up to her former position and settling obediently before her father stood and began to leave the Market District. "Come on. Let's go on to see how things went for your mama in getting a job. Hopefully they went well…"

"I don't see how Mama could fail," Alistea said. "Hey, Papa… can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, could we… could we get Mama something? She was really worried today so… could we get her a gift to… to con… con-gra…"

"Congratulate?" Alistair helped out the girl, rather amused to hear her fail at a word. She had a pretty good vocabulary for her age after all.

"Yea… so she knows we're proud of her when she gets the job. Or… well, if she doesn't get it… to cheer her up."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought. So what do you think we should get her?"

"Um… I dunno. Maybe something pretty… oh, what about flowers? Mama likes roses, doesn't she? She keeps one between the pages of her book about Maric's fight against Orlais," she pondered aloud before again trying to look at her father. "Papa, why are we in Orlais? We're Fereldans. Aren't we enemies?"

"We're enemies in Ferelden as well, Sweetheart," Alistair sighed, the change in topic removing the entertainment he found in the thought of Alistea suggesting they get Aliea roses. He was glad to be reminded of that first rose and wondered what his wife would think of the gift… and if that meant he might have a rather enjoyable evening. An unexpected bonus, of course. "Your mama's been here before though. Trips with your grandfather. She knows someone here. And you know that your auntie Leli used to live here. She knows the place well and thinks that this is a good place for us to just be part of the crowd. And even though Ferelden and Orlais aren't enemies anymore, it is still a place Anora might not think to look for us.

"And it's a nice enough place… even if the people a pretty silly here, huh?"

"Hehe. Yeah… at least they're funny," the little girl giggled as the former templar made his way around the area, looking for a florist's stall. "Papa, can I ask you something else?"

"I'm pretty sure you will even if I say no," he chuckled, finally spotting a stall.

"Hehe. I guess, but…" As the giggles died away so did the glee in Alistea's voice. "How come Auntie Leli went back into her old job and Mama's looking for a new one, but… you're not?"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," he returned with a smirk though his focus was on the flower displays, looking for the roses, spotting them and wondering what color would Aliea perfer. "Leaving you to your devices is a bad idea and I'm not sure Orlais could handle a rampant Ali."

"I'm not that bad," she grumbled with a huff. As she crossed her arms and rested them on his head with a thump, invoking a soft groan from Alistair, but nothing else. Well… except another laugh.

"You're not? And what happened after every time you got into a fight? All those mothers who had their boys whipped good by you… came complaining that we should keep a leash on you while using their whining boys as a reason why… Ali, you're practically a public menace."

"If they're boys they should be tougher," Alistea muttered with a scoff. "And you know… Mama blames you. Because you just laugh when that happens…"

"I can't help it. This little four year old kid that is as fast as her mother with the fists of a qunari sending a bunch of headstrong boys into sobbing wrecks… anyhow…" He spoke with a high-pitch, clearly indicating a change in topic as he lift one dark red rose. "Think the average, completely unimaginative red rose is a safe bet? Or should we go with something else?"

"Get her a bunch and add in some pink," she stated in a flat, contemplative tone and remained silent as her father relayed the order to the merchant. But then she was back to being her talkative self. "So… Papa, why does Mama keep that rose? It's old and… crinkly… and faded…"

"Well… your papa gave that to your mama when I first fell in love," he explained with a smile, enjoying the memory of those rather blissful days of their young love as he watched the merchant arrange the bouquet. "I think it was what I told her when I gave her the flower that makes her like it so much."

"Oh? What did you tell her?" the child asked, excited curiosity abound in her voice and in her being as she began to bounce up and down on his shoulders.

"Well… you remember how Auntie Leli told you about the Blight?" he asked, pausing for a moment as he paid the merchant and handed the flowers to Alistea as he, once again, began to head out of the Market District. "Here, you can hold it because it was your idea. Anyhow… you remember that? And how bad a time it was?"

"How King Cailan died and so did most of the Grey Wardens? And all the people of Ferelden had to unite to defeat the darkspawn?"

"Smart girl," Alistair couldn't help but smile as pride welled up in his soul. She was a brilliant girl… like her mother. He hoped she'd be one to match the legacy of those before her… with none of the tragedy. "It wasn't a very… cheerful time. Seemed like, well… like it was going to be all over…"

"And you and Mama met and it was like everything was better already?"

Her guess was a perceptive one and similar, but not exactly. "It still didn't change what was happening, but… back then, those were the happiest days that I ever knew. She was like the warm, bright sunshine that pierced through the cold, cruel darkness and a beauty that seemed impossible to find when the events around us were ugly…"

"Wow… no wonder Mama keeps the rose. And why she loves you," Alistea said in a soft, but smiling voice before the curiosity invaded it once more. "So how did you and Mama meet? She never said. She said that if her papa didn't die you wouldn't have met so…"

"In short… a man I knew had been visiting her family and he helped her flee after from the… the attack that killed your mama's parent and well… we met after that. She would have no reason to run into me otherwise, really…" Alistair murmured, regretful to think what did bring them together, but… Aliea was right. It had to happen.

And now that Aliea _and_ Alistea was part of his life… he didn't want that night to happen any differently.

"Oh… so who was the man? Have I ever met him? Is he…"

"No, Honey," he interrupted swiftly, not wanting to think about Duncan… particularly because he had abandoned his duty as a Grey Warden, something that the dead Warden would have probably never contemplated. "He died before you were born…"

"Oh, um… sorry, Papa…"

"It's okay. It's not like you knew," he tried to shrug aside. Not just for the shame of turning his back on his duty or the still lingering pain of Duncan's death, but because… none of it mattered anymore. He left the Wardens because one of them thought it was a fine idea to make Loghain a 'brother;' he held no contempt against Aliea for her part in that act knowing that she had done it to save his life – and succeeded. And with their daughter, he was rather relieved to have escaped that life, uncertain how he and Aliea could raise the girl if they were still actively part of the order. Also, in that regard, Alistair did have to wonder how Duncan would have taken the shift from comrades to lovers that had happened between the bastard prince and noble woman.

So none of these situations mattered.

All he wanted was the family he had. He didn't want to consider anything that could have caused otherwise.

And though he knew he shouldn't, Alistair didn't really care about anything else but the girl sitting on his shoulders and the woman whom the roses were for.

* * *

"Thank you, Marquis. Thank you _so much_," Aliea couldn't help but gush as she shook and Orlesian nobleman's proffered hand. After living for several years with inconsistent board jobs and looting to make a living – though it was hardly meager – it was good to know that she'd have a decent, consistent job for once. Especially with the aim for a more stable, wholesome upbringing for Alistea… she really couldn't be anything less that utterly grateful.

"I should thank you for thinking so highly of me, Aliea," the marquis Eudon Devereux smiled, a smile Aliea had always enjoyed. He was an elderly – now past sixty – but there was still a friendly, youthful look to his face, especially the delightful glimmer in his dark blue eyes. And it was hard to separate the notion of fun-loving and sociable from this man, given the circumstances of meeting the man – the gala she had attended with her father a year before the Fifth Blight where the marquis had been quite drunk. Then after the mix up the man had made – thinking the late teyrn to be Ferelden's king – Eudon simply found it amusing the mistake he had made and her father's candor to correct to man the next day. It had been what started a fond, but short-lived friendship between the two men and Eudon had grown to be impressed with Aliea's own cunning, stating his own eagerness to see the young Cousland's future unfold.

"I was surprised that your bard friend had sought me out and told me that I was your first choice for aid. I'm certain I've seen that bard before and that she must know others better than I…"

"I suppose, but… I'd rather seek out a friendly and familiar face rather than an unknown one," she said, her hand dropping from his before he beckoned her to follow him out of his study and down the corridor. "It has been several years since my last visit after all…"

"Yes, I have missed those visits and… my condolences for your parents," Eudon added, his voice actually carrying the age that was supposedly his in its sorrow. "I could scarcely believe when the news reached us of their deaths and the speculation that you and your brother were both lost. It's good to though that your brother is now teyrn, isn't he? Although… I had thought that you'd be the one to succeed your father…

"What exactly has been happening for you in these past years? I have heard little of your situation except that… you hardly seem to be recognized in Ferelden's court…"

The man's curiosity was quick to cause Aliea's body to grow cold and stiff, her fearful eyes glancing at him from the side. To explain to the man that she was hardly welcomed in her native land was the answer… the former warden could not see how that was… under favorable conditions. Actually she was even surprised that Eudon hadn't even asked why she even was in Orlais. Not that she wanted to tell him… _any_ of this.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Before she had much of a chance to open her mouth, they were interrupted.

"Oh, my lord… I thought you were still in your study," exclaimed a maid as she almost stumbled into them.

"But as you can see… I'm right here," Eudon replied with a smile. "Now Inès, what did you need to see me for?"

"Actually, my lord… I came to fetch the Lady Cousland. Her husband and daughter are here…"

"Oh?" The marquis quickly turned to regard to woman, his brow raised with surprised. "Married and a mother? I had no idea…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mention them, Marquis. I didn't want to use them as a method to invoke guilt if you didn't have a use for me," she admitted honestly as she did not truly see how much of an issue it could be to speak of Alistair – as she doubted that his parentage was known in Orlais – or Alistea – how could having a child be an issue?

"You are Bryce's daughter, aren't you? No desire to take advantage of any given situation," the Orlesian noble continued to smile and waved off before them. "But I hope that you'll allow me to meet your family. I am curious to see the sort of man you've married and what your child would be like.

"And Aliea… please, it's Eudon. Don't think that because I haven't seen you in years that I wish us to return to formalities."

"Sorry, Mar… I mean, Eudon. It's just been so long and yes, of course," she said, a smile on her lips as well now. "I'd be delighted to introduce you to them. Although… I'm sure my daughter will introduce herself quite readily…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh… you'll see," Aliea smirked and said no more as they continued after Inès and Eudon got his answer as they came to his estate's main hall.

"Mama!" Alistea was swift to cry out as they entered the hall, the child quickly ignoring the clapping game she had been playing with her father. Instead, now she raced to her mother who quickly stretched out her arms and picked up the little girl, gladly accepting her embrace. "So did you get the job, huh? Did you? Did you?"

"So unfortunately, she has yet to gain the Cousland tact," Eudon gave a laugh, quickly calling Alistea's attention, her face contorting with suspicion. And that only made the elder man laugh all the more. "I must say, Aliea… she is as pretty as her mother, but she hardly looks a thing like you."

"She favors her father… in nearly _everything_ it seems," Aliea sighed, her eyes on her girl, an eyebrow raised before looking over to Alistair who now stood before them, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She also turned a skeptic look to her husband who simply shrugged. Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from him yet, she turned to Eudon. "This is my daughter, Alistea, and my husband, Alistair."

"Ah, a delight to meet you. The name's Eudon Devereux. I was an acquaintance of the late Teyrn Bryce, Maker rest his soul," the noble said as he reached to shake Alistair's hand a motion he reciprocated quickly. "And I must say, sir, you must be an exceptional man to be able to have gained Aliea's hand in marriage. I'm aware of how stubborn her family can be. However… this is very much a surprise to me. Bryce never made mention of you…"

"I never met her father," Alistair replied simply, his brow furrowed just as Aliea's did. "We didn't met until, well… after the attack that claimed her parents' lives."

"Truly? I thought that was just a little over six years ago, wasn't it?" Eudon questioned, casting a questioning glance at Alistea. "But your child… she can't be much younger than six… can she?"

"She turned five just recently," Aliea affirmed before continuing as she realized the man's thoughts. "And Eudon… yes, things did happen fast, if that's what you're wondering. But with circumstances as they were in Ferelden at the time, could it really have been anything but?

"Still… it hardly matters. All that does is that Alistair and I found each other, that we're together, and we have our daughter."

"So much like a Cousland," the marquis smiled, motioning his had as if to brush of a thought. "Oh, I was just surprised by the notion that you might have been some impulsive youth for once. Never seemed to fit your nature. And you are such a stubborn young woman. Your father often voiced how impossible you were in contending with suitors…"

"And Eudon, I'm sure you always remember how eager I was to live up to my father's warrior reputation," Aliea smirked. "Of course I'd want someone who I was able to share such an experience with…"

"Ah… so a love founded in the flames of battle. That _does_ sound like you." The man then clapped his hands together before shooing them off, a grin still plastered on his lips. "Oh, now off with you youngsters. That child of yours seems itching for sunlight and a good stretch of her legs. No need to waste it entertaining an old man like me. You'll have to deal with me more than you can handle soon enough after all."

But Aliea and Alistair did not leave so quickly. At least not without a few more farewells to Eudon before leaving his estate and making the walk home. Owning an actual place to live, it was something of a thought that delight Aliea, not only for her daughter's sake, but her own. Though she could not deny that the adversities of the Blight made her stronger, they made her just as weak as well through all the pain and suffering that she never wanted. Despite all those desires of excitement in her youth, Aliea had long lost that need, growing nostalgic for those blissful days amongst her family before it was destroyed. She wanted something similar with his husband and daughter.

Thank the Maker it was becoming a possibility.

"Mama… who was that man? Is he the one you're going to work for?" Alistea asked, breaking a silence that had descended upon the family on the slow journey home.

"He's a family friend and yes, I'll be working with him. Managing business he has here mostly, particularly when he isn't in the city. Boring adult stuff," Aliea added as her daughter gave her a cynical stare. "Anyhow… I have the question for the both of you now…

"What are the roses for?"

"Oh!" Alistea gasped before spinning around to face Alistair holding a hand out to him. "Papa, can I?" With a smile, he handed the bouquet to the girl who quickly turned around again to face her mother, proudly holding out the flowers. "Here Mama! Papa and I wanted to… to…" Her face fell quickly, but not with sadness, disappointment, or anything of the sort. Simply in concentration as she continued to speak. Or try to. "Con… con- gra… ju… Papa," she relented, turning back around to her father, "I can't remember the word…"

"Congratulate," he said for her as he turned a smile over to his wife as he stepped closer and slid an arm around her waist. "On a job well done. It was Ali's idea. To get you a gift of congratulations for getting a job or if it somehow – though we both couldn't see how – came to you not getting it, well… they were to cheer you up in that scenario…"

"That's very sweet of you, Darling," Aliea smiled as she took the bouquet into one hand before playfully nuzzling Alistea's nose, making the girl give her uncontainable giggles. "You're such a good girl, aren't you?"

Although Aliea was expected more giggles, the girl instead fell silent, pulling away and glancing cautiously over at her father. It made Aliea blink a few times, baffled by the sudden stillness from her daughter. Especially when she caught the look of worry and shame that crossed over her girl's face.

"Ali? Baby… what's wrong?"

Slowly, Alistea turned back to her mother, her eyes growing wet and her lower lip beginning to tremble. She spoke, but very quietly and shakily. "I… I'm not a good girl, Mama. I hurt Papa…"

"Huh? What? Why?" The former Warden spun to face the other, her eyes boring into his for an answer. "What's she talking about? What happened?"

"Nothing really… not if Ali's understood what she did wrong…"

"I do," the girl whispered, her head leaning onto her mother's shoulders as if still shameful and trying to hide.

"Then like I said, it was nothing," Alistair shrugged, but continued on when Aliea threw a glare his way. "It's just adjustment issues, Love. We'll talk about it later, but… I don't think we'll need to worry about that problem. Well…I hope we don't…"

"Alright," Aliea sighed, knowing her husband didn't speak of the problem because Alistea was with them. She hoped that the problem wasn't too drastic and that Alistair's reason for 'adjustment' was really all it was. Though… there really was still much more adjusting their daughter would have to face.

But she'd worry about it later. Right now, she had a daughter in her arms she hated to see sad.

"Either way… it's nice to know that _someone_ was thinking about me…" she murmured to the girl giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you trying to say I wasn't thinking about you? Hey, I paid," Alistair quickly spoke up with mock affront.

"That's obvious. I'd be worried if Ali had done so… for several reason. And… I also know what you start thinking when you give me roses," the noble born grinned, as she and their daughter both turned to face him. "And well… we'll just have to see if you're lucky tonight, now won't we?"

"Such a cruel woman you are," he groaned, shaking his head as they continued on.

"You're luck increases if you pay for supper tonight…"

"Very cruel… though slightly considerate."

"So we're gonna go out for supper then, Mama?" Alisea broke in, twisting around to look at her mother with big, brown eyes.

"Why not? I think it's time for us to have a bit of a celebration, don't you think? Hopefully we'll be able to wait for Auntie Leli before we go out…"

"Oh goodie. I didn't really want Papa to cook tonight again…"

"Hey!"

"Well… it's you or Mama… and Mama's worse…"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Aliea groaned before glaring at her husband again as he gave a chuckle. "You want to lose that chance of yours tonight?"

"I wasn't agreeing with her," he returned, still grinning like the fool she had fallen for years ago. "Just finding it funny how blunt Ali is. That man was right. She hardly has your subtlety or tact…"

"That's _your_ influence," she countered with a shake of her head. "Now could we just try to get home faster? I'd like a bath and to change in something more casual before the day continues."

However, as much as Aliea was keen to return to a peasant blouse and hide pants – which she found far more comfortable than the rather stiff and tight gown – the lengthy journey ahead of them hardly bothered her. She had forgone Leliana's suggestion in shoes and it allowed them to walk for some time before they came to the edges of the main city where they did relent to hiring transportation to their home far from the hustle and bustle of Val Royaeux. They could have done so earlier, but if there was anything Aliea enjoyed about her daughter was the childish enthusiasm present in her being. And as Alistea's silence began to lift and she was the talkative, curious child she usually was; to have found a ride would have left the girl feeling dissatisfied in having sights pass her in a glance and be barred from any sort of interaction with the city around her and the child was certainly enthralled by the street side entertainers. Listening to her daughter speak so enthusiastically of the things around her and the things she knew, with the man she loved – albeit wanted to slap at times – at her side… how could Aliea want to hasten this time with her family?

However, upon reaching their new home, Aliea did begin to wish they had hurried their walk.

The door was unlocked, although that had not bothered the family at first, particularly as they thought Leliana had returned from seeking out any jobs for bards. But when they called out for her and received no response… that was when Aliea felt a slight chill travel up her spine. Her body gave a discomforted jerk, one both her husband and daughter caught as they turned to face her. But Aliea's eyes were focused only on her husband, having felt the stiffness of his arm and realizing her had gotten the same feeling she did.

It was not the sensing of darkspawn; that would have been something darker and driven a stronger panic into them.

No, this was merely nerves and gut, a sense of something familiar, but cold and unwelcomed…

"Mama… Papa… what's wrong? Why are you scared and… where's Auntie Leli?"

The parents turned to their daughter, silence still drifting amongst them before Aliea finally spoke, though in a low voice as Alistair removed himself from her, stepping forward, towards the dining area. "I don't know, Darling. I'm not sure about anything," she said, following after the former templar, her hold on Alistea constraining, wondering if it was foolish nerves… or something worse.

Aliea didn't know what to think when the three of them made their way into the dining room and came face-to-face to the intruder.

"My my… look who we have here. I couldn't believe the notion, yet… here you are…"

And neither could Aliea believe who was before her as her arms instantly brought her daughter's form in closer and more securely to her body just as Alistair's arm extended out before his family, putting himself between them and the intruder.

She just couldn't not grasp the fact that here, before her… stood Morrigan.

* * *

**Endnote:** So basically this chapter states mostly all the reasons why I had Alistair and Aliea travel to Orlais instead of anywhere else. A marquis of Orlais had been mentioned and I thought to see about incorporating him into the story (though he's character still has yet to be fleshed out). Leliana's former life, as I tihnk you picked up on already. And now... Morrigan's presence. She is the SOLE reason why I shove the couple in Orlais. I want Morrigan in the story and that's were she is. So Morrigan has entered finally. ^_^ (Yes... I like the woman... to a point)

And just to mention... yeah, I had Eamon and Isolde have another kid. I read that they have another child if you opt to kill Connor (which I could never do) and it's a girl whom they name Rowan. So… why do I deviate? Because I have a severe dislike of naming children after a loved one who has died. I feel as though that means they are more concerned with seeing that person live on, rather than seeing this new being have a live of his/her own to live. After all, in a way, that person will always be thought of to be the one who died and give that child a burden to live up to that person or be that person or such. Maybe not always and not for certain, but it just to me seems unfair to do something like that to a child, in even a small part. Just as I think it's wrong to expect a child to emulate their parents simply because of blood. Yea, I know… to do honor, but still…

Anyhow… that's why Eamon and Isolde's daughter in my story is named Gwyneth and not Rowan.

And yea… Teagan has yet to marry Kaitlyn, but I've no idea when exactly that would have happened. I'd imagine he'd need time for the foundry to become established and for her to gain a fortune and blah blah blah… so yea….

I don't think there's anything else to say except... R&R. XP


	4. Disclosure

**Edit: **For anyone that is curious to see my first fanart for Dragon Age... the gallery link is in my profile.

**A/N:** A few things... if you read Chapter Three before its edit, I cut out the mentioning of how many suitors there had been for Aliea as this chapter got to be too long to have the explanation. So I changed the dialog to simply reflect Aliea's unwillingness to be courted by by nobles and desire to have a chance to live her parents former lives as warriors. Basically, it was some joke or so that Aliea had with Fergus and Ser Gilmore, as i imagine them to have been a close bunch.

Also... in my story, Aliea and Alistair had sex BEFORE Redcliffe. As much as I get why people prefer waiting until he makes the proposition, story wise, it's more intriguing when my character made it. It also leaves me with more dialog AFTER the sex happens and the fact that Aliea slept with Alistair before him telling her that he's Maric's bastard son... oh, it's just more interesting for me. Totally takes on a different air, in my mind, when Aliea accuses Alistair for not trusting her.

Okay so I think explanations are done... it's time to let you read and just to note... if you look up M stories for the lemon... I decided to be nice to you with this chapter ^_^ I hope you like (been awhile since I wrote a decent one...)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Disclosure**

"Mama… where's Auntie Leli? Why is a stranger in our home?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Alistair muttered coolly as Aliea still found herself speechless, unable to believe that after six years of no sight or sound of Morrigan, here the witch stood in her dining room. If Leliana was here, Aliea was certain that she would have seen the woman with Morrigan or would have heard her at least. But no… so she felt that the bard was not amongst them.

So that left her in complete bafflement.

"What are you doing here, Morrigan?" Aliea finally asked, facing the witch who did not seem to acknowledge Alistair's words. "How did you get in? And how did you know we live here?"

"Do you imagine that one of the empress's advisors would not have the resources to accomplish the tasks of a menial thief?" Morrigan responded, appearing rather affronted by the former Warden's remark. She even took on a hostile stance as she crossed her arms, seeming no different from the woman Aliea had known in the years before, although… her clothes were no longer so ragged. But even the fine clothes the witch wore were no less revealing than her old garments. "Or to find the location of those she seeks?"

"Wait… you… you aren't seriously trying to tell us that _you're_ an advisor to Empress Celene?!" Alistair exclaimed, the apparent disbelief obvious in his eyes as he glanced back at his wife.

"Is that not what I just said?" the cold woman bit out, an icy glare directed at the former templar before her own look of disbelief was turned onto Aliea. "Honestly… how is it possible that you are still with this fool? I had hoped that when he left you that you would have gained some sense and learned to find a better man to share your bed with…"

"Morrigan! Don't speak like that in front of our daughter!" Aliea screeched, horrified as a hand went to Alistea's ear, holding the girl's head against her shoulder to cover her child's other ear.

Though Aliea was certain the witch heard and saw the dismay in her voice and being, the black-haired woman ignored it as she gave the three of them an observing glance. "So this is your child? I imagine it would also be too much to hope that the child had a man other than Alistair for a father. Such a sickeningly trite and pathetic occurrence…"

"Morrigan… you heard what Aliea said. Now do you have a point in being here or are you just getting some kick out of doing this in front of _my_ child?" Alistair snapped back, his voice trembling with anger and restraint.

"As much as I _do_… that is hardly the reason I am here," Morrigan said, sneering at Alistair before striding up to Aliea. "I'm here partly from simple curiosity. I am aware that Leliana had returned to Orlais some time ago to seek out Majorlaine. And this time… the bard's mentor did not walk away from the conflict.

"It left a certain amount of pandemonium. Nothing drastic or unusual, but Leliana does have a certain notoriety within the right circles even after clearing her name. Thus… is it so hard for me to be curious to hear of her appearance?

"And not only that, but to hear that a family with Fereldan accents accompanied her… would that not add to one's curiosity? Especially for myself when I heard that the adults matched your descriptions and that there was a _child_." The witch gave a moment of pause as she gazed at Alistea's face, the child actually cowering in fear as she clutched at her mother. "I had to see for myself, to discover the truth and… I truly can't believe what I see…

"The child of _two_ Grey Wardens…"

"Huh? My parents aren't Grey Wardens," Alistea immediately spoke up, her head poking up a bit to stare at Morrigan with incredulity, before she looked back to her parents, both of whom stared at their visitor with silent horror. "Mama. Papa… that woman's wrong, right? Mama? Papa? What's wrong?"

Slowly, Aliea pried her gaze away from Morrigan and looked down to Alistea, murmuring, "Baby, why don't you go play with your toys for a bit. Mama and Papa are going to have to talk to the woman…"

"Huh? But I don't wanna go to my room! And you didn't answer my question!" the girl shouted back, a sudden fire leaping into her eyes as she glared at her mother. "Are you and Papa Grey Wardens or not?! Who's lying here?!"

"Alistea… do you want to get into more trouble today?" Alistair warned their daughter, not facing her, but keeping a severe stare on Morrigan. "Now do as your mama says…"

"It's not fair," the girl grumbled before shoving her way out of her mother's arms, giving out last shout before she ran for the stairs. "It's not fair, Mama! Why do you always wait to tell me the truth?!"

A clenching ball grew in the pit of her stomach, twisted her innards and making her legs grow weak and unsteady as she watched her daughter run, shouting at her with disdain and anger. It made Aliea feel utterly sick, lost as the worry of incompetence flooded her soul along with the fear that the attempts to keep Alistea safe were unraveling and instead she was going to lose her girl. Not by death but something just as dreadful: hate. The child she bore, her only child, perhaps the only one she could have with Alistair… to be lost from her, yet still alive. She couldn't stand the thought…

Aliea didn't know if her body began to tremble or if the loss in her heart was apparent in her eyes, if anything physical had been a signal to her husband as she felt him gather her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple and murmuring, "She's a smart girl. She'll understand when we talk to her."

She wanted to believe the assurance, but as she looked to Alistair, Aliea remembered how she had lost him for a time and… Alistea was more Alistair's daughter than she was her mother's. She was a tough girl, but her heart was sensitive, like Alistair's. Betrayal by the ones she loved was hardly tolerated.

"And what if she won't let us talk to her?" she voiced her fear, drawing in close to Alistair's sturdy hold, her head against his shoulder and hand gripping his. "She's mad at me for not telling her about Father, about her being a Cousland… she's going to be furious to find out that we never told her that we're Grey Wardens. What if she thinks that we never intended to tell her? And with all the lies we told her…"

"And how did you ever think that the lies would aid you?" Morrigan interrupted the parents, drawing their attention back to her as she strolled through the dining room, examining the sparse decorations. "Even my mother made no such lie to speak to me. She told me what she did, what was believed of her, expected… of her and I both…

"Given that the legends stated nothing, no one expected her to inhabit the body of a daughter to continue her immortality, thus 'twas no lie did she give me. No misinformation. Simply no word at all…"

"As if your mother was anyone to be an example," Alistair growled at the witch, his glare following the woman's movements. "Besides… as if that helped her cause. You still found out and reacted probably the same as you would have if she lied…"

"But the fact is she didn't and had every reason to," Morrigan returned, spinning back around to face them, a hard gaze drifting over the two before settling on Alistair. "_This_ I can expect of you. Who was the fool to lie to this woman you took an interest in and kept it up even after you bedded her?! Not telling her you're Maric's son until you felt you had no choice…"

"Morrigan… keep it down," Aliea hissed, part angry and part fearful, her eyes darting to the hallway connected to the stairs, worried that Alistea might try to hide by the walls to listen to the adults despite what she had been told. "Ali still doesn't know that she's a Theirin!"

"What?! Of all the… that girl would have an army out for her if her existence was made known to Anora and you won't even tell her _why_?!" Morrigan gave a sharp scoff before clenching her eyes tight in a look of disgust. "You two… I've always known you were _both fools_. To have slept together, stayed together, raise this child as you have… and even come to this place. Aliea," the witch bit out, her eyes coming open as she snapped a venomous gaze onto the younger woman, "don't tell me you didn't think that Val Royaeux had its own dangers for your daughter. With how frequently you spoke with that foolish idiot bard…"

"I'm aware, Morrigan, and I'm going to tell you for the last time to watch your mouth," Aliea snarled, her own gaze going hard. "I might have tolerated your tongue years ago, but I have no patience with it now. I don't need to hear you insult the people that I love. I don't care about Alistair's past mistakes. We're all entitled to them…

"And at least Leliana has been around to help me out with Ali and keeping her safe. As have almost everyone else… unlike you…

"So stop playing the judge…"

At first, Morrigan gave a few, startled blinks before a pleased smile spread across her lips as she took a seat. "My my… a rather vicious attitude you've gained, Aliea. I thought only Howe had earned such response…"

"I've been dealing with worrying day in and day out about my daughter's welfare. I can get a bit bitter nowadays," she admitted with a harsh sigh. She gave her head a shake and turned her eyes back to Morrigan, raising an eyebrow. "You know… I find it part surprising yet also… probable that you seem to believe this is some sort of… accomplishment for you…"

"From our adventures together, 'tis little can earn your wrath it seems, even in part. Thus 'tis fairly amusing that it seems that I have done just that, but no… I was not aiming for such nor do I hold some pride in doing so. And 'tis far from a reason to be here," the witch shook her head before settling a grave stare on the she-warrior. "As I mentioned before, Val Royaeux has its share of dangers.

"The nobles here are far more… cutthroat than the ones of Ferelden… and you wish to bring your child here?"

"Alistea's existence is threatened in Ferelden because Anora knows who Alistair is. And if she ever found out about Alistea, I know she'll quickly surmise who the father is," Aliea reasoned, her arm going around her husband's waist, hugging him resolutely even as he kept a secure hold around her shoulders. "I know that there is _no place_ in Thedas that is truly safe for my girl, but at least in most places… the people don't know about Alistair's lineage…"

"If these people have ever seen the likeness of either Maric or Cailan, there _will_ be some measure of suspicion should they see your… _husband's_ face," the black-haired woman warned, the last part of her sentence forced out and the disgust in recognizing Alistair's marital status was evident. But she did not focus on it nor did she allow a pause long enough to give either of the couple a chance to speak. "But regardless… perhaps Alistair isn't a known entity… but _you_, Aliea, _are_.

"You're a familiar face amongst the nobles here after the trips you accompanied your father on. The Cousland name is also known given how willing your father was to hold diplomatic relations with the Orlesians unlike most other Fereldans. Perhaps they know not of your traitorous state in Ferelden, but if you allow your presence to be made known to the Orlesians, you will gain fame here… 'twill spread to Ferelden. So what then once Anora has heard?

"And not only that, but the nobles play a dangerous game here and your name will be one to attract these players.

"Your father is in as much favor with the empress as he was with the Theirin kings. All of the Orlesian court knows this and _when_ they see that you are amongst them… you will be a threat in their climb to favor, fame, and power, Aliea. You and all of your family will be targets…"

"So you came here to scare me? To again try to offer some way out?" Aliea snarled lowly. Despite understanding the good intentions behind Morrigan's offer that night so many years ago, she did not want to be reminded of such. Not as she stood in the arms of her lover and recalled that fear of how that night could have played out had Alistair remained. She did not believe that the offer could be of such nature, even remotely, but she still did not care for the reminder. "We're not leaving Val Royaeux, Morrigan. Whatever dangers we face here will be more bearable than what we'll have to face if we leave…"

"And I had no intentions to suggest you do so," the advisor interrupted curtly, her glare growing jaded. "No, I can see how perhaps 'tis nowhere else for you to go. If you took up your duties as Grey Wardens, perhaps you might not have to concern yourselves with Anora's plans, but… I doubt either of you would care for that prospect given your child…"

Neither Aliea nor Alistair gave a verbal comment, except the choked back cough that escaped the man. While Aliea knew her husband had no desire to return to an order that Loghain had once – even if only briefly – been part of, they were also both aware that active duty as Wardens was an option they wanted to avoid. They would not be allowed to raise Alistea in such circumstances and while they knew there were people they could entrust her care to, neither parent wished to contemplate such. She was their daughter and had been part of their lives for too long now.

They could not lose her. In any way.

"I understand that here might be a perfect place to hide as Anora seems to have taken up her father's paranoia towards Orlais, thus 'tis a place she could imagine no Fereldan native born to flee to. At first. But you and Alistair are hardly the 'average Fereldan.' Eventually she will surmise that you have fled here and _when_ she does, do you really think 'tis best to have only Leliana and the two of you fight whatever agents she sends for you?"

"So what are you suggesting we do instead?" Alistair voiced apprehensively, looking from Morrigan to his wife and back again. "You're not trying to say that you're going to offer some means of aid 'out of the goodness of your heart,' are you?"

"No and certainly not for you," the woman snapped back with an agitated glare. "You're simply lucky that you're in the good favor of our once fearless leader. As well as…" Her voice fell as did her gaze before a sigh left her and she shook her head. "I've no desire to see Aliea in a depressive state ever again… which I might add," she began to growl, snapping another glower onto the man, "'twas _entirely_ your fault. I swear if you ever…"

"Morrigan, forget it," Aliea spoke up, pressing a hand to her husband's chest and moving forward to stand between the two members of their former party. "I wronged Alistair as much as he might have wronged me. Besides, I prefer not to dig up a past that means nothing anyhow. Things happened for a reason and all that matters now is that I am with Alistair and our daughter and we stay alive.

"So… what's on your mind?"

"As I said, do you think 'tis best to have only your, Alistair, and Leliana's abilities as your assets should a fight break out? And I'm not only talking about a conflict of Anora's working, but the nobles here as well. Don't tell me that you suspected that Leliana would be all you would need?"

As much as Aliea wanted to rebuke Morrigan for the obvious incredulity in her voice, she pushed it to the side. Arguing with the witch never got her anywhere. Might as well stay on topic rather than diverge. "And your suggestion? To use your position as the empress's advisor someway?"

"'Tis a perfect opportunity, don't you think?" Morrigan replied with a smirk. "I say use this chance. You came to Orlais, I can speak to Empress Celene on your behalf, and I'm certain that a woman who practically saved a nation single-handedly… who could refuse the opportunity to have her on their side?"

"And what is it you want me to do?"

"Be an advisor yourself and bring your family to reside with you within the royal palace as I do. 'Tis possible. Your words and deeds earned you the loyalty of those that fought in the final battle against the Archdemon. Even if Loghain's sacrifice does overwhelm your own reputation, the fact that it was your goals that saved Ferelden rather than Loghain's _is_ known. And your aptitude for diplomacy is well known here after all.

"She will want you on her side…"

"So you _want_ me to make it known that the youngest known, living Cousland is in Orlais and send Anora an open challenge to 'come and get me' that way?" Aliea cocked an eyebrow as she voiced her skepticism.

"It would be foolish for her to send even agents into the royal palace, don't you think? It could start another war, one I doubt Ferelden is near able to handle…"

"So Aliea serves the empress, earning us the chance to live on her estate as well as gain her protection…" Alistair murmured, but still sounding as doubtful as the other warrior did.

"My my… I'm amazed you grasped the situation so quickly. But yes, 'tis exactly what I'm suggesting," Morrigan confirmed, her tone growing serious as she turned to Aliea before anyone had a chance to respond to her mocking. "And it can be done. I know the woman has a soft spot for your family, especially you and your father. She will gladly take you into her care, given the death of your father. And she knows your talents. Of course she would know only a fool would refuse the chance!

"I hope you realize such yourself…"

With a sigh, Aliea turned to regard her husband, who also turned to her as she heaved a heavy breath. Gazing into his warm brown eyes, she saw the solemn realization that mirrored her own. The thought of how she had just moments ago gained the aid of a family friend… to now be faced with the choice of turning her back on the man. He could sense her reluctance to make that decision and she could see how he sympathized with her.

It came as no surprise to her as she watched Alistair turn back to the witch, speaking for her. "Morrigan… Aliea just spoke with Marquis Eudon about a job and he agreed to it…"

"And you don't want to offend the man," Morrigan interrupted with a groan as she rolled her eyes. "Truly, Aliea… must you always try to appease everyone around you? I always thought 'twas something _ridiculous_ that you gained such favor from everyone in our group, especially that old biddy…"

"Morrigan, don't speak ill of Wynne," Aliea whispered, her hand going back for her husband's, squeezing tightly. "The old woman's passed on years ago. At least respect her memory… for our sakes."

"Fine, fine," the woman groaned, standing and moving towards the couple. "I'll give you three days then. Think about whether or not you'll take me up on this offer. At least this time you have some time to decide and you can't say 'tis anything as… drastic as the last offer.

"And just to… perhaps make this easier for you… your Marquis Eudon will take no offense if you refuse his offer to seek out the Empress's aid instead. I know this marquis and how carefree the man can be, as well as how… 'sociable' he is towards Celene. He'll be more supportive than anything; I am certain."

"I suppose you're right," Aliea nodded, but threw a cautious glance up to Alistair before she turned about to her old friend. "I'll think about it, I promise. And I'll give you my answer in three days.

"But right now, we do have a daughter to speak with. I doubt she's at all happy with us…"

"I can imagine so," Morrigan nodded. "Three days then. I hope you'll make the right choice."

"So do I," Aliea sighed, separating from her husband as she watched the other woman make her way to the door. "Morrigan… thanks for wanting to help…"

To that, the witch turned a gave a rather warming smile. "Aliea… as we all do, I have a debt to you which I doubt I can ever pay in full. You fought a difficult battle for me, to give me what time I need to prepare myself for the time my mother comes to seek my body for her own. And as much as you deprived me of something that I could have had a use for… I know now that I had almost made your own life much more unbearable and difficult than it already is.

"At least perhaps this offer won't be so problematic compared to the last…"

All Aliea could do was nod for a moment, not knowing what to say or what she could say.

"Now, you said you have a daughter to tend to. I should leave now…"

But before Morrigan had even moved to turn, the woman found herself unable to leave. Not as Aliea swiftly embraced the woman, now finding a chance to be glad to see her friend, her 'sister,' after so long…

"Thank you, Morrigan. Thank you for coming to see me. I missed you so much…"

* * *

There were times that as much as Alistair loved his wife with all his heart, she could drive him crazy as well. And not the good crazy that usually caused an enjoyable heated experience or resulted from such. No, the 'are you insane, what were you thinking?!' kind of crazy. Like when Aliea agreed to spare Zevran's life by letting him join their party. Or releasing that blood mage in Redcliffe. Even when she agreed to confronting and killing Flemeth.

And that was exactly how he felt as he watched her embrace Morrigan before the woman left. He still felt that way even moments after the witch left while Aliea stared at him with uncertainty.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me like I grew a second head?"

"Maybe continue the latter," Alistair muttered, still reeling in shock. "Tell me that was actually some sort of weird, tormenting dream that just played out before my eyes and the evil bitch hadn't actually been in our house at all…"

"Sorry, but… it was very much real," the noble born said as she strode back to him and fingered his collar. "Well… it looks like we unexpectedly found where one of our friends went…"

"_Your_ friend. She's not my friend," he grumbled back, prying her hand from his collar, only to hold and massage it instead as a certain nervousness began to creep throughout his being. "And don't give me that look. That's her own fault. She's the anti-social _bitch_ that immediately had it in for me since we first met…"

"So did you because she's an apostate and you were trained as a templar," she countered before swiftly pressing a finger to his lips before he could argue the point. "I'm not berating you. Just… correcting. You both were at odds from the start.

"I wish you'd move past your templar training. I hate that you always have it in for apostates…"

"And I still don't see why you are so 'accepting' of them," he gave a groan and stared at her with jaded eyes, unable to believe that they were actual arguing this point. "Most of the ones we met were maleficar. And you consider Morrigan as a friend? I never understood that. Why did we put our lives on the line and kill her mother for her…"

"Alistair… you can't say that she didn't contribute her own share in our mission," she interrupted through gritted teeth, her green eyes beginning to smolder as she stared up at him. "She lent her help…"

"And argued with almost every one of your choices," he reminded unconvinced, moving her hand from his mouth before her cupped her jaw and continued softly. "I know, I know… I'm arguing with you now. But, Love… why? Why are you still so open-minded about apostates? I really don't understand…"

"Because I can't blame Isolde for what she attempted to do for Conner," she whispered, the glare falling away as the hand he still held pried out of his grasp and she pushed forward, wrapping an arm around his waist and reaching a hand up to his neck. "He was her only child and all because magic was in his blood, she risked losing him.

"And I can't possibly imagine that either of us would be willing to give our baby up…"

"We won't have to. Ali's not a mage. She won't be," he muttered in her ear, but felt his own grasp on her grow tight. He didn't want to believe that such could be possible. And it couldn't be… could it? Just because she was a brilliant girl, smarter and more perceptive than most, that couldn't possible mean his daughter was capable of using magic. There was nothing else 'extraordinary' about the girl that he could think of to denote any such thoughts.

He didn't quite understand why Aliea was so worried about the notion.

"She's has no magic tendencies," Alistair murmured, his fingers gently caressing her cheek, willing her to relax against him. "There's nothing to worry about, Dear…"

"I wish I could believe that," was the muttered response he heard and once more, before he could press the subject, she spoke too quickly to let him. "But we do have to worry about her, especially because Morrigan _is_ right. Her safety is far from guaranteed here. If Anora finds out or if I become the target of some jealous noble… I just don't like the thought that no matter what, it seems like we risk losing our baby.

"I don't want to lose our baby…"

"And the fact that she's mad at us is only worsening things," he sighed, slowly pulling away, but not letting go. Instead he kept his hand at her jaw and beckoned her gaze back up to his, seeing that indeed his words were true. "I have a feeling it's better to try to talk to her now rather than wait. I'm certain she's calmed down enough by now…"

"At least we didn't hear her throwing a tantrum upstairs," Aliea nodded, her hand moving from his neck and grasping his at her face. "But… what are we going to tell her? She's going to want to know whether or not we were Grey Wardens…"

"We were going to have to tell her sooner or later," he interrupted, leaning down to silence her with a kiss, one she seemed glad to receive. And he had to admit, he was glad to have shared it with her. Since Morrigan showed up, he honestly had been feeling his being tense and agitated. Finding some comfort in his wife, even while short lived, was more than welcoming. "And if we tell her that we aren't or avoid the truth, she'll pick up on it. You know she will. And that'll make it worse for when we do eventually tell her…"

"You don't think she'll hate us, do you?" the blond woman question with a trembling voice, her hand gripping at his. "Because we left the Grey Wardens or because we never told her.

"It was bad enough when she found out about being a Cousland. I just… and what about her being a Theirin? I'm not ready to tell her that. I don't need her thinking that she's going to relive Maric's legacy in some way and…"

"Shh. Forget what Morrigan said," he whispered, again kissing her lips, trying to calm and assure her. It was something he was very much used to since their first days together. As much as she had been 'the fearless leader,' that was hardly true. She had her doubts and fears, one of them even being the worry of what would be thought of her by voicing her insecurities to the others around her. Except to him. She only confided in him her uncertainties about the choices she made in their journeys. What they went through at Ostagar, how they both felt they owed Duncan a favor, and how they were the last of the Grey Wardens… it had created a rather strong bond of camaraderie that Aliea would come to him when something vexed her as they went on with their mission.

He was glad for it, grateful, knowing that it was that trust that had led them to become the lovers they were.

"Ali won't like it if we continue to hide things from her, true, but… you and I both know that it is too risky to tell her yet. And you just gave one reason why," he continued, again holding her close as he let his hand tenderly run through her hair. "But at least… hopefully letting her know about our past as Wardens… that shouldn't be such a cause for worry.

"And like I said earlier, she's a smart girl. Eventually, I think she'll understand."

"I hope you're right," Aliea sighed, pulling away from her husband, but not without grasping hold of his hand by her waist and lightly tugging him along after her as she made up her mind to face their daughter.

And sure enough, Alistea was in her room, arms crossed as she sulked on the floor, her back to the far wall while she violently smashed and kicked at the old, torn stuffed dog at her feet. That was an obvious sign of Alistea's frustration whenever it mounted, usually when one of their visiting companions would leave and the girl knew better than to throw a raging fit. That was all the old toy was used for anymore it seemed, except on the odd nights when the child would hug the toy as she slept much like she had when she had been a mere toddler.

And like one of these fits, Alistair and Aliea didn't have to call out to gain her attention. The moment they stepped into the room, they had it as she gave up on the toy and kicked it across the room and turned a glare onto her parents.

"I hate being alone," she grumbled softly, her voice mixed with both anger and misery. "And you just wanted to make me be alone because you didn't want to tell me something again. Why? Why do you keep hiding things from me?"

With a wary gaze toward her husband, Aliea slowly made her way to their daughter, kneeling before the girl. "Baby… didn't you and Mama have this talk before? Don't you remember what I said?" she spoke softly as her fingers slid along the girl's cheek.

"You said I couldn't know so that the bad people might think I'm not important. But I thought we don't have to worry about the bad people here," Alistea returned, staring up at her mother with confusion… that melted away with despondency. "We're not safe yet, are we?"

"We don't know yet, Baby," the mother spoke instead, neither affirming or denying her child's worry, as she gathered the girl into her arms and carried her to the bed, where she sat and where Alistair joined them. "We're going to have to always be careful even if there doesn't seem to be any danger anymore…"

"So… that means you're always going to hide things from me?" the little girl questioned, gripping tightly onto her mother and keeping her head low, avoiding her father's gaze.

"Ali… what did I promise you? I promised you'll know everything there is you need to know one day," Aliea murmured, kissing the forehead of their daughter before shifting her own questioning gaze to Alistair. "Just… I wanted you to grow up a little bit more…"

"So you're not going to answer my question are you?"

"If it's what we think it is… I don't think your mama and I have the option not to," Alistair put in, reaching over to brush Alistea's hair behind her ear, to no longer hide her face from him. And the small motion was enough to urge the child to cautiously glance up at her father with her round, sad brown eyes.

Taking her father's hint, Alistea asked her question. Sure enough, it was the one Aliea and Alistair expected.

"So… you and Mama are going to tell me now whether or not you're Grey Wardens?"

With a sigh, Aliea turned her full attention onto her husband, silently telling him she still didn't want to explain this to the girl… but also that she knew they didn't have the choice anymore, just as he had said. She just embraced the girl a little tighter as she waited for Alistair to give the confirmation their child waited for.

"We were," he nodded, watching his daughter, pausing as he waited for her reaction. There wasn't one. Simply the bottomless curiosity that always lingered in her eyes as a child still so new to the world and seeking to understand everything around her. "But we're not anymore. At least… we're not part of the order…"

"Why?"

"Part because we lost faith in the Wardens," Aliea whispered, alluding to – but not explaining – how Alistair could not handle regarding Loghain as a 'brother' and why Aliea herself had grown disgusted in being associated with an order that used 'any means necessary,' as she was amongst one of the most devote Andrastians he had met in his life.

He knew she gave a vague answer because they were both reluctant to explain everything that surrounded Loghain's recruitment into the Grey Wardens. How the child's father had left before the final battle, how he had left her mother who then carried and raised their child alone – as Alistea no longer remembered that Alistair had not been present in the first few years of her life. And how Aliea had been the one to make the final decision to accept Loghain, knowing full well that her lover could not stand the man, but still made the choice out of desperation. Perhaps one day they would have to explain that entire situation to their daughter, but for now… Alistair could see why his wife tried not to lessen themselves in the girl's eyes.

"And Ali… you know that for the Wardens… their duty is stopping the Blight and fighting darkspawn," Aliea continued, one hand falling from the embrace and gripping tightly onto Alistair's hand as their child turned her gaze up to her now. "They are supposed to cut ties with family and anything else that might cause conflicts with that duty…

"Do you… do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Alistea remained silent for a moment, staring up at her mother, her eyes blinking softly every so often. Then she gave a slow, sad nod, answering with a voice that barely broke the stillness around them. "That… if you stayed as Grey Wardens… I wouldn't have my mama and papa…"

"That's how it would be, Baby," Aliea confirmed sadly with a nod. "And… that's part of why we never told you. We didn't want you getting scared about something like that…"

Again, silence was the only immediate response from their child. Though Alistair had a chance to take in the slight horror on her face, there had hardly been any time for him to react. At least before she did. Swiftly, she leapt from her mother's lap and threw an arm around each parents' neck, huddling in close as her body gave slight trembles and the soft sobs started to come.

"Shh… Ali… it's okay," he whispered in her ear, his free hand going around the girl, just as Aliea also returned to embracing the child with one arm. "We're here. You don't have to worry about us not being here. We'd never leave you, Sweetheart…"

She nodded, but still continued to give hiccupped sobs against Alistair's shoulder. However her sobs were weak and fading away as her parents continued to hold her, each one placing a kiss by her temples, trying to console their girl. Unfortunately, she didn't stop crying, despite how soft her sobs were. It seemed as though the more her parents tried to calm her, it only served to sustain the tears.

"Ali… Baby, please… don't make Mama and Papa feel worse than they already do," Alistair whispered in the girl's ear, his grip at her back tightening with concern.

"I'm sorry," Alistea finally choked out, but refused to move from where she was. "I love you, Papa… Mama. I do. A lot. I don't like thinking that… that…"

"We know, Baby," Aliea hushed, gently moving to take the girl in her arms. Alistair helped her and Alistea surrendered to her parents' actions, allowing her mother to eventually stand, cradling the child lovingly. "Your papa and mama don't like thinking about how different life could be either, my darling. And we don't want to make you worry…"

"I'm sorry, Mama," the child choked out again, her little arms wrapped tightly around her mother's neck. "I didn't know… that… that was will you didn't tell me…"

"We were going to tell you eventually… when you were older, when you might not take it so hard," Alistair whispered as he stood and moved to stand by the next of his family and kiss the crown of his daughter's head.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be, Baby…"

"But I do!" Alistea exclaimed, jerking upright to stare at her father with her puffy, red eyes before turning to face her mother. "I keep making bad things happen today. I hurt Papa. Yelled at both of you and made you tell me why we almost couldn't be a family. Now none of us feel happy and I ruined your day, Mama. We were supposed to be happy because you got a job and we were going to go out to eat…"

"We still can, if you really want to, Ali," Aliea returned, a small smile breaking onto her lips, reaching a hand up to stroke aside the light gold, tousled hair that clung to the child's face. "It's still early afternoon. We have plenty of time before supper…"

"So we can still go out tonight?"

"Absolutely." The former noble's smile widened as she set the girl down on the floor and sat down beside her before grinning up at her husband. "Now… enough serious talk. I think we should have some playtime while we wait for Leliana to come home. Don't you agree, _Husband_?"

And with a sigh, Alistair relented to joining his wife and child, well aware that he'd be put through several bouts of torture before he _hopefully_ was able to share a passionate bout in bed with Aliea.

_Hopefully_…

* * *

"If all I have to hear next time is how you three prefer Orlesian cuisine to my cooking… I refuse to pay or go out to eat again," Alistair grumbled the moment he and his wife were able to retire to their bedroom, after a long and arduous trial of putting Alistea to bed. Even with Leliana's suggestion to stay with her this night – who had return just in time to leave with the family for the night out – the child was ardent that her parents remain in her bedroom until she fell asleep, still so used to spending the nights with her parents. In fact, last week, they had done nothing to try to allay that tendency of hers; even with her own room, Alistair and Aliea had yet to attempt to get the child situated to spending her nights alone, still letting their child sleep with them at night.

Except tonight… thank the Maker.

"Oh, Honey… don't you start blaming me for Leliana's remark. And you can't hold it against Ali either," his wife chided, but gently, just as she rested next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and one hand on the centre his chest. "She's only five, remember? She's not aware of discretion after all and she'll repeat what she hears…"

He gave a hum as he laid a hand on hers and turned his head to face her, cocking an eyebrow even as he enjoyed the amused smirk on her lips. "You are such a cruel wife. Excusing your taunting when you're supposed to be assuring my manly feelings and stroking my ego…"

"Oh… I'll be doing that… and much, _much_ more," she teased playfully and sensually, her hand slipping out from beneath his and trailing down his abdomen just before she swung herself upright and sat atop his thighs, her knees straddling his hips. An impish smirk splayed across her lips, her hands making their way further and further downward…

Before Alistair swiftly sat up, taking her hands in his grasp as he slammed his mouth against hers in a raging kiss.

His wife gave a short burst of a delighted laugh before surrendering to the kiss, squirming as he still grasped her wrists. As much as he knew he'd enjoy letting her 'tend' to him, catching her off guard was always _much_ more amusing. Especially when she gave that sweet, melodious laugh of hers. It not only reminded him of the playfulness that had been present when they were younger, but seemed to perfectly embody how beautiful and delighting it was to make love to this woman.

By the Maker she was so addicting…

Using one hand to press both of hers against his abs, Alistair's other hand took a fierce hold of the she-warrior's head, his lips moving against hers with fervent delirium. The fervor only continued intensified as Aliea responded just as eagerly, still struggling to pry her hands from his grasp. But there was no frustration or impatience with her struggles as she still continued to laugh between rough kisses. She shoved forward, shifting her legs to wrap them around his waist and setting her crotch above his groin, beginning to grind against his hardened member. Another laugh escaped her, mingled with a groan from him before he realized that his grip had loosened enough for her to pry one hand out, almost lashing out to slide beneath the hem of his pants.

She might have caught _him_ off guard for a moment, but she hardly gained the advantage.

Not as against she was quickly stopped as his hands immediately began to shove her blouse upwards, before twisting the clothing to tangle her arms behind her head as he shoved her back onto the bed.

"You seem rather over eager," he grinned down at her, loving that laughing smile on her lips before he had to grant her another kiss, though this one subdued compared to the ones they shared earlier. "Been that excited since you got those roses?"

"I told you… I _know_ exactly what goes through your mind when roses are involved. It's the exact same with me," Aliea replied, squirming again, trying to regain possession of her hands, though this time… he had no desire to allow such. It just was not as much fun for _either_ of them to be too lenient with the other. He especially enjoyed the way her legs fidgeted beneath his groin. "Now stop driving me mad with this stalling…"

"Ah. So you _are_ impatient…" Alistair continued to grin before he freed one hand and used it to quickly shove her bra from her breasts, allowing him to take in her delicious bosom… before he leaned down to take one of her pink nipples into his mouth, urging out a staggered cry as well as invoking his lover's body to give a wild buck.

She continued to thrash against him, allowing her yearning moans to continuously pour from her mouth, her being unable to restrain them. And each move she made… it only made Alistair grow more and more eager to draw a reaction from her. How she'd arch her back as his hand massaged her soft mound. The satisfied moan she gave as he suckled her perk peak or caressed it with his. The harsh gasp and slight buck she made as he gave a nip. How her chest heaved with shallow breathing as she underwent her husband's tending.

But the tremor of her body… as much as it excited him, the former templar could also note how Aliea's impatience was building to extreme degrees…

"Alistair… please…" she began to plead breathlessly, her arms struggling all the more beneath his hold as her body swayed and trembled. "I don't need this insane torture…"

"Well, it's just not fair to let you off easy," he murmured in a low, hungry voice even as his lips release her now slick nipple and his hand at her breast slid away to instead brace against the bed as he angled himself upwards. He smiled as he gazed down at his wife, her breaths still shallow as her yearning green eyes stared up at him, pleading and begging with him for a release.

It almost made him feel guilty in drawing this out for so long. Almost…

"After all… remember I did tell _you_ a couple weeks ago that you drive me crazy everyday," he reminded as he leaned back down to her, this time his mouth resting by her ear, breathing heavily and making her moan longingly… before she gave another grasp and let a single sob slip from her mouth as he settled himself between her warm, yielding thighs and began to rock steadily against her. "And then it got worse as the day drew on and…"

"And you think I didn't have to restrain myself at all today?!" she interrupted him suddenly as she shifted her leg, pressing her knee to his stomach and shoving him to the side. And she shoved her body towards him, twisting and spinning Alistair onto his back as she now sat on top…

Leaving both of them smirking.

"Now look who's on top," she grinned triumphantly, tossing aside her shirt and bra, leaving her beautiful breasts on display above him, a sight that was _very_ delightful. "And I don't think it's right that I'm the only one half-naked either…"

"You don't have to ask twice," the eager man returned, taking her implication and shedding his shirt as well… before pulling her down and rolling to put her beneath him again. "And what was that about being on top?"

"Over confidence is a weakness, Love," Aliea simply returned through her smile as her arms went around his shoulders and she pushed herself up to enclose his mouth with hers. He gladly accepted the kiss, responding with boundless passion as his hands roamed her soft body, burning to the touch just as his blood felt as it pumped it way through his veins. The sensation certainly wasn't allayed by how their legs entwined, their hips rocking and swaying against each other, driving them mad as they desired to feel the heat and moistness of each other's sex, unfortunately still barred from each other.

Although Aliea was quick to act on that frustration, moving one hand to slip beneath her lover's pants and wrap her fingers around his hard, leaking length, driving a winded groan from his throat.

"So impatient…" he groaned feverishly, giving soft thrusts into her hand even as her hand rolled and caressed him confidently.

"I said stop stalling," she mumble between heated kisses, her other hand digging her fingernails into his back. "Please… I need you… I need you inside me…"

He wanted to admit that he needed inside her as well, to surrender just as she was. But part of him refused to let me. It was nothing about ego or pride. Simply the side of him that wanted to hear and feel that she needed him as much as he needed her. As well as the part that enjoyed the teasing they put each other through…

"Say my name," was all he whispered, breaking away from the kiss to rest his lips by her ear once more, against breathing hot and heavy in her ear, shuddering in her grasp.

"Alistair, I need you… please… Alistair…" she complied, the absolute need saturating her voice as she continued to stroke him, but no longer so confidently. Not as her hand trembled as her body went without the satisfaction it needed.

"Again… please, Aliea…" he murmured, kissed the edge of her jaw, just by her ear. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her securely but gently as the desire to tease began to fade and instead all he wanted was to love this woman, speaking the name of the only being he wished to find himself intertwined with like this. "Again…"

"Alistair, please…" she groaned, her hand clenching slightly. "Please, Alistair… please, oh please…"

And he couldn't take it anymore, gently, but urgently prying his wife's hand from his member before he pulled away, just enough to remove his pants. Aliea followed suit before shocking him as she leapt at him once they were completely naked, shoving him to rest against the pillows as she climbed on top once more. But she made no declaration, exerted no real force. Instead her hands simply went to hold his head by the ears, her fingers softly tangling into his hair as she touched her lips to his, conflicted as she kissed him with tender adoration and fiery passion, gasping and sobbing as her body trembled with the same needy ache that engulfed Alistair. His lips moved just as haphazardly against hers, gasping and shuddering as his hands also took hold of head, pressing her silky, soft sunshine hair to her ears.

Then they both have a jagged gasp and jolted as they let their slick sex finally come in contact.

They shuddered helplessly as they shifted, releasing each other as they positioned themselves, unable to wait anymore. Aliea got up on all fours as her lover pushed himself up onto one hand and rested another on her hip, both of them readying to physically join once more. Their gazes focused on their nether regions, their breaths quickening as they grew in anticipation for Alistair to enter his love. She carefully took hold of his length, causing him to feel a tremor course up his spine, but nothing else as he gently guided her downward while she positioned him to enter her.

It was with mingled groans of both relief and pain that Aliea settled herself against her husband, his length buried within her hot, wet cavern to the hilt. Her breathing so heavy and needy that each breath was a high-pitched moan, she began the slow effort to sway against her husband's hips, gasping with each motion and only growing louder as Alistair lay back down, gripping onto her hips and strengthening her movements as well as giving restrained thrusts into her. Her hands gripped onto his and her knees and heels pressed hard against his torso and thighs, her gaze shifting from his eyes to their joined sex and back, her sobbing as he moaned, both of them subjecting themselves to injuring pleasure.

It was growing hotter and a haze was falling over Alistair, making it hard for him to hear how Aliea's name stumbled out past his lips. But his eyes remained focused and completely aware of his wife's image and motion above him. How her emerald green eyes stared down at him with the same vulnerability and desire that overwhelmed him. How she shuddered and tensed, giving violent jerks as his thrusts grew rougher within her. The way her delightful mouth lay open as the moans and sobs poured through. The tears that fell and merged with the sweaty sheen on her beautiful ivory skin. Her unkempt blond hair sticking to her face and neck. The supple rise and fall of her round, full-formed breasts.

He reached a hand up, resting his thumb against her lower lip, enthralled by the 'goddess' before him, loving and cherishing her and that he was here with her. He then sharply drew in a breath as he felt and watched as his thumb disappeared into that sweet mouth of Aliea's, her tongue swirling around the digit while she gently suckled as her head tilted to the side, her eyes closed as if finding herself part of a dream she wanted to be lost in. The sight made him pry his thumb from her mouth, an action she relented, but gave pleading moans after. His hand slid over her moist, hot skin, his thumb caressing her tear-stained cheek. And quickly, he found her hand over his again, gripping hard again as her cries grew shriller and shorter.

Her hand by her hip fell away and rested against his abs, her fist clenched tight and shoved hard against him. Her eyes were tightly shut and her head bowing over as her movements began to quicken. Alistair felt his heart pound faster, the heated blood rush through him to a point near violent. Crazed need began to overtake him, his body clenching and unclenching as his taunt legs trembled behind his wife, his feet pressed hard against the mattress, willing to find some sort of foothold before the madness consumed him.

"Alistair… I… I…" She didn't finish whatever she aimed to say, instead leaning forward as she continued to tremble. He barely thought and only reacted, shifting his hand still at her cheek to grasp the back of her head before he lurched forward and their mouths came together in a clumsy clash just before his other hand also moved to rest along her jaw. He felt himself jerk violently against her, urging a cry from the woman before her hands went for his shoulders, gripping hard as she began to grind vigorously against him.

"Alistair… by the Maker… I need you. I need you, Alistair!" she began to plea before her words grew frantic. "Alistair! I love you! I need you!"

Her movements grew more and more sporadic. That and hearing her cry… Alistair reacted instinctively, spinning and forcing Aliea down to the bed. His hands still held her where they had before, his thumb pried at her lower lip as he deepened the kiss, delving into her hot mouth possessively. His hips thrust brutally against his love, making her jerk and buck, crying out with wounding, her nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin, only making his motions pick up a faster, harder pace.

The kiss was forgotten, madness consuming them both as instead they only took to breathing in each other… until Alistair's head fell forward and his hands released Aliea and instead gripped and the mattress beneath them, anchoring himself down as his thrusts grew more violent. She was crying hard now, begging for the release, his name falling from her lips over and over like a desperate chant to grant her wish.

"I'm sorry, Aliea," he whispered in her ear, his voice rough and raspy, broken up with grunts and groans. "I only want to love you, Aliea. I love you…"

"I know…" was all she whispered before shrill, climbing cries escaped her, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her face pressed into against his neck just as her hips bucked its hardest against him, her body exploding as their efforts towards pleasure reached its pinnacle.

And feeling her core convulse around his length, it took a few last hard thrusts before he was right there with her.

He fell onto his side when strength left his arms, still joined to his wife and he stayed so as she wrapped his arms around her slender figure, his lips pressed several tender kisses over her face as they both attempted to catch their breaths and calm their still racing bodies, fighting off the last of the spasms.

"Kiss me," he heard Aliea's quiet voice request and he was in no mind to refuse, angling to press a lazy kiss to her lips that she gave a hum to before the broke away from the kiss again.

"So… how was that for you?" she then questioned, her voice still breathless as she continued to heave.

"Utter ecstasy… as always," he smiled, moving a hand to brush aside the hair in her face. The loving smile on her lips only made me grow more delighted to have this woman in his arms. "I love you…"

"Try telling me before the sex. I know you're going to keep murmuring how you love me," she teased, her words phrased as thought to mock him, but he heard nothing of the kind. Not as the smile remained on those delicious, dark rose lips of hers. Not as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair and over his cheek and chin. "But… you know I love you too…"

"It's something I'm thankful and grateful for every day," he admitted, a hand slipping to caress her still sweat dampened back and waist. "You and Ali…"

"I know." She continued to smile up at him… before a frown touched her lips in a mere moment.

"Aliea? What's wrong, Love?" he asked, trying to fight off the sudden coldness that threatened to ruin this moment with his wife. He didn't want anything ruining it. He wanted to remain in bliss with this woman tonight. They had this chance. He didn't want it to flee them.

"Nothing really," she shook her and falling silent. But as her gaze fell away for a moment and returned, the sullenness left her as she met his incredulous stare and a vigorous air came about her. Clearly marked as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Alistair! It really is nothing."

"Nothing? I just had sex with my wife and she starts moping about… that's _not_ nothing," he returned, his brows still cocked.

"Oh Alistair," she groaned before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "It is nothing. I'm just… I was just thinking about Ali and us and what I should do."

"About what?" he inquired, finding himself still confused… until he gave a groan, realizing what she was thinking. "Did you have to allude to _her_ now? Please! I was feeling great with you. I don't need to start to feel sick now…"

The delightful laugh of his wife touched his ears and almost made him feel better. But even the quick kiss she gave him did nothing to drive aside the sour taste in his mouth at the thought of the damn witch that had to show her face today.

"You know… you look so cute when you're bothered by Morrigan…"

"Ugh! Don't say her name!" he groaned again, bringing his forehead against hers, moving a hand to rest by her chin, drawing light circles with his thumb. "Why do you have to think about her now of all times? I thought we're supposed to be focused on each other, getting some sleep between our lovemaking sessions…"

"Oh, that's what _you're_ expecting," Aliea scoffed, but smiled. And the glimmer in her eyes and excited edge of her voice told him enough. She looked forward to that notion.

Too bad she didn't _focus_ on it.

"But seriously, Alistair, I just… what do you think about her offer? Do you think I should trust her?"

"_I_ wouldn't trust her, but, hell… at least she seems to like you. She'd drop me in the Deep Trenches first chance she got, I know it," he grumbled, his face contorted with disgust. But he let his face grow sober before he continued, with solemnity, knowing that this issue was hardly a laughing matter. "Well, what do you think about it? If you did take up the offer… you're worried about the marquis, aren't you?"

"I know what Morrigan said and I believe her," she nodded, huddling in against his chest, her arms hugging his torso tightly. "The marquis will be fine with it. He'd be like a father… urging one to take the more promising route, despite turning his back on his friends and family. But…

"I hate that thought. I feel like I'd be telling him he's meaningless to me and just that…"

"Aliea… I doubt you'd have to worry about offending him," Alistair cut in, his hand at her shoulders drawing soft circles there as well. "Like you said, he seems to be the sort of person to encourage you to take the higher step. I'd think he'd only be offended if you didn't come for a visit though, here and there…"

"You're probably right," she sighed then pressed her lips to his collarbone in a tender kiss. "So then… what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yea… what do you think I should do?"

He wanted to let out a laugh, finding humor that here was a woman who made choices to affect Ferelden's fate, discussing them only afterwards with him was now asking _before_ when it regard only the fate of three people. He didn't laugh however as it would have been cruel and callous. He understood exactly how Aliea felt and felt the same way. They were fit to be Grey Wardens anymore, not since their daughter took precedence in their lives.

And given that not only was Alistea his daughter too, but that the child's fate could perhaps be decided with this single decision… he knew how his wife wanted to be certain that whatever choice she made was the right one.

Especially after their prior lives almost cost them their child.

"Morrigan's right," he sighed, hating to admit that truth as he released his wife and sat up, only to draw the covers over their clammy, naked bodies before reclining at her side once more. "Even if you become popular, if we stay at the palace like she suggested… Anora would be a fool to send anyone after us. She couldn't handle a war against Orlais like Morrigan said. And it would be something for you to serve as a royal advisor… it'd probably excite Ali as well…"

"I'm sure she'd be just as delighted to know that she rightfully should be a princess," Aliea scoffed as her supple legs tangled around his while she nestled in comfortably next to him, probably ready to fall asleep. Though Alistair was feeling spent he hoped that if his eyes fell shut soon it would only be for a short nap. "But… Alistair… I don't want to think that Ali will end up spoiled then…"

"She won't. Don't worry about it," he assured, kissing her forehead. "I hate agreeing with Morrigan, but like I said… she's right. Talk to the marquis if you have to, but… I doubt there's any real reason to not follow Morrigan's advice…

"Now can we stop talking about that woman? I'm in bed with my wife. I _prefer_ to focus on her…"

"Oh, that does sound lovely," Aliea gave a low growl, the smirk evident in her voice and actions as a hand took his and leisurely guided him down to cup her, pressing his fingers against her slick nub. "As long as you mean focusing on 'attending' to her…"

"Your wish is my command," he returned with his own smirk, exhilaration leaping back into his heart, eager to please her and hear her delirious moans and cries once again, and willing his own body to speed up its recovery so he could join her fully once more.

* * *

**Endnote:** So I hope the last section was... entertaining for you. ^_^ 'Don't Let Go's' scene wasn't long enough and the first chapter of this story was only some lime... so hopefully this was the treat it was supposed to be, what you deserve for the long wait you had to go through.

Anyhow... last note... just to say... the old party members will show up soon and Leliana will get more screentime soon.

I think that's all I have to say. So hope for Chapter Five to get done and up soon... and that my gaming and the Dragon Age novels won't get in the way too much (Yes... I have yet to read the Dragon Age novels yet. GAH!!!)

R&R


	5. Worries

**A/N:** Oh... GOD! That's the first thing I have to say right now. I can't believe this chapter took a little over a week to do. And that was with rewrites! I have no idea how many times I reworked certain sections. It was insane! And THIS is the LONGEST chapter so far. I'm hoping it will stay the longest until I get closer to the end... or come to a chapter just as important.

Anyhow... still, I think it's one of those chapters that screams BioWare fan with so much dialog. XP And I would have split it into two chapters... if I could figure out where. Just it doesn't have a nice sort of 'dramatic cliffhanger possibility' that happened with Chapter Three. So you've got a bunch of reading here. It could have been less, but an argument between Morrigan and Alistair popped up and I just could not cut that out and it brought up a few points that I did want covered.

I also think there's a LOT going on in this chapter and it's the one that sets up where the story's going, I'd say. What all will be dealt with, hints to what's to come... blah blah blah... all that jazz. Although most of that I'd say happens pretty late in the chapter, but still. At least that is my thought as things should kick into gear soon. Should. Not next chapter, but soon.

Also, whatever weird things I have pop in, explanation, appearances, things like that... I hope they don't prove to be bothersome. They're either how my mind perceives things and ideas that popped in my brain that I thought were interesting. Just to give you a heads up. Especially for one thing to pop up. It'll probably come across as weird and you might blame me for messing with the _Dragon Age_ 'verse, but I tried to formulate it so it didn't. But it was something I couldn't cut it out because it started in 'Don't Let Go,' and I wasn't about to mess with the storyline there. I would go on about this, but... I don't want to... my head hurts already...

**Song Suggestions:** Just had to say that over the course of this chapter there was one song that I listened to over and over again (it's play count is at 328 as I write this... and I'm still listening to it) - _Ezio's Family_ from _Assassin's Creed II_. To be honest, this soundtrack is as good as _Halo 3 ODST_ which is the BEST soundtrack I've ever listened to. Yes... blasphemy in saying that _Dragon Age_'s soundtrack is not as good or any other _BioWare_ game... although I am looking forward to the _Mass Effect 2_ soundtrack. Jack Wall is back. He's my fave vg soundtrack composer and the snippets sound AWESOME. ANYHOW... wanted to mention that I'm posting the link on my profile to that track if you want to hear and you should, because I think the track fits our little family. ^_^ (also I wanted to mention that I'm in a gaming geek phase...)

And now... you may read...

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Worries**

When the third day arrived, it was hard for Aliea to believe that the day had actually came.

She had almost forgotten about the decision to be made this day, instead relishing the fact that it was the weekend, Eudon let her stay home, and she was going spend the entire day with her family and Leliana.

But that changed the moment Leliana had gone to the door… to let in Morrigan.

The four of them had been sitting at the table for lunch, enjoying Alistea's enthusiasm. While Alistair had already began to train the girl in basic stance, grip, and movements, today was the first time that both Aliea and Leliana would be joining the two in the girl's training. It was certainly something that thrilled the girl and for her parents, nothing was more heartwarming that to see her in utter bliss.

Which was why it hurt Aliea greatly to see her daughter disappointed.

"Why do you have to go with her?" Alistea griped when the former Warden returned after getting dressed appropriately for an audience with the Orlesian empress. Alistea was seated in her father's lap, evidently too upset to proceed with her training as they sat in the small fenced in area behind their home. Finding such a place had not been easy for Leliana, but she had done a tremendous job in finding a place suitable to Aliea's request, a place that might be able to give them the same peace she had once known growing up.

Unfortunately, it seemed that there would be no peace today…

"Mama's just trying to get some things worked out, Sweetheart," Aliea tried to reason with the girl as she knelt before her, shifting a worried gaze over to her husband while their daughter continued to stare at her hands. "I'll tell you when I get back…"

"But you're not going to tell me why _now_? You said you were going to spend the day with me and now you can't?" Alistea grumbled as she snapped glare onto her mother and suddenly screamed, making everyone – Alistair, Aliea, Leliana, Morrigan… everyone – jump at the abrupt flare of the child's rage. "Why are you leaving?! You never did this before! If you promised to stay, you stayed! You always told me when you were going somewhere! You never just left!"

"Ali… it was just something that slipped your mama's mind," Alistair tried to calm the girl down, trying to make her turn to face him. She wouldn't, instead settling her shoulders stiffly and glaring back at her hands. "She thought she had the day to spend time with you and wanted to…"

"Then why won't she?" Alistea mumbled beneath her breath, still keeping her head down.

"Perhaps sharing the truth with the child earlier would not have caused such hostility to emerge," Morrigan interject with amused mockery, striking a chord of annoyance in Aliea. But again, the woman continued on too quickly for the warrior to get a word in. Of course… that did not mean whatever she had to say didn't only _worsen_ that aggravation… "Although what can be expected of a child of Alistair? She probably inherited his daft nature…"

And it certainly didn't calm any of the high strung nerves of those present…

"Don't talk bad about my papa!" Alistea immediately snarled, leaping to her feet. Immediately Aliea threw her arms around the girl, not wanting to see her child start a fight with a mage. But the child continued to holler, as always, unaware of the trouble she could get herself in when her temper flared. "You talked bad about him the other day too! I don't like you! What are you doing here and why are you making my mama leave me?!"

"Ali… calm down," Aliea tried to silence the girl and looking over to Alistair helplessly. In the back of her mind, she knew that Morrigan would not harm the child for the simple fact that this was the child of, perhaps, the only person the witch ever considered a friend. But there was also the knowledge that if Alistea never learned to control her temper, _terrible_ things could – and would – happen to her.

That was the last thing Aliea wanted to let happen to her only little girl.

"You're not helping things by getting angry," she continued, struggling against a child so eager to fight. Hard to believe that – aside from her outbursts in the last few days – Alistea had done her best to keep from fighting.

"Neither are you!" Alistea turned her rage onto her mother, her brown eyes consumed with a dark ferocity.

"Alistea… don't start arguing with your mama," Alistair said firmly as he quickly took hold of the girl's shoulders, turning her to face him as Aliea loosened her hold to allow the motion as the girl went still in her father's grasp. "Your mama is just trying to make sure you will be safe, so don't start getting mad at her…"

"How is _that_ mean woman going to help us?!" Alistea blasted back, pointing a finger at Morrigan with disdain. "I don't trust her. Don't tell me _you_ trust her, Papa. She doesn't like you! I can tell!"

"And I know that as well, but does it look like I'm trying to pick a fight with her?" he questioned raising an eyebrow and pausing. It took only a few seconds before Alistea's hand fell to her side and her shoulders slumped, making Aliea give a sigh and Alistair nod with relief. "Besides… what did we tell you before?"

"I know," Alistea grumbled, apparently too aggravated to repeat her parents' rule against fighting as she glared at Morrigan then returned her gaze to her father. "I still don't like her. And I don't see why Mama has to go with her…"

"Because, contrary to what you might think… I _can_ help. Your mother has the favor of many people… _powerful _people… including mine," Morrigan returned, her eyes narrowed as she looked over the girl with frustration.

"So you're like one of those _stupid_ nobles that think your better than everyone else!"

"Alistea!" Aliea cried out, spinning the girl around to face her. "Are you even listening to your papa and I? You're _not_ making this any easier or better, Honey…"

But Alistea didn't stop. Instead she only screamed louder, this time with all her fury focused on her mother. "I don't want you to go out today! You're supposed to stay home with me! I hate that you're always out! It's always been like that! Either you or Papa is out! We're never all together unless we're traveling! I thought that was going to change here!"

"Ali… things will. We just have to figure out what to do and take the time to make it work," she tried to persuade the child but found it hard as her heart began to break. She hadn't realized that their old life really had been such a strain on Alistea, though knew it should have been. Nor that Alistea had expected life to change so much, so quickly. The mother had always thought that despite everything, Alistea understood and didn't mind that life was the way it was; not that she actually accepted it grudgingly and was eager to see it cast aside.

The elder Cousland wished they could do so now rather than later…

However, she didn't get the chance to say so as Alistea shoved away from her parents and stormed off to the other side of the fenced in area, slumping down there and taking hold of some random twigs that lay in the grass. Aliea gave a sigh as she watched the girl sulk off, barely taking notice to Alistair as he brought her up onto her feet as he stood. They shared a brief glance before her hand fell away from his and her eyes were back on the angry child… but her attention was quickly whisked away by the sound of her husband's furious voice.

"By Andraste's flaming sword! If you're going to help, Morrigan, _help_. Don't make things worse than they have to be," he snarled lowly at the witch, the malice in his voice making the mother spin around to regard him. "I don't care if you're going to keep to your old habits and insult me, but keep your words to yourself around _my daughter_. I don't want her to be more upset about _everything_ when we're trying to get her to settle in…"

"I can imagine 'twill be an impossible task for you given that… since when have _you_ ever 'settled into' a situation 'twas not of your own desire?" the woman challenged with her own perturbed annoyance leaking from her voice. "The child has to be corrupted by _your_ influence. I still believe that Aliea should have found someone better than you…"

"Morrigan… this isn't helping. And it doesn't matter what you say. Aliea and Alistair have both come to terms with the past. It's best to leave it as such," Leliana spoke up as she joined the three.

But if there was one thing Aliea knew about Morrigan and Leliana… it was that they never agreed.

"Leliana… I have no care to hear your beliefs when you are a fool yourself to be devoted to a god that abandoned his creation _twice_," the black-haired woman snapped back with violence. "Especially when people like you only encourage Aliea to be the naïve fool that she's always been! Especially in regards to _this_ man!"

"If you're going to spend all your time insulting my family, get your ass out, Morrigan," Alistair returned, his wife finding herself in a shocked daze. "Whatever help you have to offer isn't worth the unease you seem eager to cause…"

"You shut up, yourself!" Morrigan returned, surprising them all as one hand lashed out and grabbed Alistair by his collar, jerking him forward, a move that called for silence as the witch ranted. "You deserve every wretched insult to ever be thrown your way for what you did. You didn't see Aliea as the shattered thing I saw after you left her. And if you did and _then_ left… you are a far crueler creature than you claim I am. After everything that woman did for you, you left her to carry and raise _your_ child. And because 'twas _your_ child, Aliea _has_ to run…

"You left her after a childish _fit_, because you couldn't have things _your_ way. You _never_ understood exactly what you sacrificed to be a Grey Warden. You never thought about anything but _your_ own sense of righteousness, leaving on the eve of a battle that could have very well claimed her life and _would have_ if Loghain had not survived to that end and been, not only willing, but _keen_ to have been the sacrifice.

"Otherwise not only would Aliea have been lost but your own child as well… have you ever cared about _that_?"

"I have and don't assume that I've never felt guilt in not being there," Alistair snarled once his shock dispersed and his anger settled back in, evident as he slapped her hand away. "Think of me as you will but the last thing I care to be is the kind of father to my child or lover to my wife as my father was to me and my mother.

"And don't you try preaching to me, _apostate_. You left the final battle as well…"

"Because I was _afraid_ she was going to make it so that she would be the sacrifice because of _you_," Morrigan countered, not backing down and without a hint that Alistair's words had affected her in the least. Instead the venomous anger in her eyes said otherwise. "I did not want to see her throw away her _life_ for you. And I'm not willing to see her do the same again. Not for you and not for your child if she is going to be as foolish and selfish as you are."

"Morrigan… don't speak that way of Ali," Aliea warned in a low growl. "She's my child as much as she is Alistair's. If you're going to think so lowly of her, I'd rather not have your help…"

"And you _still_ hold onto your naïve foolishness! What will it take for you to realize how vain your idealism is?" the mage demand, clearly growing irate. "The man you love left because you made a choice that did not coincide with his…"

"I made other choices he didn't agree to before that one…"

"And that justifies that he left you on the eve of a major battle? That never struck you as selfish and heartless? Strange that even _I_ thought it did. And yet… you still made yourself a traitor for his sake. Tell me… did he seek you out or – as I imagine – were you the one that found him…"

"I did…" Aliea murmured cautiously. And that was all she got out.

"My! What a surprise! And you readily accepted this man into your life and let him be the father of your child? What kind of fool are you?" The witch gave a scoff and crossed her arms as she shook her head. "Fine be this way, Aliea. Continue to live as a fool with a man whom is selfish, a liar, and able to leave without looking back. Continue to refuse what aid I offer simply because I am far from your ideals. I offer you a greater opportunity in life, to be taken care of, and with more than you can want or need, all within a well guarded establishment compared to this quaint home of yours…

"Live in your foolish ideals then if 'tis what you want…"

Aliea remained silent and shocked, left uncertain in the words of Morrigan. She had no thought of doubt towards her husband and his love… at least aside from the question if she _should_. Could she really consider Morrigan's words untrue? She didn't want to find herself untrusting of Alistair now, not when… didn't he already express his regret in every wrong he had done and desired to never repeat those mistakes? Hadn't he been everything and more as a father to their baby? How could she hold it against him when she already knew his heart was heavy with regret and _that_ was why he did everything he could to give their daughter the love she deserved… and remain in that of his wife's?

"Morrigan… all I'm _asking_ of you is to not upset Alistea… _Aliea's_ daughter," her lover spoke, breaking her from her depressive thoughts as his arm slipped around her waist. "You can think of and call me whatever you want. I don't care. I just don't want Ali upset. Not with how everything has to be for her.

"If you want to help Aliea… do so. And if you must, do it at _my_ expense. Not Ali's."

A moment of silence drifted amongst them, making both Aliea and Leliana's eyes shift nervously while Morrigan and Alistair stared each other down. Even when the smirk appeared on Morrigan's lips, Aliea didn't know whether to take it as a good sign… or a bad one. And the laugh that escaped the woman only left Aliea more uncertain…

"My my… perhaps there _is_ hope for you after all," the witch trilled with a smirk. But her amusement fell as she turned her gaze over to Aliea. "It is your choice. If you'd rather whatever existence you have now… I will leave…"

"No… I would be a fool to refuse your aid, just… let me speak with Alistair and Ali first…" Aliea sighed, quickly directing her husband out of Morrigan and Leliana's earshot. She glanced over at Alistea, still sulking as she shifted her gaze towards her parents, but with an attempt at being subtle… and she was actually doing pretty well at it.

It made Aliea give a small smile, thinking that perhaps there was a bit more Cousland in the girl after all…

"Hmm. I thought you were going to talk to Ali," Alistair spoke up, making Aliea's head jerk back to her husband, his brows cocked, regarding her with confusion on that expressive face that she so loved. She would have smile at it as well if she didn't hear the humorless tone of his voice. "She'll need more explaining than I do. I get what Morrigan said…"

"What? No, Love," she whispered, rising on her toes to kiss his lips, her hand resting tenderly against his cheek. "Don't think about what she said. It doesn't matter and she's wrong…"

"This is _why_ I don't want you to talk to me about this," her lover sighed, unresponsive to her kiss, which was enough of a shock to make her back away and stare up at him with confusion now. "As much as I hate to admit this _again_… Morrigan is right. What I did to you wasn't right. I cared more about myself than you in that moment. You worried about my death, but… did I worry about yours? I didn't. I know I didn't. I didn't care at all that day.

"I didn't care that you could have died… and so could have Ali…" he added, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Shh. You didn't know I was pregnant then. No one knew…" she tried to assure, again trying to kiss him. She got a response this time, but not the one she wanted.

Not as he shoved her away… though still held onto her elbow.

"By the Maker… Aliea… please, as much I love the innocence you still retain… it worries me too. How trusting you are with nearly _everyone_," he bit out, his voice restrained and agitated as he didn't meet her gaze. "Morrigan's right…"

"Alistair… you never cared to listen to Morrigan before. Don't start now," she ordered firmly, but softly, pressing a finger to his lips. "She's _not_ right about this. About you, not when we _both_ made mistakes. We've both been fools. But we regret what we did and we've done our best not to stay true to our love, as we should have in the first place…

"And I _don't_ want to hear you facing more regret about all of this. You've suffered enough of it," she breathed, leaning in close to his lips, her hand returning to his cheek while her other hand fell to his at her stomach. She felt his hand clench and his gaze fall away from hers, instead to turn toward Alistea. It was enough to make her cry, knowing where his thoughts lay. Though the tears did not fall, her voice did tremble.

"Alistair… Honey… I know you regret not being there when Alistea came into the world, but, Love… _please_, don't focus on that," she said, willing him to face her, but he refused to follow the gentle nudge her hand gave. "Please… it's my fault as well. I should have tried harder to find you, so you could have been there…"

"I should have been there. I shouldn't have waited for you to come after me," he sighed then pressed to her lips a pleading, warm kiss, placing a hand at her nape, drawing her in closer as _they both_ allowed it to deepen… only splitting away as Aliea gave a gasp at feeling his wet tongue slide over her lips.

Then she was staring back up at the same sad, brown eyes that had drawn her to him, to put a laughing light in them, that had urged her to spend that first night with him. She treasured that night, the first time she completely unveiled herself to _anyone_, physically, mentally, and emotionally… and it still amazed her that it had been the same for Alistair. It had been an embarrassing encounter for them both, in truth. Awkward, painful, and disappointing, but… somehow that was what made it perfect. It hadn't been anything about mere carnal pleasure but showing their love to the other. And if you couldn't love someone at the worst of times… could you truly believe that you loved them at the best of times?

That single encounter that had changed almost everything of Aliea's thoughts on love and sex, but in a way that only strengthened her certainty that Alistair was the one man she could and would ever love.

She wasn't willing to let that change now or risk losing it every again…

"Alistair, please… just stop," she whispered, sliding her arm around his neck, uncaring if Leliana and Morrigan – the witch especially – were watching them. And of course she didn't worry of their daughter; they wanted her to see them like this… to see and know that her parents loved each other. "We've suffered enough. Don't make us suffer more…

"And if you're not going to believe my words… then tonight… just you and me again. Believe our love."

A groan escaped him this time as his shoulders slumped and his head tilted to the side while his eyes stared at her jadedly. "You know… the last thing I want to do is refuse an offer like that, but… we do have an enraged little girl that misses her mother more than we realized," he reminded, looking over at Alistea, his wife joining him. "I doubt she'll easily fall asleep in her room tonight… and I don't want her thinking we'd shove her aside when she's an inconvenience…"

"You know that's not what I'm thinking…"

"No, but she's upset and I know when we're _both_ upset, we overact. Knowing my luck… she'll do the exact same," Alistair said with a mocked groan, the teasing evident in his voice.

And it was teasing she had to return "Oh? And what about my luck?"

"Well… obviously you can't have good luck given that you're stuck with a bastard like me." Had his mouth and eyes not been smiling, Aliea would have known him to be meaning his words seriously and she would have had to assure him again that he was far from a bastard, at least in treatment…

But he was smiling, so she saw no need to disagree…

"Being married to a _royal_ bastard isn't so bad. At least he's good in bed… with such strong hips that makes me pur…"

"Maker's breath… you're going to make it impossible for me to refuse that offer, aren't you?" he chuckled, shifting one hand to take hold of hers and he began to tug her to the spot where their daughter sat. "Come on… before your risqué talk starts to have some embarrassing effects…"

Aliea wanted to continue the teasing but only gave a short laugh, as it was all she had time to give before they stood before their girl and the jovial air around them became consume with the atmosphere, rife with Alistea's anger.

"Ali… Baby… Mama's going to go soon," she began, kneel before the child once more… only to watch the girl jerk her head to the side. "Hopefully this won't take too long, Sweetheart and Mama can be home soon. We can play then and tomorrow. Mama shouldn't have anything going on tomorrow…"

"And then tomorrow, someone will come and you'll have to go again," Alistea returned bitterly, her arms crossed, making it clear that she was hardly approachable right now.

Though that wasn't going to make Aliea give up in righting her mistake.

"No one will come. I'm sure of it. And… Mama will take you to the cathedral. Wouldn't you like to go there again?"

"Not if you try to make me play with the kids afterwards…"

"I won't make you, but… Sweetheart, don't you want to play with other kids. It has to be boring with only adults around. You don't even have Markus to play with…"

"Mama and Papa _aren't_ boring," Alistea muttered, scrunching her nose with disgust, but her voice betrayed a hint of shame, her gaze shifting to look up at her mother from the corner of her eye and reflecting that shame as well… like she was afraid she ever said anything along such lines. "And I like Auntie Leli's stories. And you never make fun of me.

"But other kids do. They always do…"

Aliea gave a sigh, wishing that such wasn't an issue for the girl. It wasn't fair for her, unable to find acceptance amongst those her age, just because her beliefs diverged from the norm, how no one believed that she had faced more danger than most adults even, and that – aside from her adjustment trials – Alistea seemed to have such a mature mind.

But she didn't know what could be done to make others more accepting of the girl.

"Well… this is Orlais. People might be a little different. You never know," the mother tried to say, though doubted her own words, swiftly changing the subject as she reached out a hand for her daughter's cheek. "But it doesn't matter. We can do whatever you want tomorrow, Baby. Mama will spend tomorrow with her little girl… I promise…"

"I don't want to spend tomorrow with you. I wanted to spend _today_ with you," the child retorted, shifting her head again to break her gaze from her mother.

"Ali… come on, be nice to your mama. She's just trying to make things safe for you," Alistair added, also kneeling before Alistea. "If you don't behave, she's not going to let you train… even to see how well you're doing…"

"Fine… then she can go and do whatever she wants," the child grunted, jerking from Aliea's touch and jumping to her feet. "It doesn't matter what I want anyway. You want to go with the mean woman… go. I don't care."

Aliea wanted to speak against her daughter's words and she saw Alistair open his mouth as well. But neither of them could make a sound before the child ran of again, closer to the house, but still remained far from Morrigan.

"Don't worry about her," Alistair sighed, once more helping his wife to her feet as he stood. "I'll try to talk to her once she's cooled down. Hopefully though she won't be so mad with you since you tried to talk to her before leaving…"

"You're probably right," Aliea nodded, still holding onto her husband's hand as they strode back up to Morrigan, at which point she gave him a last tender kiss before separating her hand from his. "I'll try to be back before supper, Love."

He merely gave a nod and stepped back while Morrigan raised an eyebrow when Aliea stepped towards her.

"Then I take it you're ready to go?"

"It seems so…"

With a smirk, Morrigan turned and the two of them began to make their way back into the house to exit the front door. But… before they had made two steps towards the back door, Aliea noticed in her peripheral that Morrigan had jerked to a stop. She made to turn to regard her and in the split second that she did, she saw the flash of annoyance on Morrigan's face, something that left her baffled. But for only a split second…

Before her daughter's form was racing towards them… and crashed into the witch's leg.

As Morrigan toppled backwards, Aliea felt a rush of fury flood her mind as her hand lashed out and grabbed Alistea by the wrist, who only continued to scream at mage with claims that she was taking away her 'mama.' To that, the former Warden picked the girl off the ground, ignoring the child's struggles and griping as she carried her into the house and up the stairs, not even bothering to speak until they reached Alistea's room, where Aliea sat the girl on her bed.

"Don't you _ever_ try to pull that again, young lady," she rebuked, crossing her arms and pressing them close to her torso, feeling herself tremble violently as she glared down at the girl who still stared away with defiance. "Your papa and I have been trying for so long to get you to stop fighting and you're still at it. And we've been trying _for you_, Alistea. You're going to get in more trouble than you can handle if you keep it up. Especially if you attack an _adult mage_ again."

"I don't care if she's an adult or a mage," Alistea bit back, her brown eyes dark with anger as she now turned her gaze up to her mother, neither one of them fazed in the face of one another's anger. "I wouldn't care if she was a _queen_ or a knight. She was talking bad about Papa, me, Auntie Leli… and _you_ too! And I don't care about what trouble I get in! You and Papa always told me that we're supposed to stand for what's right! That mean lady _isn't_ right!"

If anger wasn't raging in her veins, Aliea imagined she would have felt a moment of pride in the girl for having such a strong conviction… and would have felt glad that at least there had been some noble purpose behind the girl's actions. And it wasn't like Alistea had started fighting outright either. She was no negotiator, but she did at least voice her opinions before making a physical move.

But there was still so much more Alistea needed to learn in dealing with people.

"But it doesn't mean what you just did was right either," the warrior continued to reprimand. "We've talked to you time and time again about forcing your opinion. And that's _exactly_ what you just tried to do."

"Because no one listens to my opinion just because I'm a child!" Alistea screamed back, throwing her fists against the mattress of her bed. "I just want you to stay home today! Why won't you?"

"Ali… we've already been over this…" Alistair soft voice interrupted them, making Aliea spin around to face her husband, closing the door without a sound and moving to stand next to her, his arm sliding around her waist. "Your mama wants to stay but _for you_ she's going somewhere to make sure you stay safe. Stop arguing with her and _maybe_ you'll get to have your day with her tomorrow. But only if you're good and behave for the rest of the day.

"Now, Aliea… come on, I told you that I'll talk to her," he whispered to his wife, nudging her towards the door.

Grudgingly, Aliea relented and left her daughter's room with her husband… but not without a last glance back at the girl who had thrown herself into the pillows on her bed, leaving the mother's heart warring with anger and sorrow.

"Alistair… that girl needs to understand that fighting isn't going to resolve anything," she said the moment they closed the door behind them, her husband still steering her down the hall.

"Yes… and you she'll believe that while the both of you are fighting on that topic?" he challenged, making Aliea's face fall in realizing that he was right. But as they reached the small stairwell, she felt her husband halt their movements as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Aliea… I know you're worried about Ali and I know she's stubborn enough to not listen when her temper's at full blast, but… you've gotta let the both of you calm down right now.

"Especially as you both can have the same stubborn defiance."

"Yea… I suppose so," Aliea sighed before casting a questioning stare at Alistair. "But… why are you smiling?"

"Smiling? I'm not smiling," he tried to deny… even though the evidence was obviously spread across his lips.

"Yes… _you are_," she pressed as they descended the stairs. "Ali just started back up with her fighting tendencies and you're smiling… Alistair! Maker's blood! You know we can't praise her for doing something like this!"

"I wasn't going to…"

"But you want to," Aliea accused, seeing the glimmer in his eyes. "By the Maker… Alistair! Is this just about Morrigan, because that kids took a shot at her?" she hissed, jerking out of his hold and reaching a hand out to make sure the man kept his gaze on her, though he made no motion to break eye contact.

Or that damn smile…

"It's a bit relieving after all these years, given all the abuse I've had to put up with the woman," he shrugged. "But… no, that's not the thought that was on my mind. Just… I'm used to seeing her rush headlong into someone. No planning involved. But that's not what happened today. You didn't see it, I suppose and it happened too fast for me to be aware of what was going on at the time.

"She tried to distract and unbalance Morrigan when she threw the stone at her head, just before she broke into a sprint and slammed her shoulder into the back of Morrigan's knee. And she waited for when it seemed like nothing was going to happen, as if waiting for the woman to let her guard down…"

"No wonder the girl's still at this," the mother growled, stepping back as she shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And if she knows you think this… she's never going to stop…"

"I'm not going to tell her anything of what I just told you, Aliea," he assured, gently prying her finger from her nose and directing her gaze back up to him. "But you have to admit… she is smart…"

"I know that. But I wish she was smarter and better at things other than fighting…"

"She's been surrounded by fighters since the day she was born, Aliea. She's going to want to fight. And it doesn't help that she's seen us fighting others time and time again. She's going to want to be a warrior too," her lover told her, speaking a truth Aliea knew… but didn't want to face.

She didn't need her baby getting herself into the thick of battle, all for honor and glory… to end up dying.

"Aliea… look, we'll talk about this later. Morrigan's been waiting a decent enough time to bring you to the palace and given that she's pissed… it would be best if you kinda hurried…

"For Morrigan and Ali…"

* * *

"But I wanted to train today! Why can't I?!"

It was a repeated cry since Alistair had allowed his daughter to leave her room some time after Aliea had left with Morrigan. He hadn't let her out because he didn't want to punish her for what she did – even though he did think that Morrigan was only asking for it and had held a certain amount of pride in seeing his girl take the witch down; even if she was having a rough adjustment period, Alistea's temper was starting to get out of control and he was far from willing to let his girl get herself into too much trouble. And Aliea was right; praising and rewarding the child for what she did wasn't going to help prevent that situation.

But he also was in no mood to punish the girl _too_ severely. How was it really expected that a _child_ was going to react completely cool and collected when she had to face a woman that insulted her whole family as well as having that woman's appearance effectively instigate the girl's 'perfect day' to be ruined? And he didn't realize that Alistea was really under so much strain with Aliea spending her days mostly away from the family as she saw to ascertaining their safety. They had both thought this sort of thing was something Alistea was used to. Evidently, she was… but was already hoping that that part of life would already be done away with quickly.

So seeing as he knew that training the girl was out of the question, Alistair figured that was enough of a punishment for her.

Turned out he was right… judging by the fit she was giving.

He tried to resist giving a sigh – as he had probably at least ten times by now – and forced a stern look on his face as he turned to regard the girl. "Alistea… you know that letting you train now is out of the question. If you can't control your temper, your mama and I can't trust you with a weapon. We've had this talk when you first got your present. And like I said before… you're a smart girl. You know what we were telling you then and why.

"And I'm not changing what I told you earlier. No training for a few days now… at least…"

He braced himself for the coming complaint of unfairness to come from the girl, expecting it as it had escaped her several time for he had already said this several times. He did not repeat himself because he thought he needed to make Alistea understand and remember what her punishment had to be, but because he knew her as well as she knew him. Alistea _knew_ that it was Alistair that was most lenient with her, under the right circumstances. She always had a better chance in getting his sympathy over her mother's – which said a lot as she already got a lot from Aliea.

Aliea could be a little more strict and drastic in their girl's life as she was more prone to worrying about letting Alistea getting away with any behavioral issues. Not that Alistair had no concern for his daughter, but it was hard to go about seeing her unhappy and he had to admit, there was a part of him that had no desire to find himself in his daughter's enmity, not with how he knew that Eamon had once been in his; Aliea had never really come close to hating anyone close to her as a child, not even with her mother for wanting the younger to conform to the 'quaint noble woman' archetype.

And there was always the guilt in missing Aliea's pregnancy, Alistea's birth and the first years afterwards…

But the complaint didn't come. At first there had only been silence, prompting him to turn a questioning glaze over to the girl… only to be met with her confusion in the contorted expression they shared.

"You're really not to going to change your mind, are you, Papa?"

He almost laughed at that. He knew not to and tried hard to hold it back, but… Maker's mercy, this girl could make it so hard to be stern with her. And he always did a terrible job in that field when she made that face. He didn't laugh, but he did feel the smile break onto his lips and knew that Alistea saw it.

"Not if I'm going to have to worry about your mother coming after me with _her_ blades," he returned, unable to suppress the smile as he continued to hold her gaze. But his smile didn't last long. "Your mama's not happy about what you did to Morrigan. Especially since you can get in a lot of trouble if you keep picking fights…

"And I'm not training you so that you'll start to pick fights…"

"I _didn't_ pick that fight. She did," Alistea grumbled, her face scrunched up with her declaration of injustice.

"Ali… keep talking like that and your mama seriously is not going to let you have that blade of yours," he warned, _now_ finding himself concerned. He really didn't need her getting into fights with the excuses like 'they had it coming.' How many times had he already heard such lines before?

The girl gave a gruff scoff and though Alistair only responded with a sigh, the room did not go silent.

"Ali… listen to your papa," Leliana said, only coming into the conversation when it was evident that Alistair was becoming strained. She usually kept out of conversations… unless she saw that the parents needed help. Even if she took the child's side from time to time, the bard knew better than to challenge the parents and risk encouraging Alistea's defiance. "Your parents do worry that you'll get yourself into more trouble than you – or they – can handle. You know they don't like to worry about you and they're trying to get you to understand to back out of getting in trouble…"

"But Auntie Leli! Mama and Papa get in fights too!" the child protested before spinning around to face her father. "And don't tell me again that it's because you don't have a choice sometimes. That mean woman wasn't listening to you or Mama either! No one could talk to her!"

"And I'm pretty sure there was the reminder that those are 'life-or-death' situations. And I don't mean making it into one," Alistair returned with a jaded glare. "Now… stop making excuses. You know what you did was wrong and it did break one of your mama's conditions with your dagger…"

"You and Mama said about fighting kids…"

"And which is more dangerous? Fighting kids… or adults? Ali, you're a bright girl. I _know_ that you can tell you're asking for more trouble in a fight with an adult than another kid." He then gave a groan, but still kept a stern look on his daughter. "Ali… please… like Leliana said… your mama and I don't like worrying that you're going to get yourself into trouble when we're trying to keep you out of it.

"If you're just going to keep at it though… of course we're not going to let you continue your training…"

Alistea didn't scowl or pout as she continued to hold her father's gaze. Instead, her face only held doubting confusion. "If I'm supposed to be punished…" she started slowly and cautiously as she lifted the bowl by her hands as if to show her father the contents of which she had been stirring, "why are we making cookies?"

This time when Alistair felt the urge to laugh, he did and Leliana joined him as well, which only made Alistea turn her gaze over them both, her brow furrowed deeply now.

"Well… since today's schedule changed…it's the best thing I could come up with," he smiled just as Leliana stood with a tray covered with small, round clumps of cookie dough, bringing to the oven to be baked. "Besides… I thought your mama might like some as well. After all, Sweetheart, she _did _want to spend the day with you…"

"Doesn't answer why you're letting me help and let some of the dough," she still challenged, dipping her finger into the dough before plopping it in her mouth of good measure. "Mama would be mad about both…"

"Then I suppose it might be best to at least let her out on letting you eat some cookie dough. I always thought it was the right of all kids," he added with a smirk, continuing to drop dollops of the dough on another tray. It was the fourth tray with two more planned and with a child with a sweet tooth, two Grey Wardens, and Leliana to pick up the rest… he figured six batches would only last for a few days amongst them.

"Now, you do remember that your wife's best friend _is _in the room here. But on that other topic… I take it that means you're a child too," Leliana teased, stealing some dough as well. "I've seen you sneaking a few bites yourself…"

"And what about you? What do you think that is in your mouth?"

"Obviously I'm entitled as well. Perhaps indulging in childish things is what keeps me looking so young."

"With the giggle you give… I do have an easier time believing your Ali's age rather than the fact that you're actually older than me," Alistair admitted with his own disbelief as the bard moved to help Alistea in making sure her mixture was blended well.

"That is weird to think," Alistea murmured, turning back to her father and ignoring the cookie dough in her bowl – and covering her shirt and pants. "But how are _cookies_ going to make Mama happy. I know she likes roses…"

"It's a favorite treat of an old friend of your mama's," Leliana answered the girl, taking the dough to place on a fifth tray as the girl no longer seemed keen to stir and had already proved to be unwilling to spoon the dough onto the trays. "You know how your mama reminisces often…"

"What friend? Shale doesn't eat. And Oghren likes to drink mostly. And I don't understand what Zev really likes…"

"I'd like you to stay unaware of that for now," Alistair mumbled under his breath before giving a shudder. If he and Aliea were far from willing to let Alistea know why exactly her parents liked some privacy as well as 'where babies came from'… having his daughter find out about how Zevran enjoyed spending his time was far from desirable.

Especially when the former Templar thought about how the elf wanted to spend his time like that with Aliea…

As Leliana gave one of her childish giggles in hearing Alistair's disgust, Alistea responded with simply a baffled stare at both adults before taking some more of the cookie dough onto her finger and asking, "Well… if it's not Shale, Oghren, or Zev… who liked cookies so much? I know it's not you, Papa, or you, Auntie Leli…"

"I suppose we never told you about Sten did we?" the redhead questioned.

"Who?"

"I imagine that's a no," Alistair interpreted with smile, finishing readying the tray before him and moving to place it on the counter, waiting for the still baking cookies to be finished first. "Yeah, we never told you that your mama had a friend that was a qunari before you were born…"

"A que… que… You really met one?! You mean he was a _real_ friend… or Mama just knew him?"

"Perhaps not a friend like myself, Oghren, or Zev, but… your mama did earn his respect and trust, which is rather difficult to do," the bard said. "And your mother had a certain fondness for the soldier. He was dedicated to his profession and culture and a strange sense of humor…"

"And you could say… that in a way, he loved your mother. As we all do. How she is strong and dedicated, determined to face overwhelming odds… all for the sake of others. She's the perfect character of a legend. It's hard not to love her…"

"Yea… I guess you're right," Alistea nodded, her lower jaw shifting and her eyes trembling as she turned towards Alistair… proceeded to clamber down from her chair and then onto her father's lap to his surprise. "Papa… Mama's mad at me… isn't she?"

"Well… she's not happy that you were throwing a fit," he admitted, forgetting the cookies and instead wrapping an arm around his daughter's waist as his other hand tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear. "But your mama still loves you. She'd never stop, Sweetheart…"

"Do… do you think that… she won't take me out tomorrow because… because of the way I was acting?"

"If you behave, I'm sure Mama will take you out," he smiled before kissing her forehead. "Mama and Papa knows that this isn't easy for you, but, Baby… you're going to have to understand that your mama and papa are trying to get things settled for you. So that things can be better for you here than before.

"So don't get mad at Mama when she's trying her hardest…"

"Okay… and I'm sorry Papa…"

"You're going to have to apologize to your mama, Ali. Not me."

"Oh… okay. I will," the child nodded sullenly before speaking up again in a faint voice. "Um… Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"So… how did you and Mama met everyone? I mean Auntie Leli is a bard. Zev is an assassin. Oghren was a dwarven warrior. And Shale's a golem. And then there's a qunari and a witch? How did you meet all these people. We don't really run into a lot of people like them.

"Is it because you and Mama were Grey Wardens?"

"Yes and that's also how your mama and papa met. Because your mama joined the Wardens shortly after I did," he nodded before nudging his head towards Leliana. "But if you really want the story… you might want to ask your auntie Leliana sometime. She was there for most of that adventure, Mama and Papa filled her in on the parts she wasn't there for… and you know Leliana is better at storytelling than me…"

"Ooo! Storytelling and cookies! Mama would like that wouldn't she!" Alistea suddenly cried out, clapping her hands together. "Oh! Can we get the cookies done now? I wanna be ready for when Mama comes home!"

* * *

Standing before the nobility of Ferelden had never left Aliea intimidated. She had met just about everyone at court and knew them since she was a child. The Landsmeet during the Blight has be only the last of numerous ones she had attended. Aiding the Banns Alfstanna and Sighard had been more than seeing good prevail or seeking support against Loghain; their families had long been friends of hers. She knew the Guerreins, Theirins, she even knew Loghain since childhood; she could still remember how the teyrn of Gwaren had once congratulated the teyrn of Highever in having such a spirited fighter for a daughter and voiced his own praise to the youngest Cousland sibling.

Being on such familiar terms with Fereldan nobles and being aware of her own high status as a teyrn's daughter, Aliea had never found herself fazed in standing before any of them, even King Calian or his father before him.

But sitting in the lounge of the Orlesian empress… that was one a completely different level.

She had met the Empress Celene I before, but only a few times and mostly only at the various parties her father had brought her to since she had turned eighteen. And never did she actually speak with Celene. Her father spoke with her a few times and the empress had found it amusing that Aliea was comparable to Anora even, both possessing the beauty of a rose… along with its thorns. But Aliea had never had a chance to really converse with the woman.

Until now…

It was odd to find her body being overtaken by a slight shiver, making it hard for her to drink the tea set before her. It was strange to find herself quiet and unsure of what to say while Celene delightedly spoke about the latest gossip and fashion, a few business and political affairs, but the brunette had brushed such talks off hastely. It was stranger yet because Celene was in no way intimidating, clearly of a more jovial attitude than Loghain and as friendly as Eudon.

Yet somehow, here Aliea sat, feeling her tongue tied in knots for once, uncertain when and what to speak.

It was probably the fact that she was so worried about her daughter's survival… and wondered if Alistea would still be mad when she came home…

"Now… I imagine I've been rather rude to our guest, haven't I?" the empress suddenly called out, breaking from her conversation about the latest of fashionable shoes – which Morrigan had grudgingly offered vague opinions on – and now turned to face Aliea, her smiling mouth filled with such great amusement as her soft green eyes regarded the Fereldan noble born. "I suppose you haven't been here long enough to be able to indulge in the fashion trends of late, have you? It's advisable that you do so. Oh, not for anything in regards to appearance or call to impress. I've simply learned that Morrigan has such a hate of the… impractical, as she calls it and I enjoy teasing her so."

"Oh, I… I have an idea of what you mean," Aliea tried to speak confidently, her voice failing her as she began, but it grew stronger as she went on. "I know the fashion of Ferelden is incomparable to that of Orlais, but I had once tried taking Morrigan on a bit of dress shopping in Denerim when she was still in my company. She was… tolerant of it but in the end… well, let's just say it did not end well…"

"Truly?! My, I've never had the experience of shopping with Morrigan. She's ever so adamant to not go. I am so envious that you've at least had such a chance," the woman laughed… much to the present mage's chagrin.

"I am glad that the two of you have already found common ground… speaking about me as though I'm not here as you see to my aggravation…"

"Oh, but it's because you make it so easy, Morrigan," the empress returned with her laughing smile as she straightened the skirt of her gown, clearly belonging to that of a noble, but also of a plain make to give the woman a casual and easy-going look. "The simple fact is that you seem to hate everything and if you must be so impossible, it would be for our own sanity to find your hate amusing. Otherwise, I might have already degraded to a wretched and insane hag by now." Celene gave another delighting laugh before turning towards Aliea and speaking, "But I suppose continuing such would only worsen things so I suppose it's in our best interest to change the subject.

"And it would be rude to continue picking on Morrigan when I should be speaking with you, Lady Cousland. After all, I can't imagine why you'd want to work for me if all I do is ignore you. Very thoughtless of me…"

"Think nothing of it, Your Majesty," Aliea bowed her head and smiled, something that was becoming very easy to do, now that she was warming up to this woman. "Not when it is myself that should be grateful that you would consider giving me a place in your court…"

"And if I didn't, Eudon would give me an earful and the next party I have he'd wreck horribly… all in _my_ honor," the woman scoffed, before waving a dismissive hand. "Oh, I'm not speaking ill of the man. I just know how crazy he can be and that's why he's such a sight at court… and why I love that man dearly. He's such a charmer.

"And I know he loves you like a daughter… given that his was an ungrateful brat that ran off with one of his rivals in court… only to die by the poisoning of one of her husband's other rivals. It is a sad circumstance, but… Eudon has never shed a tear over it." Suddenly Celene gave a loud, amused laugh and shaking her head. "Here I go again, simply rambling. My… Morrigan, I hope that your friend won't be like you, making me be the one holding the conversation."

Morrigan only gave a disinterested shrug, ignoring the empress who then gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm used to her," Celene said, turning back to Aliea and leaning forward. "She only speaks when she thinks there is anything worth wasting her breath on… and usually she does have some interesting things to say.

"Like how she was of your party when you were a Grey Warden, combating the Fifth Blight…

"It is sad though… your father would have been proud, had he lived to hear of your exploits."

"But of the last years, I doubt he'd be so pleased to know of how I fair," Aliea whispered, her hands resting in her lap and wringing each other. And now was why she realized she was so nervous before Celene. After all… she was a traitor in Ferelden. She had _never_ been accused of treason before… "Your Majesty… I don't know if you've heard, but… I am a traitor in my native land. With such, I don't see how you would come to trust me…"

The empress stood, placing her cup back down on the table before she began to pace, waving a hand at Morrigan. "Your friend has informed me of your situation. Of why you are a traitor. And I believe her. Especially given that Anora has refused to allow the Grey Wardens to rebuild in Ferelden once more, a terrible move on her part. Particularly given that it was your lands that had been afflicted by the Blight. Certainly, it had barely begun, but it was only ended so quickly because of the Warden's efforts…

"Because of your efforts…"

"Loghain is the hero. He lived and died one," Aliea countered, knowing that her name was no longer on the lips of Fereldans, hardly aware of her and her friends' effort in uniting the races of Ferelden to combat the Blight. And Loghain's sacrifice did what Morrigan claimed it would do – it overshadowed Aliea's own fame.

"And you think I am one to believe only that which lies on the surface?" Celene questioned with incredulity as she came to a stop and faced Aliea. "Lady Cousland… I am aware of how the nobles of Orlais operate, the corruption and hate beneath the smiles and greetings. Perhaps Fereldans aren't as… manipulative and ambitious as those here, but I'm aware that corruption exists within every country's government and there are always secrets that nobles try to hide.

"And I have long heard – and received Morrigan's confirmation – that you are deemed a 'traitor' for remaining loyal to Ferelden. So before you try to deny anything… I _know_ that you have been on the move for the last six years because you have denounced Anora for the sake of the Theirin line.

"I have heard of Maric's illegitimate son, Alistair, that he is your lover… and that you have bore him a daughter."

Aliea flashed a look of betrayal towards Morrigan, her face set with defiant calm as she sipped at her tea. "If you think that I have attempted to manipulate anything against you and your family, I have not. But if the empress is to harbor you… she needs to know what trouble she might arouse with Ferelden…"

"I would have preferred to mention it myself," Aliea replied, restraining her anger, but understanding that Morrigan had anticipated that her friend would not speak of her predicament otherwise. And she was right. "And you still wish to lend me aid with this knowledge?" she questioned Celene, beginning now to see that the woman was not simply the warm socialite she had been just moments ago. But also a stern ruler, commanding the power most would think she could not.

"You will be aiding me and I you. This is not charity," the Orlesian returned firmly, striding to stand before one of the large windows of her room, pouring in the soft, warm sunlight of the afternoon. "While Ferelden might have forgotten you, I have not. And with your exploits in the Blight… I can think of no one better suited in advising diplomatic solutions. It takes a significant amount of skill to persuade dwarves to leave their underground homes to fight an affliction that attacks the surface. And to gain the allegiance of the Dalish, people that hate humans… I would think that an impossibility. Yet you did so. And I hear that you also earned the favor of nearly all nobles at the Landsmeet. Seven to one odds, I believe.

"Too bad you did not gain the favor of your lover at that assembly…"

Aliea gave a gulp, lowering her head as she admitted, "It is because I choose to spare Loghain and make him a Grey Warden. After what the teyrn did to the Wardens, Alistair was far from willing to accept that notion. He wanted Loghain to die a traitor's death, instead of that of a hero's."

"So I see. I'm surprised that you acted against your lover's wishes. And not only that, but… am I correct in saying that this man wronged you as well? Not only in the fate of your order, which could have been yours, but also the fact that he had aligned himself with a man that betrayed your entire family…"

"Yes… he did ally with Arl Rendon Howe, knowing what the man had done and continued to do, and simply brushed it over his shoulder when faced with the charge. But… this was for Ferelden's sake," Aliea explained, her head still low as she continued to speak for the empress. "As well as for Alistair…"

"Oh? And how so?"

"There were few Grey Wardens, only Alistair and myself and we were both new to the order. We had no idea what had to be done to kill this dragon and the only other addition we gained was Riordan. I didn't really see how three Wardens could face an Old God, defeat it, and live…"

"So you feared for your lover's life and thus sought to strengthen your numbers…"

"Yes… but unfortunately there was nothing I could say or do to make Alistair suffer through such a reality," Aliea sighed, remembering the look of dark rage and betrayal on the bastard prince's face after the choice she had made then.

But that didn't matter anymore. Not while they both lived, together with their child.

"I must admit that I find it surprising that this Alistair is at your side once again, even for the sake of a child…" Celene spoke her mind, turning around to face Aliea with a look of intent, wishing to find out all that encompassed the former Warden's life.

"Alistair grew up believing he was unwanted and nothing more than an inconvenience," Aliea confessed, her hand clenching as she thought about how different she and her husband had been raised, how wrong it had been for him to be treated in the way he was. "The last thing he wants is his own child growing up as his bastard… or to cast off her mother as a one-time lover…"

"So it's for the sake of the child that he's returned to you?"

"No. He already agreed to return to me before he even knew he was a father. We had already forgiven each other of the wrongs we had made and no longer wished to live without the other… if such a desire had ever been there…"

"Ah… but I'm curious… if you are a Theirin loyalist… then why haven't either of you returned to Ferelden, to attempt to claim the throne? With the three of you… you have a stronger claim. Alistair, the claim of blood. Yourself, a Cousland, has the claim by power, given your brother has retained your family's lands and power. And let's not forget your family's popularity. And then your child… she has all this and more. She is an heir. Alistair has already sired an heir and Anora has failed to bear one, either of the Theirin bloodline or her own.

"So why still evade her?" the brunette prodded, returning to her seat and looking very interested in this point.

"Because even with all those things… Alistair and I lack one: ruthlessness. Anora is determined to hold onto her seat of power. Alistair and I… all we want is to keep our child alive and well. I do not see how instigating a coup could allow such for our daughter. Even at best, Alistea's life would be placed in more risk than even it is now…

"So you could say that my husband and my weakness is the fact that we cherish our daughter too greatly to put her life in greater risk. After all… it doesn't help that we… were Grey Wardens and we have yet to conceive another child since Alistea. If she's the only one we'll ever have… I'd rather that she live…

"Even though I know Anora would never believe that if she knew of my daughter…"

"My… that is sad and romantic… especially for the sort that is sappy and enjoys such stories," Celene commented, smiling her warm smile again before laughing as Morrigan gave a groan. "Yes, yes… I'm sure we're all very aware that you are _far_ from the sappy sort.

"But matters at hand… Lady Cousland…"

"Empress, if I may…" the youngest amongst them began, raising a halting hand, "please. Just Aliea. I have no title anymore and unfortunately my name _is_ forfeit since I left Ferelden…"

"Perhaps, Aliea," the empress returned with a nod, testing the name on her lips as if a foreign word to have only been spoken a few times eons ago. "Might I correct you? If you accept to become part of my court, you will have your own standing and the right to be addressed as a noble. And if your brother still regards you as a Cousland, in my eyes you are one. And you will always be a Cousland in the eyes of the Orlesian court…

"Well… that is unless you have actually chosen to take on the Theirin name…"

"We married, but… we never made a decision regarding surname," Aliea shook her head. "We rarely use them anyhow. I've only used mine here, speaking with Eudon and well, it's how you know me.

"We never even agreed on our daughter's surname, though my brother always refers to her as a Cousland."

"Truly? That's rather interesting," the woman murmured, slightly baffled before waving a hand and going on, "Now… as I was saying… the issue of accepting you into my court, I'm certain you understand that most likely your name will become known and I'm certain news will reach Ferelden eventually…"

"I imagined such…"

"You do realize that that will official brand you as a traitor and I doubt returning to your homeland will be possible."

"I've been under the assumption that there would be no return. I only worry of what fate would follow my family…"

"Morrigan has insisted that I allow you to live within the palace and I have no qualms with the notion. Your family will be provided for and protected. I'll even see that your child is given the finest education…"

"You are too kind."

"Yes… I suppose I am, given that I imagine that this will strain ties with Ferelden however," Celene warned, her eyes narrowing and her mouth setting into a thin, straight line. "This is hardly a diplomatic move, I'm sure you can tell…"

"So… what are you saying?"

To that, a grin cracked onto the empress's lips as she leaned back. "Nothing except that I will be invoking a dragon's fury, I imagine. And I suppose we'll see how foolish Anora can be." Then the woman gave a sigh, her eyes falling shut and her head shaking. "It's hard to believe I once respected the woman. But that was before I realized she is her father's daughter, as enchanting and as treacherous as a serpent…

"Had Calian lived though… I doubt such would have happened…"

"He was Maric's son. He might have been impetuous and eager for glory, but he also had a good heart. Pure and innocent… and dedicated to the people," Aliea murmured softly and sadly, her hands wringing each other. "Like his father… and brother…"

"I have to say… I'm eager to meet this son of Maric's. To see the man that has captivated a woman like you…" Celene smiled, her words invoking a harsh scoff from Morrigan, making the other two women turn to face the witch, who had turned her face away… but not far enough that Aliea could not see the look of utter disgust on her friend's face.

And that look prompted a thought from the former Warden…

"Empress, I'd like to make a request," she began, waiting for the permissive nod before continuing. "I'm not trying to be ungrateful or disregarding to your graciousness, but… I'd like some time before I'd have to move my family here. My daughter is used to a simple life. _Very_ simple. It… this is the first time she's really had a room to herself or to actually live in an actual house. And she's already having a tough time with adjusting to her life here.

"I just… I want the transition to palace life to be smoother for her. And I want her to be able to prepare herself for it, let her be more ready. And a friend help acquire the house and it was easy. I hate to push her efforts aside like this…"

"Always playing the peacemaker," Morrigan scoffed, but her comment went unnoticed.

"I understand," Celene said with a soft, but slightly sad smile. "But bring her here from time to time, if that would ease the transition. I have been curious of not only what man could capture your heart, but also the sort of child you would birth. I have been eager to meet the granddaughter of the late Teyrn Cousland after all…"

"I'll do that. I'm certain she'll be thrilled to come here. She's in love with Val Royaeux's sights," Aliea said warmly, before feeling a slight tremble in her body again and continuing, "I hope you don't mid though if this takes weeks… or months even."

"Take your time. From what I've heard, instability has dire results on children…"

"It's not only that, it's…" She paused, giving a gulp and trying to force her body to stop trembling. But the more she forced herself, the tenser her body became and the more violent those trembles felt. "Ali doesn't know that she's the only grandchild of Maric. I… she's found out too many things by accident and… I want her to hear this from her father and myself. I don't what her coming here and suddenly learning about her heritage before I can tell her…"

"As I said, take your time before your family has to move once more," Celene murmured softly, reaching over to rest a hand on Aliea's shoulder, a warm touch that swiftly relaxed the shaking mother. "To have you as an advisor is for my benefit. Allowing you to live within my walls, be protected by my guard… it is as much the payment in you working for me as it is a gift in memory of your father.

"This is for your sake… not mine…"

* * *

"Are you so bothered by the notion of moving your family again as well as informing your daughter of the truth that you have been rendered speechless?"

Aliea jerked her head up at the sound of Morrigan's jaded voice, the witch staring up at the pink and orange sky over a residential district as evening drew in closer… staring out just as the warrior had been. She gave a sigh, drumming her fingers along the side of the open carriage, as they made their way back to the home where her family waited for her.

"It's not exactly a prospect I'm looking forward to… telling Ali of her father's father," the mother admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to face all the questions she'll have… or any of her rage, if she ends up holding some towards me…"

"I would know nothing to say to you. I have forgotten what 'tis like to be a child and I hardly can guess what your child is like except… brazen…" the black-haired woman added with a tone of repugnance.

"You've seen her in her worst of times," the noble born excused, trying to smile… but her mind did not wander to the happier memories of her child… "She's not nearly so… violent. Although… she's doesn't get along with kids her age. They tend to not accept her because she's different from them. She thinks differently than them…"

"In what way? Are you going to try to tell me she has a purer soul than the rest?"

"No… in that she's more aware of the dangers of this world because she knows that Anora wants us dead and she's faced enough bandits and darkspawn to know that life can end swiftly," Aliea bit back, rather perturbed.

Her words called Morrigan's attention to her, her yellow eyes wide with surprise… before dimming with a sense of sorrow. "I… I'm sorry, Aliea. I didn't realize that life has been that hard on her…"

"Alistair and I had no choice but to make her live such a life. I've hidden the true reason why Alistea's life is at risk from her, but I haven't hidden the enemy," she explained, looking away and back into the sky. "And we try to take the less traveled roads… which unfortunately led us into foes far too often.

"I'm sick of making her live that why though. That's why we're here."

She then gave a sigh and turned back to her friend, murmuring in an apologetically voice, "But… speaking of children facing enemies… what of you?"

"Me?"

"Have you sense or heard anything of Flemeth? Has she found form yet?"

"Oh… no. Not that I am aware of yet…" Morrigan said with a small shake of the head.

"At least that means more time for you. How has your studies of her grimores gone?" the former warden added. "Do you think you're gaining a greater chance against her?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I've learned much of her skills and how to better them… or the ways around them or to devastate them," the mage went on. "But I feel like I've barely touched the surface of my mother's knowledge. 'Tis much within her grimores that others would declare impossible. And 'cures' that many would consider forbidden…

"But I suppose it depends on the desperation of those seeking it…"

Aliea turned to regard the woman again and there was a dark look in the witch's eyes, something… directed at her, but… Aliea didn't want to think about it or ask. She wasn't going to partake of blood magic or anything else forbidden. She couldn't even think of anything that would leave her so desperate to go down such a route…

It forced her to change the topic.

"Morrigan… how do you know if someone is a mage?"

The question made the witch give a bit of a jerk before she regarded the speaker with a strict, curious stare. When Aliea made no other comment, Morrigan gave a shrug. "I imagine Wynne told you of the time she set a boy's hair on fire. Such actions would be good indicators…"

"Is there any way you can sense it? Like if you met someone?"

"If they're powerful enough perhaps…"

"But… like a child…"

"A child?" Morrigan's eyebrows quirked as she stared at Aliea with confusion… before her face began to relax with understanding. "Are you wondering about your daughter? _Why_?"

"It's just… sometimes I wonder if she's not like other kids and not just because of everything that's happened in her life," Aliea began to admit slowly and in a low voice as her hands nervously fidgeted again. "I mean… the girl spoke exceedingly clearly when she was two… much better than she should have. She's never had a hard time understanding anything if it's explained to her, but… certain things… abstract things, kids don't always understand what going on around them. And…

"I know that Ali can navigate through the Fade. She was doing that when she was two…"

"'Tis unusual…"

"I didn't think much of it at first because… I… it was the same way with me," she admitted quietly, watching Morrigan's eyes grow a little wider. "I know that time with the Sloth demon… Niall had said that the demon controlled that section of the Fade and Wynne thought that I could consciously make my way throughout because the demon allowed such… as if to make it a game for someone to defeat him and finding amusement as everyone fails…

"But I never told Wynne that… I didn't wander aimlessly in my dreams. And I scared my parents several times when I'd somehow find them in the Fade when I had my nightmares. My mother… she was worried I was a mage…"

"But you're not…" Morrigan returned, her voice slow and measured, not as if begging for an answer, but stating what she knew… yet remaining confused.

"To my family's relief, I wasn't. My connection with the Fade didn't allow me to draw on magic or anything so it didn't seem that I could attract the attention of any demon. I just wasn't as lost there as most others are," Aliea sighed, but drew her hand up to her mouth with worry. "And Ali's never lost either. And… she's smarter than I was her age.

"I'm just worried if… if she _does_ have magical tendencies…"

"I've sensed nothing from the girl, but then again, she's still young and I've barely been around her," Morrigan replied evenly and… Aliea thought she could hear a hint of assurance. "But I would still think that I would have felt something around her. All I sense is a never ending amount of stubbornness, inherited from _both_ her parents…"

To that, Aliea could laugh and she was surprised to see the witch was even smiling. She hoped that meant her fears _were _unfounded, but… still there was something else that had been bugging her far longer than the fear that her child was a mage…

"Morrigan… do you remember that last night, before you left and the offer you made?"

"Did I not allude to it that first time we meant at your home?" the witch reminded, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes… of course, but… just…" The words were stumbling in on each other as Aliea found herself nervous and unwilling to ask this question, but… she needed to know. She had a chance to find out. She didn't want to wait anymore. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself to talk. "What exactly was involved with the ritual and everything that would allow the archdemon's essence to inhabit and take over the conceived child?"

"Magics and a child that was between the stages of being a living being… and not. Enough that there would be something to possess, but was empty itself…" Morrigan explained in a way so disconnected… it sent chills down the former Warden's spine. She had to wonder how the mage would have reacted, the thoughts she would have held if Aliea had convinced Loghain to take part in the ritual. For herself, Aliea had a hard time imagining it…

Conceiving a child with a man she did not love and letting that child become something akin to an abomination?

The thought chilled her, even more so as she quietly asked, "How old is too old?"

Morrigan's look suspicion grew ever more as she held a strict gaze on the blonde. "Why are you asking?"

She wanted to scream at Morrigan to figure it out herself, to come to her own conclusion… but to not speak them… because Aliea knew she didn't want to face her own fears. She didn't want to admit them.

But she started this conversation, didn't she? She wasn't to find out the truth to either banish or be certain of her thoughts. Better to know than to wonder, right? That's what they said…

"I… I was a month pregnant when we face the Archdemon…" she said with a deep exhale, rushing to say it, but keeping her voice low, almost too low for Morrigan to hear her. As if… her silence would keep the fear vain and unreal.

"'Tis _too_ old," the witch hastily snapped, making the warrior jerk her eyes over to her friend with surprise from the abruptness. "A week is the oldest the developing child can be for it to be successful. And as I said, magic must have been used at the time of conception in order that the essence will bind to the vessel and obviously… you did not have that. And why are you even asking this?"

"I just…" she admitted fearfully, speaking of a fear that had been part of her soul for so many years now… with no one she knew to confirm or deny it. "I wonder if Ali could have been affected by the archdemon's demise in any way…"

"Did Loghain not die? Then you have nothing to worry about," the witch said with finality, the dismissive wave of her hand emphasizing such. But… something about it… it didn't feel final to Aliea. It felt cut off.

She felt no better about her fears than before. Perhaps actually worse…

The rest of the ride was made in silence, but that didn't even last long. They arrived at her home shortly and Aliea didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. She wanted to be with her family again, but… could she forget her fear now that she felt more uncertain than before? And not only that, but… was Alistea still mad with her? Would she be mad with her daughter when they came face to face? She didn't feel it. All the worried mother knew was that she just wanted her baby back in her arms, hug her tightly to her chest and cry over… everything.

"One more thing, Aliea…" Morrigan spoke, signaling the carriage driver to wait as she disembarked with the former party leader. "I just want to warn you what else will happen when your name spreads throughout Val Royaeux… the Grey Wardens," she added softly, a sense of fear actually lingering in her voice. "They did not need the record of recent recruits to know you are technically one of them. You're name was spoken of during and after the Blight enough that they'd know. And your brother has never denounced the fact that you did not perish with the family, but had joined the Wardens instead. And the Warden at least… doubt the aspect that you might have died.

"When they find out that you are here…"

"They'll come…" Aliea finished, turning to glance at the house where her family lived, worrying what then would happen. Alistair would never return with the Wardens, she knew that. And she herself… how could she? She had long ago forsaken duty when duty still had done nothing to better the world she lived in. Perhaps it was saved, but from what? Death? Was it better to live when it was a world of corruption and injustice that continued to prevail around you?

As it wasn't a world she wanted her daughter to live in… Aliea did not agree.

And what of her daughter? What would happen if the Wardens found out about her?

Then, as though reading her thoughts and speaking to confirm them, Morrigan began to say, "And I doubt things will go over well given that you are married with another Warden and you are raising your child…"

"I know," Aliea cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore of this. It was bad enough that now she _needed_ some privacy with Alistair, to talk about this. And she knew she'd feel troubled, knowing there was no way that conversation could leave her assured that everything would be fine. She knew what would happen then and that Alistair would be far from willing to withhold any comfort from her…

She just wished that a night of passion wasn't going to come to ease troubled minds…

What happened to nights like just a few days ago that simply came because her family gave her roses? Something blissful like that?

"I better get back in. I don't think Ali would be happy if she thought I was stalling," Aliea then added with a soft nod. "I'll see you in a few days I suppose…"

"I will see you then and… Aliea…" Surprising the troubled mother and wife, Morrigan placed a hand on her shoulder. It was startling, but comforting, even though there was no smile to convey the same on the mage's straight set lips. "No matter what you think, how things have gone, I know you are still that obstinate leader of ours years ago. After all if you weren't… you wouldn't be alive. Either by sacrifice or childbirth, if you were the persistent woman I met, one or the other would have been the circumstance to claim your life. And you would not have reunited with Alistair. And if you did live… I have the notion that you would have given up on your daughter's survival as well.

"If you're still the woman I marveled at in the Wilds… I know you will continue to find the way to survive.

"However running is not the answer to survival. You can only run so far. And when you've reached the end and are cornered… you'll have fight… and your attempt at survival would have been all in vain.

"It's best to face your foes before they can corner you because it's going to happen sooner or later…"

Speechless, Aliea couldn't help but stare at the witch with her mouth agape, surprised to hear these words to come from her. Since when was Morrigan ever the comforting type? Although… part of her believed that with the years that have passed… it was probably only to be expected, knowing how grateful the woman was to have a friend and seeming eager to repay the favor she owed.

But Morrigan waited for no thanks, for no words. Swiftly separating from her companion and returning to the carriage and leaving… without looking back.

Blinking, still finding herself reeling in shock, Aliea eventually shook her head and remembered where she was and what she was about to do.

She entered the house surprised to see no one around and hear nothing but a soft melodic hum from the dinning room… at least until a distant thump sounds from above. Baffled, Aliea hurried into the dinning room, smelling the faint aroma of baked cookies coupled with the warmer scent of spiced pork stew as she did. There was Leliana, smiling and humming as she set the table.

"Aliea? Oh, good you're back!" the bard suddenly cried out in delighted greeting, ignoring the half set table and rushed towards her friend and embracing her. "Ali was worried you might not be home in time for supper."

"I imagine that's why Alistair's upstairs playing with her?" the warrior assumed and as if on cue, another thump sounded from above… around where Alistea's room was.

"She's calmed done since earlier," the redhead added, returned to straightening up the table, but abandoned the task as Aliea helped. Instead Leliana disappeared into the kitchen, returning with the pot of stew and setting it on the table. "She's hasn't thrown any fits or anything since…"

"Probably because Alistair barely gives her reasons to throw fits," Aliea chided with a scowl. "Tell me he didn't train her today…"

"No. He told her she wouldn't be able to train for a few days, at least…"

"But he's playing with her right now? After how she attacked someone today?"

"She is a child, Aliea. You know that. She'll be a bit… stunted if she doesn't get healthy social attention, especially at such a young age… not that I mean to say I know more about raising a child," Leliana quick put in before walking around the table and grasping her friend's hands. "And you and Alistair both know she's bright little girl. She knows what she did was wrong. You shouldn't punish her too much more if she's already feeling bad over things."

"And you don't ignore problematic issues, unless you want the child thinking they're things she can get away with," the blonde returned, her voice growing a little rough as she heard another thump, this time able to catch the faint echo of laughter. This time, the noise prompted her to make her way upstairs, releasing her hands from Leliana to do so. "I know Alistair's a great father to Ali and everything, but she's always too sure that Ali knows more than she probably does…"

She didn't listen to anything else from Leliana and quickly proceeded up to the second floor, practically in a rushed charge as she moved to her daughter's room. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, even as she continued to hear her husband and daughter laugh from behind the bedroom door. She didn't feel herself grow calmer, but at least she didn't feel like she had a temper of fire. Just a little perturbed… and worried. She didn't want her girl growing up to be little more than a 'justified criminal'… perhaps even worse…

Slowly she opened the door… and she almost forgot her worries and a smile spread onto her lips and she watched Alistair indulge in Alistea's simple pleasures… one of them being something of mock bedfights, where Alistea would try to push her father off the bed, laughing as she succeeded… because he let her. It was a silly, childish thing, but it did remind Aliea that as much as Alistea seemed so different from other kids… she was still a child, enjoying silly, little things that children did, things always brightened when their parents would indulge them.

But the smile fell from the mother's face as she remembered what Alistair told her before she left. Alistea probably wanted to be a warrior when she grew up, a fighter… like her parents… like everyone that had surrounded her in life. She'd want to think that she would be strong one day and this little game… it gave that illusion of strength…

Aliea couldn't help but find herself worrying her lower lip…

"Looks like someone's here to see you, Sweetheart…"

"Huh? Mama!" And it took no time for the girl to bounce down from her bed, run over to her mother, and jump up. Aliea realized her daughter's expectance and was ready with open arms, picking up the girl and forgetting her own words to Leliana in being strict with important matters. After all, with that smile and glee… it was hard to remain mad at Alistea.

"Oh, Mama! I was worried you wouldn't be home for supper! I'm so glad your home!" the little girl cried out with delight, hugging her arms around her mother's neck… making it impossible for the loving mother to return the embrace.

"It didn't take too long, now did it?" she whispered back to her daughter, kissing her cheek as Alistair stood and moved to stand amongst the rest of his family.

"No… and Mama," Alistea replied, her voice falling to a whisper as her arms went tense, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just… I don't like that woman. She's mean and I don't like her. I felt like she was trying to take you away from me…"

"Oh, Baby… no one's going to take your mama or your papa away from you," she whispered, giving her daughter another kiss and holding the child tightly against her. The girl did make it so hard to rebuke her, but right now… she was thinking she didn't need to worry about any more reprimands. Not as she turned to face Alistair. "So you did talk to her?" she whispered to him, edging in to rest against his body as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"I said I would, didn't I?" he smiled before he leaned down to give a soft, lingering kiss on his wife's lips. "Besides… she's had tomorrow on her mind, worrying her about how she's been acting…"

To that, Alistea's head picked up, but slowly and cautiously, worriedly looking up at her mother as she whispered, "I didn't mean it, Mama… that I didn't want to spend tomorrow with you… I do.

"But… I can't… can I? Because of earlier today?"

"Did Papa tell you that you can't train for a while?" Aliea asked instead, despite knowing the swift change of topic would confuse the girl.

And it did judging by the confused blinks Alistea gave. But she didn't ask any questions. She eventually nodded and murmured, "Papa said I can't train for a few days. Maybe a week. Or more if I keep acting up…"

"So are you going to try to stop throwing your fits?"

The girl gave a eager nod, sitting upright in her mother's arms. "I'll try and I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry if things are hard for you too and I'm making it worse… especially if you are just trying to make things better for me…"

"Would I be a good mama if I didn't? But I should have told you earlier and I wish I had remembered so you wouldn't have been so upset today," Aliea admitted, kissing Alistea's cheek once more. "But we won't worry about it now.

"And since you're trying to be a good girl… we'll go out tomorrow. You, me, and Papa." Her words were punctuated by a delighted cheer from the girl, which Aliea couldn't help but laugh to. But once the laughter died away, she touched a finger to the top of Alistea's nose and added, "But you're going to have to stay good to go out. And we won't be buying any new toys. So no fits, okay?"

"Okay," her daughter nodded, before struggling out of her mother's arms and took hold of her hand, pulling to towards the hallways outside. "Now come on, Mama. Papa and I are hungry. And the sooner we eat and sooner we can have the cookies I helped make with Papa and Auntie Leli.

"And I wanna hear Auntie Leli tell the stories of when you and Papa were Grey Wardens. So come on Mama!"

* * *

Endnote: So there it is Chapter Five. Can I faint now? Just to say, I particularly enjoyed the fact that Morrigan was at odds with Alistair _and_ Alistea. Looks like she inherited the hate for Morrigan from her dad. XP And that is something fun for me.

Now... I hope everything regarding Aliea's worry about Alistea well... I hope it's not too far-fetched and ridiculous and all that. If there's anything to be explained, it will come later. But I will say that one thing I hate are characters with super-mega-ultra powers. That's all I'm saying.

Hope you don't mind my portrayal of Celene. I don't know why, but this is how I always thought of her (I think this is what I think of all French people, fun loving on the surface, hiding a dark, cunning mind… don't ask). And for some reason she strikes me as a brunette as well (with curls, but I think I failed to mention that and I'll get that thrown in the edit...), also with green eyes, but a softer color. I don't know why, but she does. As far as I know, there's not much mentioned about who she is in the codex, so I hope she doesn't deviate from what is established

And the seven-to-one odds at the Landsmeet… I did get seven nobles to side with me at the Landsmeet. The nobody noble on the ground and then some other guy claiming that I did a personal favor for him. I've no idea who the later is, but whatever. I got his vote. I just wish I knew how… I've read you have to get 5-1 to win, but I got 7-1.

But last thing... with the spring semester begun and me being back in school as an art major along with all the crazy video games coming out soon (_Mass Effect 2_ in LESS THAN A WEEK!)... the story is a lesser priority anymore. As such, Chapter Six is the last chapter I plan to write in the near future... unless I do actually get a decent number of reviews. Yeah, I'm being a bit whiny, but in truth, I'd rather be told what I'm doing wrong rather than not. It comes with getting your skin toughened in art class and realizing that if you're never told what you're doing wrong... you can't fix it. And I do want to know if people are actually reading this and whether or not they like it because frankly, I'm a paranoid idiot (like Loghain!). Being told nothing is basically telling me this sucks. And as much as I do enjoy this story, I would like to know there is a point to writing it. I have other things I can - and would rather write - but this is the only fanfiction I have in my head that I can write, thus the only thing I can and will put up on the web, and figured others might like it. If I don't think that's true, then I might as well cut things short and take whatever plans I do have and integrate it in something else. Neh... I'm just saying... I am putting something else that is truly dearer to my heart to write this story. And if there's no point in writing this story and returning to working with my other world (which I was planning on giving a break as I sort things through)... I might as well do that.

Sorry about that... for many different reasons... mostly because I'm whining...

So... R&R... or Chapter Six will be last chapter for either a long time... or ever *gasp!* 0o0 (but don't write a review if you think I'm whiny if you think I don't deserve a review... unless you _want_ to flame me, then by all means... let the flaming commence!)


End file.
